Strange Fruit
by TDX
Summary: Bruce was broken by Bane,resurected by the Venom symbiote, what does the future hold?
1. Default Chapter

"All characters contained in this work of fiction are copyrighted 2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit purposes only."

Strange Fruit 

His mind raced as he wrestled with the shadow. No matter what he did he couldn't escape it. Then, suddenly it snatched him up into the air like a rag doll. Before he could react he came crashing down with a sick, wet, snapping sound. He lay there with the shadow standing over him, laughing. He wanted to get up but he couldn't move. Fear swept through him.

"I can't move." He screamed.

"Master Bruce." The calm voice said leading him out of the nightmare. "Master Bruce, I'm here."

Bruce Wayne slowly opened his blue eyes and was greeted by the face of his butler and friend Alfred Pennysworth. He ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"I take it that you had the dream again." Alfred asked dabbing a towel to Bruce's forehead. He had watched over Bruce every since the deaths of the younger man's parents.

"Yes." He said tapping the button on the bed that raised him to a sitting position. Bruce placed a hand on Alfred's arm as a silent thank you.

"It's been a long time since you had that particular dream." He said referring to the dream about Bruce's parent's murder.

"Eighteen months." He replied gazing at the clock. "Almost to the hour."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come to New York this weekend." Alfred said making his way to the balcony.

"I'm alright Alfred." He said shielding his steel blue eyes as the room flooded with morning light. "Are my papers ready for the meeting?"

"Yes they are." Alfred answered. "Will you be wearing the black suit or the blue one?"

"The blue." Bruce said getting into his wheelchair.

Alfred watched in silence as Bruce rolled into the bathroom.

It was only three years ago that Bruce lost the use of his body from the waist down. The world believed it was the results of a car accident but only a chosen few knew the real reason. Bruce had finally paid the price for his double life when the Bane broke Batman's back.

It was a rough time in the beginning. Bruce couldn't accept that he would never walk again and that if he couldn't walk he couldn't be Batman. But through therapy and with the love of his family he'd survived.

With Batman out of his life, Bruce was forced to find out who he really was. First he ditched the playboy image, for obvious reasons, and concentrated on Wayne Enterprises. With Bruce's effort, Wayne Enterprises had finally surpassed both Kord and Stark International.

Alfred stood by the bed with the clothes lay out when Bruce wheeled into the room.

"Are you looking foreword to morning?" Alfred asked as Bruce went about the daily task of dressing himself. He would've gladly helped but Bruce was fiercely defensive about his independence.

"Like another round with the Joker." Bruce said as he pulling on his slacks. "I hear Miss Van Dyne can be a tough negotiator."

"I'm sure you'll be alright, sir." He encouraged. "You've faced worse before."

"But not quite as lovely." He said slipping on his shirt. "Alfred I want to go by St. Vincent's Church before we leave tonight."

"Yes sir." He said handing Bruce his briefcase.

Bruce exhaled as he laid his head back in the seat and watched the landscape roll by. It was a rough meeting. Janet Van Dyne proved to be more of a challenge then he'd anticipated. Alfred pressed him repeatedly to take a break but Bruce pushed on and was rewarded. He acquired her company two million above his original offer, which was a steal as far as he was concerned; Wayne Enterprises now had a hand in the cosmetics business. Unfortunately he was paying for the victory with near exhaustion. Despite his best efforts his body wasn't as strong as it used to be.

"Alfred don't forget I still want to visit St. Vincent's." he spoke. He knew his confidant wanted to object but would comply with his wishes.

It was ten thirty pm when the limo pulled up to the church. Ten thirty-five Bruce was sitting in his wheelchair on the sidewalk.

The neighborhood had changed since he last visited; it was no longer the clean well-kept place it was. Not surprising considering the last time he was here he was only five years old.

Bruce scanned the front of the large ornate church for a handicapped ramp but found none. He made a mental note to write a letter to the archdiocese about it. Then he flicked a switch and chair engaged its enhanced traction mode; nothing short of an eighty degree incline would stop him now.

The gentle hum of his chair accompanied his as he rolled down the aisle. The place was almost empty. He hadn't seen anyone else except the priest who greeted him at the door; the parishioners had the common sense to be home by now. He lit a candle on the altar as his mother had taught him many years ago. The sweet aroma took him back to a better time. Back to when Bruce wasn't so alone. Back to when his life was complete.

He could feel his parents next to him; his father's strong hands on his shoulders as they walked down the aisle, the softness of his mother's touch as she instructed him on lighting a candle. Little Bruce loved his parents and they loved him. Unfortunately there could be no happy ending for Bruce; shortly after their trip to New York his parents were killed.

Then in a final insult the Batman, he instrument of justice, was taken by the same kind of monster that took his parents.

Bruce closed his eyes and cried out in his heart "Why". Why had life been so cruel to him? Why had he been left so lonely? Couldn't he have one person that wouldn't be lost to him?

Bruce placed his head in his hands and wept. Once he would've shunned the idea but now, in this place, it seemed right. For one moment in his life he would lift all the masks that he wore and mourn for his parents, for his legs, for everything that had been taken away from him.

"Are you alright?" the priest asked standing next to his wheelchair.

"I am now." Bruce replied wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. For the first time in his life he believed it.

"It's almost twelve o'clock we're about to lock the doors" he explained.

"I'm sorry I must have lost track of time." Bruce replied taking a quick glance at his watch. "I normally don't do that."

"That's alright." The priest said. "What is time when it comes to the soul?"

"Have you been here long?" Bruce asked as they move toward the door.

"Long enough to see this neighborhood go to hell in a hand basket." He joked.

"I visited here when I was a child." Bruce said. "My parents brought me by here on our trip from Gotham. It seemed so beautiful then. Or that could just be the memory of a five year old."

The priest laughed. "Your memory is correct." He said. "That was before the lowlifes and crack addicts took over. Now you got gangs and thugs running everywhere. They tell me that menace Spiderman was spotted around here last night."

"Spiderman." Bruce repeated. "The one the Bugle is always talking about?"

"The same one." He confirmed as they reached the door. "You have a safe trip my son."

Bruce was going to reply when another man walked up.

"Father Mahoney I know it's late but can I have a few minutes?" the man said.

"Eddy. I've told you about coming this late."

"Just five minutes." He pleaded.

"Go ahead Eddy but don't be long."

"What is time when it comes to the soul?" Bruce said after Eddy was gone.

"Eddy's problems have nothing to do with the soul." Father Mahoney explained. "He tries too hard that's all and it gets him in trouble."

"Well father if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch." He said shaking his hand.

"Have a safe trip." He said watching Bruce roll down the steps.

"I was about to send a search party for you." Alfred said as Bruce got into the limo.

"Send Father Mahoney a twenty thousand dollar donation." Bruce said removing his black sports coat. "And make mention of a handicapped entrance."

"Very well sir."

"Woo, Hoo, Batsy" the Joker taunted. "Bet ya can't catch me."

Richard Grayson, the man behind the cowl, cursed himself for being so gullible. Whenever he fought the Joker he felt like Robin: Boy Wonder instead of Batman: Dark Knight.

Batman pushed the cardboard boxes off him and chased after the Clown Prince of crime.

"Tell me it wasn't the spring loaded boxing glove, again." Barbara's voice sounded in his ear.

"Don't start." Batman growled kicking the "Exit" door to the roof open.

"At least tell me what color it was." She insisted.

"Red with yellow polka dots." He answered standing on the roof edge.

The Joker was already down the fire escape and into his get away car. Gritting his teeth in determination, Batman swung into the alley below where his own vehicle was waiting. The Bat-cycle chirped to life as the Dark Knight ran to it.

"Hold it Dick!" Barbara said. "I've got strange sensor readings from the generators inside the plant. I think that nut case set them to overload."

"I'm on it." Batman said watching his quarry's taillights fade into traffic. "What I wouldn't give for a good Robin right about now."

"You want me to call Tim?" She asked.

"No."

Bruce wheeled through the Bat-cave. If Alfred knew he was down here he'd be in big trouble. The cave was a dangerous place for someone bound to a wheelchair. Even the winding staircase leading down from the mansion was troublesome. He had never considered making the cave wheelchair accessible because if he couldn't be Batman, he had no business down here.

But here he was. It hadn't changed much despite all that Batman had been through. Jean Paul Valley, his first choice as replacement, had disgraced the cowl by killing Bane in cold blood. The police could never prove it, truthfully they didn't really try to, but Bruce knew and he insisted that Jean return the mantle. Jean Paul had resisted so Bruce sent Richard Grayson, Bruce's adoptive son and also known as the crime fighter Nightwing, and then Robin, Tim Drake after him.

Robin and Nightwing managed to bring Jean Paul back to the manor. Jean Paul surrendered the mantle and left Gotham to become Azrael the Avenging Angel.

Bruce didn't think Dick would ever forgive him for letting Jean Paul go. He also doubted that Dick would accept his offer to take over the mantle of Batman. He knew how hard Dick had worked to escape Batman's shadow. In the end Dick accepted but with one condition, that Tim took his place as Nightwing in Bludhaven. That started a huge argument. Bruce insisted that Tim, while a great Robin, wasn't ready for his own city yet especially one as corrupt as Bludhaven. Dick wouldn't budge and for a while neither would Bruce.

It was six weeks before the Batman was sighted on the streets of Gotham. Then Bruce decided that if Dick were going to take the responsibility of being Batman then Robin would be his responsibility too.

Bruce rolled to the Bat-mobile gazing at his reflection in the sleek machine. Dick rarely used it, he was always more fond of the motorcycle than car and since he didn't have a partner it made sense to take the Bat-cycle.

He looked at the flashing lights higher up in the cave. That was the hangar for the Bat-wing. He could picture himself cruising through the night on his way to answer the call of Commissioner Gordon.

It seemed like only yesterday that he could stare at the city from sixty stories up and leap confidently into the air. Then calmly fire a jump line to a predetermined outcropping, feel the line go taught in his hand and swing effortlessly to another building. He missed dodging bullets; well place Batarang throws, and the snap of a perpetrator's nose from a right cross or the yelp of a rapist as he smashed their kneecaps. Now that it was gone Bruce could finally admit that he found it all so thrilling, so exciting and that's what he missed most about being Batman.

Bruce shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew that was partly why Tim and Dick both donned their costumes but he'd thought himself beyond such things. Bruce became Batman solely to avenge his parents and to protect the people of Gotham city. Didn't he? He wasn't a thrill junky. Bruce's self examination was interrupted by the whine of the approaching Bat-cycle.

"Bruce." Dick said as he got of the bike.

"Batman" Bruce replied. This was the first time he'd seen Dick Grayson's Batman. Dick had opted for the retro Batman look. Smoke gray torso and legs, black boots, gauntlets and trunks, gray utility belt along with a black bat on the chest. Bruce took notice that Dick had kept Jean Paul redesign of the cape. Bruce would have too; it was lighter and less cumbersome then Bruce's original.

"What are you doing here?" He said stepping off the bike podium as it rotated. Then he realized how his question sounded. "I mean…"

"No need to apologize." Bruce interrupted. "I got a little nostalgic. I see you went with my first incarnation."

"I felt that after what happened, it was time to get back to basics." Dick said as he walked over to the Bat-computer with his mentor, father, right behind him. "Jean Paul's redesign was too radical."

"Except for the cape." Bruce interjected.

"Yeah, the cape was fine." Dick admitted. "But no way was I going to keep the rest of it. Besides this is the Batman I grew up with. This is the one I've always wanted to be."

"Really?" Bruce said genuinely surprised. He never knew his son wanted to follow in his footsteps. "When did you make that decision?"

"When I was ten years old." Dick answered.

"You were such a fan of Clark back then." Bruce said casually referring to Superman. "I thought that's who you wanted to grow up to be."

"Not really." He said taking his seat at the Bat-computer and turning to face Bruce. "I admired him but I always wanted to be you, Bruce. I always thought some day when you got too old or when you thought I was ready, you would ask me to take over."

"The Mantle is yours now." Bruce replied. "I trust you not to disgrace it like…"

"Are you sure you should be down here?" Dick asked trying to avoid any further mention of Jean Paul.

"I won't tell if you don't." Bruce replied winking an eye mischievously. "How was it tonight?"

"It was fine until I ran into the Joker." Dick said removing his cowl. Dick could easily pass for Bruce's biological son. They had similar facial structures. The main difference in them was the eyes, while blue like Bruce's; Dick's eyes had a softness to them that said he wasn't quite like his adoptive father.

"I thought he was locked up in Black Gate." Bruce replied.

"He escaped three days ago." He said. "While you were still away in New York."

"Did you get him?"

"No" he said tensing as he waited for Bruce's reply.

"You'll get him next time." Bruce said putting a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"I didn't expect you to say that."

"What? You expected me to ream you out over not catching the Joker?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Bruce replied. "Dick, you're Batman now. I know you're pushing yourself harder then you ever have. It goes along with the territory. I couldn't say anything to you tonight that you haven't already said to yourself at least ten times. So I thought I'd tell you what Alfred told me my first few years as Batman." He paused then spoke with an English accent "You'll get him next time, sir."

"I sound nothing like that, sir." Alfred said from the darkness.

Dick couldn't contain his laughter watching Bruce's reaction.

"Just what are you doing down here, Master Bruce?" Alfred said stepping from the shadows in his black silk pajamas and house shoes.

"I was …um… I was…" he said his eyes pleading to Dick for assistance.

Dick turned around to the computer and started typing then Bruce heard his son say one word: Busted.

"Well it's not safe down here." He said walking behind Bruce's wheelchair. "So off we go."

Dick was still laughing as they went up the steps to the mansion.

Bruce's sleep was restless. He dreamt He was on the top of Wayne Tower building along with Nightwing and Robin. He could feel the wind sweeping across his face and the gentle sway of the tower. Then silently, almost in slow motion, Robin dove off into the sky. Bruce watched with envy as he dropped into the sea of lights below. Nightwing waved beckoning Bruce to join him as he flipped from the tower.

Bruce gave a nod then followed but fell out of his wheelchair. His legs wouldn't move and to his horror he was sliding off the tower. He called out to Nightwing and Robin but they were gone. He clawed at the smooth steel surface in vain as he slipped closer to the edge. Then an instant before he fell he heard a voice.

"I've got you, Bruce." It said as its hand, black as ink, reached from the night and grabbed him. It effortlessly lifted him, holding him in mid air with his legs dangling.

Bruce stared into the darkness try to picture the person holding him. Two white, slit like eyes became visible. Then the shadow smiled at him. Bruce had seen horrible things during his time as Batman but none of it compared to the chill that filled him now. Every fiber of him screamed for him to run, so he did the only thing he could. He made himself wake up.

When Bruce's conscious erupted from sleep he was startled to find he was sprawled on the den floor.

"What's going on?" He thought looking around the room.

"Master Bruce, what in heaven's name are you doing down here?" Alfred asked. He came into the room pushing Bruce's chair. "I've been looking all over for you."

"The question is." Bruce said. "How did I get here?"

"I'm telling you he's different sweetheart." Jim Gordon said taking another sip of his coffee. It had been a long night but he always stopped on his way home to have coffee with his daughter, Barbara.

"Different how dad?" She replied taking a donut from the box he'd brought. She made the coffee he would bring the donuts. Barbara loved their morning ritual. Sitting here in the kitchen dressed in her flannel pajamas reminded her of growing up in the Gordon house.

"He's not as intense as he used to be." He replied.

"Weren't you complaining a little while ago that he too intense?" She asked.

"That wasn't him." Jim said. "I don't know who that nutcase was but it wasn't him. Batman doesn't run around with claws and shoot blades out his arms."

"I believe you're right dad." She said knowing that he was. As the former Batgirl and member of Batman's inner circle, she knew who was under cowl and at what times. "I didn't like him either."

"You know what I think?" he said.

"What's that dad?"

"I think the current Batman is the son of the original."

"Excuse me?" she said trying to keep her hide her shock.

"You remember the first Robin?" he said leaning back in his chair. "I think he returned to Gotham after Bane killed his father, the first Batman."

"How do you _know_ that?" she asked wondering if maybe subconsciously she was cluing her dad in on Batman's secret.

"I said _think_." He reminded her. "I'm not sure about any of it but this is how I see it playing out."

"Batman and Robin the original dynamic duo" he said arranging the salt and peppershakers. "They have a falling out when Robin is in his late teens, likely because the kid wanted his independence. Robin joins the Teen Titians, a group made up of other teen side kicks." Then he moved the salt over by the bowl of plastic fruit on the table.

"For a while Batman is solo." He explains dancing the peppershaker around the table. "Until, Robin changes his name to Nightwing."

"You knew about that?" Barbara asked.

"I liked the kid; I kept tabs on him best as I could." Gordon admitted. "So after the name change Batman gets a new Robin." He placed sugar packet next to the peppershaker.

"He seemed a bit too reckless to me but he was a good kid. Something happens to this Robin." He says taking the packet and tearing off the top and pouring it into his coffee."

Barbara cringed slightly at the symbolism; if only her father knew that Jason Todd, the second Robin, had his head split open by the Joker.

"Then we get the third Robin." He said sliding a sweet-n-low packet by the peppershaker. Also around this time Nightwing starts to show up in Bludhaven." He then moved the saltshaker away from the fruit bowl. "Now you have Bane claming that he broke the Batman." He moved the peppershaker off the table.

Barbara could see that her father was still hurt by the loss of Bruce Wayne's Batman.

"The Pretender shows up." He said placing a discarded napkin beside the sweet-n-low packet. "For a while it seemed that my old friend had returned with a new attitude but when we started finding perpetrators excessively beaten. I knew then that it wasn't him. It couldn't be and we won't even talk about all that business with Bane's death."

Jim took another drink. "Here's where it get interesting. Nightwing, first Robin, and new Robin" he placed the sweet-n-low packet and the salt together. "Start patrolling the streets and the pretender is gone." He took the napkin balled it up and shot it into the trash. "Then we get the current Batman."

"But how could Nightwing be Batman if he's still in Bludhaven?"

"Don't you think it's strange that Batman is solo again?" He said placing the peppershaker back on the table. "Robin is Nightwing now."

Barbara gave her fake laugh. "Dad that's pretty far fetched don't you think?" she said. "You make it sound some kind of course. First a few years as Robin, then a couple as Nightwing and now you too can be Batman."

"Hey, I did say it was just an idea." He said rising from the table. "I'll talk to you later. I've got a beautiful woman at home who hates when I'm late."

"Talk to you later dad and tell Sarah I said hello." She said closing the door behind him.

"He's pretty smart." Dick commented walking into the kitchen dressed only in his boxers.

"You don't get to be Police Commissioner just because of your looks." She said adjusting her wheelchair so that she could clear the table.

"I'll get it." He said shooing her out of the way. "So have you told him about us?"

"Trust me. I don't have to." She replied. "Besides why tell him when I'm planning to break up with you as soon as I meet Johnny Storm."

"I am so much hotter than he is." He replied flexing his muscles.

"Whatever." She said rolling from the room.

"Hey, I thought you were making me breakfast." He called after her.

"I promised Dinah I'd back her up this morning." She replied. "It shouldn't be too hard to fix it yourself Hot Stuff."

"Flame On!" He shouted turning on the stove. Barbara's laughter trailed off through the house.

Dr. Leslie Tompkins stood in the examining room reading and rereading the charts in her hand. Her patient lay on the exam table clothed in his under shirt and shorts staring at the ceiling. She had been his doctor since he was born and as much as she desperately wanted otherwise, the charts always read the same. Bruce's legs didn't show any signs of improvement.

"I'm sorry Bruce." She said finally. "There's nothing here to support that you moved your legs let alone walked on them."

"But how do you explain what happened?" Alfred asked. He was sitting in the chair across from her.

"I don't know." She replied. Truthfully she didn't. How Bruce could go to sleep in his bed and wake up in the den, easily six hundred feet away and down several flights of steps was a mystery to her. "But I do know that Bruce didn't move himself."

"Can you be absolutely certain?" Alfred asked.

"The tests don't lie, Alfred." She said showing him the results.

"Will you two excuse me please?" Bruce said. He was tired of them talking like he wasn't in the room. "I'd like to get dressed, I'm ready to go home."

"We'll be out side, Master Bruce." Alfred said as he followed Leslie from the room.

"I hate ruining your and Bruce's hopes like this." She confessed as they stood in the hall.

"We'll get through." Alfred replied. "Still, we don't know what happened last night."

"Was anyone else in the mansion?"

"Only, Master Dick and myself." He answered. "He stopped by to work on the computer before retiring to Ms. Gordon's residence."

"How is Little Dickey these days? Is he adjusting to the change of retuning to Gotham?"

"He's shouldering _all _the changes better than could be expected."

"I'm ready." Bruce snapped rolling past them.

"Well" she said aghast at Bruce's attitude. "I haven't seen him like that since the cape and cowl days."

"He's been acting odd every since we returned from New York." Alfred admitted. "I think it was too stressful for him."

"I warned you not to let him go." She said.

"My dear Leslie you know as well as I do that one doesn't _let_ Master Bruce do anything." He said.

"I tell ya Shrimplee it's just not the same. Don't get me wrong, this guy is better than that Bat Maniac I played with a little while ago but it's not the same. I guess in the end I'm a sucker for old times. Don't you agree? Shrimplee I'm talking to you." He ranted looking at the man sitting in the chair with a "BANG" flag sticking out of his chest. "Oh that's right you're dead. Clamlee I can't remember why I shot old Shrimpster remind me again will ya."

Clamlee jumped to his feet, this was finally his chance to get in good with the boss. "Because he said we should stop wasting time on Batman get more loot." He said proudly.

"That's right." Joker said drawing another of his comically long pistols. "I remember now. You know what Clamlee?"

"What's that boss?" He answered realizing something was wrong.

"It doesn't sound any better coming from you." He snapped shooting the other man in the chest. "You know I lose more henchmen men that way."

Bruce lay in the bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about the past days events. "Fact." He thought. "Medical test show that my legs aren't improving. I did wake up on the den floor. Alfred didn't move me in my sleep nor did Dick. They were the only ones in the house last night outside of me. Surveillance tapes don't show any sign intruders nor do they show how I got there. When you rule out the provable the improvable, no matter how unlikely, becomes provable."

Batman walked cautiously, taking in his surroundings. The police reported a Joker sighting in the area and farther investigating on his part narrowed it down to an abandoned garage at fifth and main.

It was a dusty run down place that no sane person would consider entering but no one ever called the Joker sane. The fact that it was once called "Happy Mick's Garage" was more than enough reason for the Prince of Crime to call it home.

He was sure he was walking into a trap. His years of experience told him that but he didn't have a choice. He'd have to risk it to put the Joker back in Black Gate.

The Joker and his men stood in the shadows focused on the skylight, intently awaiting the Dark Knight's arrival.

"Come and Batsy I know you're out there." He whispered. Whenever he'd think of what he had in store for Batman he had to put his hand over his mouth to restrain his laughter.

"What if he don't use the skylight boss?" one the men asked.

"He always uses the skylight." Joker snapped. "Remind me to kill you later."

Batman stood there, a mere ten feet away, watching them. He'd decided that since it was a trap he'd use the front door, which was wide open. He had no idea that it would be so effective.

"You really shouldn't count on me to be so predictable." He said hurling two Batarangs.

"What?" The Joker said hearing the voice of Batman. "You idiots you let him get in."

"But you said…" One of them protested.

"Never mind what I said, get him." Joker shouted.

Two of the Joker's men went down as he tried to rally the troops and the way Batman was moving the rest were sure to follow.

"This is pretty lame for a trap." Batman thought dispatching the last of the Joker's men. "It's like the old guy's not trying anymore."

"What's it going to be Clown," Batman barked, "the easy or the hard way?"

The Joker laughed as he watched the Caped Crusader stalk toward him. "Oh it'll be the hard way Batsy." He shouted. "For you."

Batman grabbed the Joker by the lapels and lifted him from the floor. "It's over." He said with all the finality of a judge's gavel.

"You haven't met Smiley have you Batsy?"

Batman's reply was cut short as something grabbed him by the cape and slung him against the wall.

"What the…" Batman thought trying to shake the cobwebs from his head.

His vision cleared just in time to see a black booted kick coming at him. He managed to roll with it but still had the wind knocked out of him. As he got to his feet he was attacked again. This time it was roundhouse to the head or it would have been if Batman had stood still. He somersaulted over his assailant head to put some breathing room between them and for the first time Batman got a good look at Smiley.

The mountain of muscle stood seven feet tall, three hundred eighty pounds, lacked a shirt and had a slobbering grin plastered to his face. Batman could tell by the glaze in Smiley's eyes that the Joker had drugged him.

"Who's your friend?" Batman asked avoiding another blow from the giant.

"He was the heavy weight wrestling champion Demolition Man." Joker answered, calmly leaning against the wall filing his nails. "Isn't it amazing what a little tweaked up Joker gas can do?"

Batman didn't reply. He pulled a special batarang from his belt adjusted the charge and hurled it at Smiley who immediately collapsed as the smell of burnt human hair tainted the air.

"Don't you think you over did it there Batsy?" He said flicking his nail file at the Dark Knight.

Batman dodged the attack but caught a glancing nick on the cheek as the file passed. He dabbed his finger to his face and got angry when he saw blood on it.

"You Psycho." He said marching at the Joker. "It's back to prison for you."

Then his eyes started tearing up and it looked like the Joker was standing miles away. His every step took effort and his equilibrium was off.

"What's the matter Batsy," the Joker taunted, "not feeling well?"

Batman had to crawl the last agonizing feet over to Joker. Then looking up into the face of the Clown Prince of Crime he blacked out.

It had been a long night for Bruce Wayne. He'd tackled the mystery of his sleepwalking, for lack of a better term, with tenacity worthy of the "World's Greatest Detective". He hadn't felt as good or as tired since he gave up the mantel. He had some promising leads but he'd need access to the Bat-computer to play them out. He would ask Alfred to go with him down to the cave after breakfast. A grumbling in his stomach reminded him that he was already five minutes late for his appointment with a stack of banana nut pancakes.

"Good morning." Bruce said entering the kitchen. "Alfred I think I could eat a horse, I'm starving."

"Master Bruce I'm afraid I have some disturbing news." Alfred said solemnly.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Master Dick didn't come home last night."

"He's probably at Barbara's place. Did you call there?"

"She was the one that called me." Alfred explained. "She said that she was over seeing an operation for Master Tim and his friend and when she tried to contact Batman later she didn't receive a reply."

"He was going after the Joker." Bruce said slamming his fist against the table so hard that it one of the legs snapped; sending silverware and china to the floor. "If that bastard has done anything to my son, I'll kill him! I swear I'll strangle the life from him myself!"

"Clam down, Master Bruce." Alfred said appalled. He'd never seen Bruce so violently lose his temper. "Yelling and breaking things won't help Batman if the Joker does indeed have him."

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he took in the damage he'd done. "I don't know what came over me. It's just that when I thought of Dick in the clutches of that madman a wave of hatred washed over me."

"I feel the same way." Alfred said comfortingly. "But we need to think this through if we're going to get him back."

"Of course you're right Alfred." Bruce replied calmly. "Dick is a professional. He's knows as much about the clown as I do. He'll be all right. We'll find him."

Alfred smiled at Bruce. "What do we do first?"

"Barbara's no doubt already got things rolling."

"Actually she wanted you to head this mission."

"Good." He said feeling like his old pre-Bane self.

Bruce Wayne called into work sick and spent the rest of the day going over reports on the Bat-computer. He had to know what Batman was up to when he disappeared. He was still at it when his visitor arrived.

"Just like old times." Nightwing greeted, walking to him.

"Not quite." Bruce replied patting the arm of his wheel chair for emphases. "But close enough."

Tim Drake's Nightwing costume was drastically different from the one worn by Dick Grayson. It was jet black from neck to toe with the exception being a sleek, blue, shadow of a bird, with its wings spread, stretched across the chest. Tim kept his hair short and sported a black domino mask like the one he wore as Robin.

"There's promising research going on over at Stark International." He commented shaking Bruce's hand.

"Lucious has already been in contact." Bruce replied. "If all goes well, I'm the first patient when the process goes public."

"That's good news." He said removing his mask and taking a seat. Tim had matured since moving to Bludhaven, he was almost a foot taller then when he'd started his Robin training. Bruce noted how the other man moved with a confidence and surety that he didn't have as Robin; looks like Dick was right about Tim being able to handle himself. "It'll be nice to have the 'real' Batman back. So what do you think of the new look?"

"I like it." Bruce replied. Since the incident, his and Tim Drake's relationship had grown stronger, strengthened by the fact they each took responsibility for what happened with Jean Paul. In some ways Tim was more like him then Dick. Bruce accepted the fact that he two sons now. "The blue on black is simple but very striking. What's it made of?"

"The same materials as your uniform except that I have a micro thin weave of vibranium." He said.

"Vibranium?" Bruce asked obviously surprised. "As in Wakandan vibranium?"

"Exactly." He said, happy at finally managing to surprise his mentor. "It was a gift from the King of Wakandan for saving his nephew's life. I'll tell you all about when this stuff with Dick is over with."

"I look forward to hearing about it." He said proudly. A father, even one such as Bruce was, couldn't have been more pleased. "This is where I think we should start the search." he said turning back to the computer.

"Before we get started, I want you to know that the only reason I'm doing this is because you asked me to." He stated returning his mask to his face.

Bruce wanted to know what could have happened to separate the former Robins but it had to wait until the original was out of trouble.

The room was dank and smelled of sweat and blood. The last rays of the sun filtered through a dirty window as Batman painfully opened his eyes. It had been a long night and an even longer day. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd been used as a human punching bag since his capture. He was still suspended from the floor by the chain that went up to the ceiling with another one around his feet padlocked to the floor. The Joker wanted to know Batman's secrets. He pummeled Batman with questions while his lackeys just pummeled.

Batman could still feel his mask on his face that was a good sign. That meant that Joker still had hopes of making him talk, a hope Batman had to foster until he found a way out. He strained against his bonds in vain. The chains seemed to get tighter with every movement. He relaxed and took in a deep breath clearing his mind.

"WWBD" he thought. When Dick was a young Robin growing up it stood for "What Would Batman Do" but now as the grown up Batman, it meant "What Would Bruce Do".

First he examined his wounds. He knew he had a concussion, several broken ribs, and sprained knee. He was thankful, the injuries would've been worse if he hadn't up graded the padding in his bat suit.

"Batsy, are you ready to talk yet?" Joker said entering the room with six of his men. Batman noted that each of the thugs carried bat, both wooden and aluminum. "You've been here almost twenty four hours and you haven't answered any of Uncle Joker's questions."

"If you give up now I won't hurt you." Batman growled as fiercely as he could with swollen lips.

The Joker laughed. 'I'll take that as a no." he spoke finally. "Boys keep Batsy occupied; Mister J's got some errands to run."

"Yes boss." They replied in unison.

Commissioner Gordon pushed his wire frame glasses back into place as he examined the contents of the box.

"Are you sure you don't remember seeing who delivered this?" he asked.

"No sir." The sergeant said. "But who ever it was didn't come in past the front desk."

"Fine." He said dismissing the other policeman. It was Batman's utility belt. From what he could tell it looked like the genuine article.

"So why send it to me?" he thought out loud.

"It's a message for me." A voice replied from the window.

"Who the hell…" he snapped turning around.

"My name's Nightwing." He said. "I was in Gotham a while ago helping Robin. May I come in?"

"By all means." He said. "So I take it Batman's been captured?"

"Yes sir." He answered. "May I?" he said indicating the belt.

"Go ahead." Gordon said watching the other man study the gray belt with a bat symbol on the buckle.

"This is his." He spoke finally.

"Any idea as to who has him?" He asked.

"The Joker is the prime suspect." He said walking to the window. "When I know more I'll contact you."

"You do that Boy Wonder." Gordon said. He couldn't resist.

Nightwing paused for a moment smiled at him then exited out the window.

"Makes you wonder how much he knows." Nightwing spoke as he fired a jump line.

"Jim was always a smart man." Bruce voice replied into Nightwing's earpiece. "The only reason he doesn't know our identities is because he doesn't want to."

"So why do you think Joker sent the belt to Gordon?" he asked casually landing on a moving el train. "You think he wants me too?"

"That or the Clown figures it will draw me out."

"You think he knows it hasn't been you under the cowl?"

"Wouldn't I know if someone was pretending to be the Joker?"

"You two do have a history." He said jumping from the train firing another jump line. "So we find Dick before Joker figures out you're not coming."

"That's the plan." Bruce said. He felt a little envious as he watched the world through the micro camera in Nightwing's mask. "You've got two places to check out. We'll check the docks first."

"We can check out both at the same time." He said landing on the roof of the National Bank. "I brought my partner with me."

Before Bruce could reply she appeared from the shadows. Her mask was crimson, covering her head including her eyes, which were little more than white slits. Her sleeves, neck, and top part of her torso were sheath in black fish net with a nude mesh backing. A crimson corset encased her from her bust down to the black utility belt on her waist. Fish net material, like her shirt, covered her legs down to the black boots that matched her black gloves. She also wore a cape just like Batman's except it was black with crimson inside lining.

"I like Gotham." She said; her voice slightly muffled from her mask. "It reminds me of home."

"Smile you're on camera." Nightwing said tapping his mask.

"Who's watching?" She asked. Bruce could tell she was smiling under her mask.

"Him." he said simply.

"Oh." She said. Bruce could make out the change in her facial expression. "Hi." She said nervously. "I'm Raptor."

"Explain." Bruce commanded.

"I met her in Bludhaven." He said. "She had a few run-ins with the other Nightwing so eventually she figured out that I wasn't him. So I explained to her that I was his brother and that he went on to continue the family business in Gotham when you retired."

"Does she know our real names?" he asked pensively.

"No." he said. He was a little hurt by the question. He would never endanger Bruce by revealing the 'secret'. "I asked her here to help. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"We'll deal with it later." Bruce said. "Do you think she can handle the docks?"

"Sure." He said proudly. "She's been trained by the best."

"How can that be?" Bruce said. "I've never met her before tonight."

"Ouch." Nightwing said. "Well she's been trained by one of the best, how's that?"

"Better." Bruce said. "Have her switch to our channel."

"Raptor channel six-six-zero-nine." He said. She tapped the earpiece under her mask then nodded. "She can hear you now."

"Raptor." Bruce said. "Nightwing tells me that you're up to the task I have for you. Is that so?"

"Yes sir." She snapped. He could still hear the apprehension in her voice. He had to do something to alleviate it because apprehension led to distraction and distraction led to death in their line of work.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." She said. "You're Batman. The first one I mean. You're one of the founding member's of the JLA. You also saved Gotham and the world more times than anyone can count. If it wasn't for the bad publicity you got I think that you'd be more popular than Superman or Captain America put together."

Bruce almost laughed. Clark would have a fit if he heard Batman was as popular as he was. Bruce was sure that Captain America wouldn't approve either. Batman was a worker in the shadows; he had never wanted the Icon status of either of those heroes.

"Well it worked to my advantage if people weren't sure what to make of me." he explained. "Especially the criminals."

"Makes sense." She said. "What is it you want me to do Batman."

"That name belongs to my son now." He said. "Why don't you call me Dark Knight?"

Dick struggled to remain awake. Every blow he took set his body on fire. If he passed out again he wasn't sure he'd wake up. Then in a heart beat the room filled with smoke. He could make out the sounds of fighting. Soon it was silent and the smoke lifted. His heart jumped at the sight of Batman walking toward him. With a flick of Batman's wrist, batarangs cut him down. Dick lay on the floor looking into Batman's face. As grateful as he was; he knew something was wrong.

"It can't be." He thought. "I'm Batman now." A strong smell brought him back to reality.

"I do wish you'd try to stay conscious Batsy." Joker taunted discarding the smelling salt container. "Uncle Joker's getting tired of watching you sleep."

Batman looked around. It was nighttime now. He could add a punctured lung and several other injuries to the list he'd made earlier. If he didn't get out of this soon, his injuries would kill him before Joker could.

"I had to amuse my self while you were gone beddy bye." He said. "So I went out a grabbed all these people from the streets." He motioned to the far wall and had one his men turn Batman to see. "I just picked them randomly and brought them all here to play with us."

Batman wanted to respond but the pain shooting through his body wouldn't let him.

"One by one each of these people will come over and introduce themselves." He explained. "Then I will ask you a question. If you don't answer or I don't like your answer, I will kill them and to show you I'm not joking…pun intended." He cackled and shot one of the hostages in the chest.

Batman soul ached watching the young Afro-American girl collapse to the floor into a quickly forming pool of blood. He glared at the villain desperately wishing he had Superman's heat vision or the mutant Cyclops's eye beams. This had to end; he wouldn't watch another innocent die.

"No sign of Batman sir." Raptor said looking at the men sprawled on the floor like discarded rag dolls. She'd stumbled across a drug deal while investigating the warehouse. Any other time she would have been happier about getting drugs off the street but this time it was a distraction from her primary mission. "Where to now?"

"There's another building possibility a few blocks over." Bruce answered. "Go there next. I'm sending the coordinates to you now."

"Got it." She replied checking the GPS screen concealed in her left gauntlet. "I'm on my way, Raptor out."

"Nightwing what's your status?" Bruce asked switching channels.

"This might be the place." He answered eyeing the old Dernsberry Theater. The building was once a popular place to see fine, upcoming entertainers' especially young comedians. But that was twenty years ago, now it was a hang out for drug addicts, the homeless and, if he was lucky, Joker's current hideout. "I see three men on look out. I'll signal when I get confirmation, Nightwing out."

Nightwing leaped into the cold night air putting his body in the gymnastic position Richard had taught him called the Iron Cross. Thin, black, silky, membranes spread from each of his wrist down to the sides of his waist; stiffing as they caught the wind. Silent as a whisper he glided to his target.

His glide wings retracted as he soundlessly dropped behind the thug on the roof. The criminal never heard the blow that knocked him out. Nightwing moved to the fire escape. The sudden sound of a gun firing quickened his steps.

"Now that I have your attention we will get down to business." Joker said turning to the row of hostages. "You!" he said pointing his gun at the aged Caucasian woman. "Get over here."

His men grabbed the woman and dragged her to Joker.

"Introduce yourself to Batman." He commanded. She had already stained her white flowery dressed and smelled of urine. "Pee you." Joker said waving his hand in front of his nose. "Someone made a stinky. Now be a nice old hag and tell Batman your name and what you were doing when we snatched you."

"My name is…" she said trembling. She didn't know who scared her more, the maniac with the pasty white face or the man in the mask with a bat shape on his chest. "My name is Marcy Kline."

"Good, good." Joker coached. "Now what were you doing when we meet you?"

"I was walking home from the bus stop." She said as her fear threatened to overcome her. "Please Mr. Batman." She pleaded. "Please tell this man what he wants to know so that we can go home."

Batman looked sadly into her eyes. Even if he told Joker everything she and the rest of the hostages would be killed. Joker was going to kill them all and it would take a miracle to stop him.

In a heartbeat the room filled with smoke. Batman could hear a battle taking place. Soon all was quite and as the smoke dissipated, an ebony clad figure walked toward him. With a flick of its wrist two batarangs flew forth cutting the chains that bound him.

Batman shook his head trying to clear it of the dream.

"Let's go 'Batman'." The voice said as strong arms lifted him. Then he realized it wasn't a dream.

"Ti…Nightwing?" he said as he stood to his feet. The voice didn't reply as they moved outside.

Batman lungs were on fire as he breathed in the night air. Nightwing leaned him against an abandoned car in front of the theater. In the distance he could hear police sirens.

"I got him." Nightwing said. "He doesn't look good. I hope you have Leslie there already."

"She's upstairs with Alfred." Bruce replied. "Barbara's here too."

"Where's Raptor?"

"She's in route to you." He said. "I also have the Bat mobile on its way. They both should be there shortly."

Just then the bat mobile pulled to a stop in front of Batman.

"Time to go home." Nightwing announced standing at his side.

With a hiss the cockpit of the powerful machine slid open.

Without another word Nightwing dumped Batman into the passenger side and strapped him in, an instant later the cockpit closed and it roared to life.

Nightwing watched it speed off in the distance. He knew the autopilot would take Batman safely back to the Bat cave.

"How is he?" a soft voice asked in his ear piece as smaller, black and blue version on the bat mobile pulled up to the curb behind the derelict car.

"He'll live." He answered jumping in the passenger side. "Let's go home."

Behind the wheel of Night Bird, Raptor peeled rubber, doing a u-turn, then sped past the arriving Gotham police.

Dick's eyes bolted open. The last thing he remembered was sitting in the Bat mobile and that seemed like eons ago. Presently he lay in a soft, warm bed. The room was dim except for the thin beam of light shining under the bedroom door. He grunted in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Easy Dick." A voice said from a darkened corner of the room.

"Bruce?" He said clutching his side in pain, whishing he'd heeded the warning. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" He replied.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a week."

"That long." He said rubbing the bandages on his ribs. "I must've been pretty banged up then."

"We thought we'd lose you there for a while."

"You sent Tim to find me?"

"I sent Nightwing to find you. Who else would I have sent?"

"Green Lantern, Flash, and Arsenal come to mind. I would have rather it been either one of them."

"They're not in the 'Family'."

"That was your policy, not mine. I don't mind help from heroes out side Gotham."

"That's not what I meant when I said Family. I don't know what happened between you two but you have to straiten it out."

"Bruce, I don't mean any disrespect but what happened with Tim and me is none of your business."

"My sons appear to hate each other and it's none of my business?"

Hearing Bruce be so honest about his feelings toward the two of them reminded Dick of how close he and Tim once were. As much as Dick tried to deny it, he still hurt over the broken relationship.

"All I'm saying is that after you recovered, you threw yourself into Wayne Tech. You didn't have a lot of time for any of us. Now, after all this time, you show interest."

"I was trying to live up to the legacy my father left me while you were taking over the one I left you. If you couldn't see that, I'm sorry."

"Don't give me that." Dick snapped. His rising anger only inflamed his wounds. He opened his mouth to scream but the sound wouldn't come.

"Relax Dick." Bruce said walking over to the bed.

"Bruce." Dick whispered looking at the man standing by his bed. "When did you start walking?"

Bruce gazed down at Dick with a wide smile showing all his teeth. In horror Dick watched Bruce's face melt away like hot wax to reveal one of blackness with glowing white eyes and matching toothy grin. This time Dick found the voice to scream.

Bruce rolled down the hall as fast as he could. Alfred was already inside Dick's room when he got there.

"What's wrong?" he asked entering the room.

"It seems Master Dick had some sort of nightmare." Alfred said. He sat at the foot of the bed.

"It felt so real." Dick said washing his face with the towel Alfred brought.

"What happened?" Bruce asked. He stopped next to the bed and reached out to comfort his son. He was surprised when Dick recoiled from his hand. "I take it the dream was about me."

"I dreamed you were walking."

"That's not so bad. I have that dream myself." He said.

"After I saw you walking you turned into a monster with white eyes and a freaky smile."

"The drugs Joker used on you were strong." Bruce said. "Leslie said you could have some residual effects for a while. I'm sure that's what it was."

"That's probably it." Dick said.

"How about I get you a glass of warm milk." Alfred offered.

"That would be great."

"Very well then." He replied leaving the room.

"So when does the Doc think I can be get back out there?"

"About another week or so before you can even start training, then another two weeks at least to get back up to speed."

"Three weeks." He said. "I can't wait that long my city needs me."

"You sound like I used to."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He said leaning back on the pillows Alfred placed behind him. "So who's Barbara got minding the store?"

"_I_ asked Tim to keep the store while you recuperate."

"You mean he's out there pretending to be…"

"No." Bruce interrupted. "Nightwing's out there not Batman."

"Bruce." He said looking away. "I guessed you've realized that Tim and don't have the best of relationships anymore."

"I've noticed that." he replied. "But then I did had the 'World's Greatest Detective' title first."

"I know." He said giving Bruce a weak smile. "Don't take this the wrong way. I don't want you to try and fix things between Tim and me alright."

"You're politely telling me it's none of my business." He said. "My sons appear to hate each other and it's none of my business?"

Dick glared at him with piercing blue eyes.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"What you said just now." He said. "That's what you said in my dream."

Bruce's reply was cut short by Alfred's arrival.

"Here's the milk young sir and I brought you some of my chocolate chip cookies." He said walking over to them. "Though I do insist that you don't get any crumbs in the bed."

A beep on his watch said that Bruce had to leave; he didn't mind, his presence wasn't helping.

"I've got to meet Tim in the cave." He said. "Besides Alfred was always the best at telling bedtime stories."

"What's your ETA?" Bruce asked sitting at the computer.

"That depends." Nightwing said. Bruce could hear the sounds of a fight over the speakers. "That depends on how quickly these Bozo's want to go down."

"Understood." Bruce said cutting communications.

Bruce adjusted the temperature on his heated chair and relaxed. It was only three am. There was still at least ninety minutes of nighttime left. Bruce gently slipped into sleep before he knew it.

He was rolling through the darkened mansion. He could hear sounds in the distance.

"Who's there?" he asked crossing into the great dinning room.

There was a fire lit that cast eerie shadows through the room. The voices were coming from around the fireplace. He could see two people standing in front of the roaring fire but couldn't make out who they where.

"Who are you?" He called as he drew closer. One was male and one was female. "How did you get in here?" he said stopping in front them.

"Now Bruce you don't recognize your own parents." The man said as they turned around.

Bruce was taken aback.

"Father?" He said softly looking into the older mans face. Then he turned to the woman. "Mother?"

"It's us Bruce." She said rushing to his chair and holding him.

Bruce closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his mother's embrace. "But how can this be?" he asked opening his eyes.

"That's not important son." Thomas Wayne replied watching his wife and son. "We don't have much time."

"That's right." She said. "Bruce we've come to offer you a gift."

"What kind of gift?" he asked as his mother pulled away from him and joined his father.

"We know what you've been through." She said. "We've seen how much you've been hurt, how much you've lost."

"Son, we have a gift that can make you whole again." He said retrieving a box from the shadowed mantle.

"All you need to do is accept it." Martha Wayne said as her husband placed the box in Bruce's lap.

"What is it?" Bruce asked staring at the onyx container.

"It can heal your body son." He said.

"And more importantly, you'll never have to be alone again." She chimed in.

"Never be alone." He repeated softly. That sounded so good to him.

"Will you take our gift son?" They asked in unison.

"What do I have to do?" He asked

"Just open the box son." He answered.

Timidly, almost reluctantly, he opened the box on his lap. The surface of the box was smooth to the touch and slightly warm. He peered into it, trying to gauge what it held. It looked like oil, slick, black oil. He leaned closer to get a better look. Then with out a sound or warning the blackness sprang forth and engulfed him. It washed over and through him. Then it finally made sense. Then it finally all made sense.

"Bruce." Nightwing said tapping him on the shoulder. "Bruce, wake up."

"Nightwing." Bruce said as his eyes came open.

"So who was it?" he asked standing next to the computer.

"Who was what?" Bruce replied.

"The woman you were dreaming about." He said leaning against the computer. "You were smiling in your sleep."

"Was I?" he said as a smile threatened to cross his face.

"Yes you were."

"Well I hate to disappoint you but I was dreaming about my parents."

"But you were smiling." He said well aware that Bruce's "Parent" dream always ended with them getting killed with Bruce unable to stop it.

"This one was different." He confessed.

"That's good news, Bruce." Nightwing said deciding no to pry any farther. "How's Richard doing?"

"He's doing a lot better." He said. "You could ask him yourself, he's right up stairs."

Nightwing got a sour expression on his face. "No thank you." He said. "You want to spar with me a little before you call it a night?"

"Sure." He answered.

"Meet you on the mat in ten minutes." Nightwing said bounding away.

Bruce rolled to store room where Dick had moved all the old Batman uniforms. They were all neatly hung on a rack spanning across the room, sixty in total. He selected one and laid it on the table he and Tim had set up. He ran his hand across the blue-black material. Even with out the cape and cowl it was imposing, with the black bat emblem surrounded by a yellow oval.

Then he felt an odd sensation as he studied the uniform, like he'd just slipped into a warm bath. When he looked down at his legs and the leggings, trunks and boots of his Batman uniform had replaced pajama bottoms and house shoes. Slightly disorientated he went to the full-length mirror leaning against the wall to get a better look.

"I don't believe it." He thought staring at his reflection. From the neck down he wore his old Batman uniform exactly like the one he pulled off the hanger. He shot a glance over to the table and sure enough the uniform was still there.

"Hey, Bruce you need some help?" Tim asked walking in the room. "I guess not." He replied seeing his mentor fully dressed.

"Ready when you are." He replied looking at Tim in the mirror.

Nighttime held Gotham and a creature stood defiantly atop the Wayne Towers heedless of danger. It looked as if a sculptor chiseled a block of onyx into the prefect male shape and painted large, white, oval shaped eyes on the face and a white spider prominently on the chest. Then with out a word it leapt off the edge. There was a bit of confusion about what to do next. Its instincts wanted it to shoot a web line from the white squares on the back of its hands but its sleeping host's instincts wanted to fire a jump line.

Falling at three stories a second it didn't have a lot of time to find a solution. It decided to mimic the shape and texture of the jump line launcher even though it couldn't reproduce the complex inner workings of the device.

The compromise settled the host and it shot a web line from the launcher it formed in its hand. If it wanted to continue with its new host it would have to adapt. It had to forget the ways of the prior one, who had rejected it.

All in all it counted itself lucky; if not for the intervention of the hated Spider-Man it would never have come to Earth. The cosmic being called the Beyonder transported certain heroes and villains to the planet for his "Secret War" to see which was stronger, good or evil, Spider-Man was among them.

It was fate that brought the Spider-Man to the alien workshop that day searching for a means to replace his torn costume. What he got was the symbiote. It had answered his call and for a while all was good between them. It wasn't until after they returned to Earth and Spider-Man realized it was alive that there was trouble.

Spider-Man didn't want it. He couldn't share his life with it even though all it wanted was to help. He had even tried to destroy it. The equally hated Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four, had found its weakness to intense sonic vibration and told Spider-Man. Spider-Man took it to the church bell tower where close proximity to the ringing of the enormous bells almost killed it. Luckily it managed to slink away from the horrible sound and hide.

That's when it found its new host. He was different. This one was older, wiser, and had a strictness about him that frightened it at first. This host knew what it was like to loose what you loved, to have it suddenly snatched away.

As it landed on the side of the building, sticking to the wall twenty stories up, it changed its appearance. It switched into its vision of the Batman uniform it had imitated earlier in the day. The large white eyes were replaced with two slender white horizontal lines and the spider with a bat symbol. It also grew the pointed ear cowl and flowing cape. It knew this would please its new host.

Bruce Wayne, its new host, was once known as Batman. With its help he could be again or he could be a new hero all together. It carried with in it the powers of its former host. All of Spider-Man's powers were Bruce's for the asking, enhanced strength, and agility, even the ESP like Spider-sense. But more importantly with its help Bruce could walk again. That had taken some time and experimentation on its behalf. The damage to Bruce's spinal cord proved troubling. It had to use parts of its own body to splice the cord back together on a cellular level.

It still needed to be careful about revealing itself too quickly. It had to use all of its influence to make its host forget what had transpired in the storeroom earlier in the day. Bruce wasn't quite ready for the full revelation yet. Then gunshot grabbed its attention.

"Nightwing come in." Oracle said.

"You don't have to be so formal Babs." He replied looking at the city though his starlite lenses.

"This is business." She said.

"Fine." He said. "Have it you way. I don't see how you can stay with him after what happened."

"That's none of your concern." She said coldly. "You should be concerned with the situation at Clover and Third."

"I'm on my way." He said as he closed the com link. She had sided with Dick over him; big surprise. She was so in love with Grayson that she wouldn't see the truth no matter how evident it was.

He quickly set his mind on the task at hand and that was getting to Clover and Third. That wasn't too far from Wayne Towers. Bruce said he was going to pull an all night'er, preparing a business proposal. Maybe he'd stop by and see Bruce when he was done.

Tim wouldn't say it out loud but he was glad for the last couple of weeks spent in Gotham. It gave him the opportunity to spend time with Bruce. Tim lost his biological father six months ago and he missed the fatherly influence. Bruce may not be the poster man for fatherhood but it didn't matter. Bruce might not have taught Tim how to fish as other fathers may have taught their sons but Bruce taught him the meaning of courage, honor, and sacrifice. Through Bruce he learned the value of discipline, the fruits of hard work, and the pride in a job well done.

Bill Becker clutched his chest wishing he could stop the rush of blood as it flowed between his fingers. Thirty seconds ago, he was just an average, over night security guard making his rounds. Twenty seconds ago, he heard a noise and went to investigate. Ten seconds, ago he stumbled across a group of men who reached their weapons before he could reach his. One second ago, he died with the last, brief, moments of his life flashing before his eyes.

They moved with an imprecision borne of desperation. Shooting the security guard was a mistake. They each knew it. If they were caught now they'd be facing murder, that fact just made them even more desperate.

"Where is it man?" Joey asked. He was a slender kid, no more then sixteen years old with mousy brown hair. He'd join the men on the hopes of getting rich quick.

"Check over there in those boxes." Roy replied. He stood close to seven feet tall and was built like a tank; needless to say, he was the muscle of the group.

"I'll check over by the door." James stated. He was the brain. He was the one that found out that the nightly haul from the Gotham Light casino was brought to this security storage building before they took it to the bank in the morning.

"I don't see anything." Joey said as they searched the large storage area by the dock doors. "Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"Don't be a damn fool." James shouted. "I know where Marshall's Storage is."

"You do know that there's more then one Marshall's Storage right." Roy said giving James a fierce look. "Tell me you knew that."

James heart fell to his stomach and icy fear filled his veins but it wasn't from his lack of knowledge it was from the thing he saw descending from the ceiling on a thread from its back.

It resembled a man sized Bat. All of them stared, mesmerized by the way it moved. When it reached the floor it stood there. It didn't speak or move, but they each got the feeling it was peering into their very souls.

"Is that Batman?" Joey whispered to James who was standing next to him.

"I don't care who it is. I'm getting out of here." He said bolting for the door.

The symbiote knew he was going to move before he did. It formed two batarangs in its hand and threw them. One batarang struck the assailant in the head knocking him out and the other circled his ankles in black cord; ensnaring him.

Joey was frozen with fear as the rope retracted some how back into Batman's out stretched hand pulling the unconscious James with it. The whole scene reminded him of the video game Mortal Kombat with Batman playing the part of Scorpion minus the "Get over here."

It didn't bother to look at the sleeping form lying at its feet. The younger of the two men posed no threat to it so it turned its attention to the bigger of the two.

Roy pulled his gun and fired but the shadow was gone.

"Lets go!" he shouted to Joey but the other man wouldn't move. "Screw you then, I'm out of here."

Joey knew Roy would never make it. The lights shimmered as Batman materialized right behind Roy. Then quicker then Roy could react Batman's cape enveloped them both and they disappeared.

"No one ever said he could do that." Joey thought.

There was another shimmering of light this time it was directly in front of him. Batman slowly came into focus holding the beaten body of Joey's accomplice.

The symbiote casually dropped Roy in a heap and walked toward the remaining criminal. This one was still overtaken with fright. It determined force wasn't necessary so it formed another launcher in its hand and incased him in a sticky web net. Then as silently as it came, it left, leaving them for the authorities.

Nightwing let of a mournful sigh as he pulled his two fingers from the guard's neck. Nightwing had a particular dislike for murders. Any one that didn't respect life rated high on his "Get off the Street" list.

He was surprised at the scene inside to put it mildly. There were two robbers unconscious and one trussed up with some kind of webbing. His attention was then drawn to an all too familiar weapon.

"I didn't know we had another member of the Bat family here in Gotham." He thought examining the batarang. But before he could put it into his evidence pouch it degenerated into dust. "Oh yeah, Bruce is going to love this. Of course he wouldn't forgive me if I didn't at least try to find who did this."

"Nightwing to Oracle." He said walking from the building.

"Oracle, here."

"Situation is under control." He replied already taking to the rooftops. "Security officer dead and three perpetrators captured on scene."

"Understood."

"Oracle, one more question."

"What?" She snapped expecting him to say something negative about Dick.

"Do we have any other family members operating in Gotham?"

"No." She replied.

"Any other vigilantes then?"

"There was the Huntress for a while but Dick put her out of business for being too violent. She was running around shooting people with a cross bow."

"Sounds like Jean Paul's kind of lady." He said laughing.

"We should introduce them." She added joining him in laughter. "Tim, I'm sorry for biting you're head off earlier."

"No, it's my fault, Babs." He replied. "I know this stuff with me and Richard has got people picking sides and I'm sorry. I know you love him very much and I should have respected that."

"So why the sudden interest in the Gotham nightlife?" she asked. "Did you see somebody you didn't know?"

"Not exactly." He replied scanning the rooftops. "I came across their handy work. Those perps I told you about were taken down before I got there. The one that wasn't in la-la land had his mouth gummed up so that he couldn't talk."

"Perps with their mouths gummed up." She repeated. "Sounds like Spider-Man's M.O. to me."

"Since when does the Web Head carry batarangs?" He asked. "Especially one that disintegrates when you pick it up."

"You got me on that." She said. "Let me do some digging, Oracle out."

Nightwing had searched the city relentlessly for the last three hours and outside of the occasional criminal it was fruitless. He did come across more of the mystery vigilante's leftovers. It was close to dawn when he saw the pattern develop.

It was poised to make a leap to another building when it felt a buzzing in the host's head. It whipped around and snatched two batarangs out of the air.

"I don't think Batman would find you flattering." Nightwing said emerging from the shadows. The mystery person was following one of Batman's patrol routes and that allowed Nightwing to get ahead of him.

It assessed the situation. This was Nightwing one of the host's sons. It couldn't reveal itself yet. Nightwing could unmask it so he became a threat. With the speed of thought it rushed the young vigilante.

Nightwing barely managed to dodge the attack. He inwardly cursed himself for being so aggressive. He was the one that instigated the fight now he would have to finish it. In Nightwing's defense it was seeing the stranger standing there in that mockery of the Batman uniform like he owned Gotham that riled him.

He expanded his battle staff and parried the next set of blows from the mystery man.

If it had a mouth the symbiote would smile. Nightwing was the first worthy opponent that it had found all night. With a touch of its power it generated its own staff to match Nightwing's.

The two circled each other looking for an opening. Tim, the man under the Nightwing mask, started getting feelings of dejavu. His mind searched for an answer taking precious nanoseconds off the battle at hand. That was enough for someone with the proportional strength and speed of a spider.

The strike was deadly. Nightwing felt the blow to his chest before he ever saw it. The force hurled him across the roof, slamming him into an air conditioning unit. Before he could even get to his knees, it was standing over him.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked looking up into its face. It stretched its hand toward him then everything went black.

The wall slid shut behind it as it walked in the office. The sun was climbing over the horizon. It slowly made the trip from the secret elevator to the wheelchair behind the desk. As it sat down, it changed from its Batman form into its mild mannered shirt and slacks mode.

Bruce yawned while wiping sleep from his eyes. Looking at his watch, it was six in the morning. The last time he remembered seeing was one thirty six am. That meant he'd been sleep for close to five and a half hours but he didn't feel like it. In fact he felt the way he did after spending a night in the trenches of Gotham.

He wiggled the mouse on his computer and the monitor came back to life. He'd finished the proposal but he didn't remember doing it.

"Strange." he thought. Part of him wanted to dwell on it longer but his mind was on to other things.

Nightwing lay calmly on the top of the Sinclair building in the hot morning sun. He didn't have much of a choice seeing as how he was stuck there, covered in webbing from the neck down. He gauged that close to two hours had passed since his encounter with the Batman want to be.

"It shouldn't be long now." He thought. Then, as if on cue, the webbing evaporated; freeing him.

"Nightwing to Oracle." He said.

"Oracle here."

"Our mystery guest is definitely related to Spider-Man." He said matter of factly.

"You saw him?"

"More than that." He said rubbing his chest. "We went a few rounds."

"What did he look like?"

"He was dressed like Batman." He said. "But he had the strength of Spider-Man and he webbed me up before he disappeared, literarily."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It would if your boy friend was bitten be a genetically altered spider recently." He joked.

"Not that I know of." She replied. "You said he was dressed like Batman?"

"Yeah." He said diving off the rooftop activating his glide wings. "I'll send you a down load from my mask cam later but picture Bruce's Batman except all jet black with a big white bat on the chest."

"Tim, I've got another call coming in that I have to take." She said. "You should stop by later, I haven't seen you face to face in ages."

"Nice try." He replied. He knew that Richard moved in with her after Leslie OK'd it. "Nightwing out."

"Thinking about resigning your Titans membership." Bruce said rolling to the computer. Alfred and Tim did some modifications on the cave to make it less hazardous for him.

"Just keeping up with current events." Tim said looking over the present roster of the Avengers. "How was your day?"

"Not to bad." Bruce said settling his eyes on the screen. "They've changed a lot since their founding."

"Nothing stays the same right." He said cycling through to the reserve member list. "I talked to a guy who said there have been three people in the Iron Man armor alone."

"You didn't hack into their system did you?"

"Didn't have to." Tim said with a smirk on his face. "This is all on their web site."

"Spider-Man." Bruce spat seeing the Web Slinger's image.

"You don't like Spider-Man?" Tim asked a bit surprised by the venom in Bruce's voice.

A name formed in Bruce's head slowly at first, then vividly clear; Peter Parker. He wasn't sure how he knew it but Peter Parker was Spider-Man.

"I think he could be better if he was more disciplined." Bruce replied. "But then I think that about Superman."

"Did you ever meet Spider-Man?"

"No." He replied. "The only heroes outside of Gotham and the JLA I encountered were Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine and Machine Man. Why the interest in Spider-Man?"

"I came across some amalgamated version of you two last night."

"Excuse me."

"He was dressed like you but he had Spidey's strength, agility and he used webbing." He said typing into the keyboard. "Here's a picture of him taken from my mask cam."

"Is this a joke?" Bruce said. The image on screen disturbed him.

"I wish." Tim said. "We fought and I got my head handed to me. Whoever he is, he's good."

"You said he had meta-human powers." Bruce added.

"It was more than that." Tim admitted. "The fighting stances he used, his style, his whole demeanor indicated he'd been well trained."

"That still doesn't explain the Spider-Man angle."

"It is possible that he has similar powers but why would he imitate you?"

"Do you think it could be Jean Paul?" Bruce speculated.

"We both know JP's a nut case." Tim replied. "But I think if he wanted the mantle back, he'd fight Richard for it, not run around in a bizarre imitation."

"I agree."

"It seems that all we're coming up with is more questions." Tim sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work." Bruce said with a 'been there done that' expression. "Let me know what you come up with."

"Hey, Bruce." Tim called over his shoulder as Bruce wheeled away.

"Yes"

"You were at the office all of last night right?"

Bruce got a smirk on his face. "All night." He answered.

"Just getting the improvable out of the way early."

His lean body stood parallel to the floor supported by the tips of his toes and index fingers. It required strength and balance, Dick Grayson had both in excess. He lowered his bare chest down to the floor and up again.

"One hundred." He exhaled letting his body drop to the floor. The road back was hard but he'd conquered every step of it.

"Here you go Short Pants." Barbara teased tossing him a towel.

"Thanks." He said catching it. "What do you think? Am I ready for the night life again?"

"I'm biased." She confessed. "I've enjoyed you here with me at night."

"I'm not the one that got up in the middle of the night to conference call with Henry Pym." He said jumping to his feet. "What's up with that? I'm not man enough for you?"

"We were talking Avengers business. Besides Dr. Pym's a married man." She said. "But don't think that means you're enough man for me."

"I know you're still waiting on the Torch." He said. "Well I hate to break it to you but he's gay."

"He is not."

"Yep, sure is." He said as they walked to the kitchen. "He's dating that guy from Alpha Flight. You know the one."

"Whatever." She said dismissingly. "When are you going to inform Bruce and Tim that you're ready?"

"I don't know." He said with a look of uncertainty.

"This would be so much easier if you and Tim would patch things up."

"It's not that easy."

"I've forgiven you." She said placing a reassuring hand on his chest. "I'm sure Tim would too, if you asked him."

"You think I should ask him forgiveness." He snapped. "So now you're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking any ones side." She said. "Dick you're the oldest. That means you're the mature one. So that means that you have to be the one to swallow that damn pride of yours and say you're sorry."

Her name is Wendy Sales and twenty minutes ago she was sleeping in bed, dreaming that she'd won the lottery. Eighteen minutes two men invaded her apartment. Ten minutes ago she heard them. Nine minutes ago they found her. Five minutes ago they were standing over her laughing about what they planned to do next. Two minutes ago a man arrived through the window dressed in all black with a blue bird on his chest. Now she was the one laughing.

Nightwing cruised along the air currents high above Gotham; while it wasn't quite flying it was close. The woman he'd just saved was lucky that he was standing atop her building when he heard the commotion.

Honestly, he was the one who felt lucky. Wendy Sales wouldn't be among the causalities tonight and that was a very good thing. The other plus was it took his mind off the fake Batman that had moved into the city. Every time he thought he'd made some progress, he'd take three steps back. He was a good detective but not the caliber of Bruce or even Richard.

"So I'm the world's third greatest detective'." He thought. "Big deal."

"How's it going?" Dick asked timidly walking into the cave.

"All is well." Bruce answered. "How have you been?"

"No complaints." He said joining Bruce at the computer.

"I take it you're ready to resume your duties?"

"Leslie gave me a clean bill of health." He said walking to the changing vault. "Although she did add that I need my head examined for wanting to get back out there."

Bruce laughed. "She said the same thing to me."

"Well, I'm in good company then."

"Do you want me to tell Tim he can return to Blood Haven now?"

"That's ok." Dick replied exiting the vault as Batman. "I'll tell him myself. Its time to straiten things out with Nightwing and me."

Bruce smiled. "Glad to hear it." He said watching Batman get on the bat-cycle.

They had him out numbered ten to one but that wasn't enough.

"Where'd he go?" One shouted as they moved through the smoke filled alley.

Nightwing stood in the midst of them. The layer of vibranium in his uniform absorbing every sound he made, from the puffs of his gas mask to the blows he landed. He almost felt sorry for them.

When the smoke cleared they all lay on the ground neatly tied up and evidence everywhere.

"Not bad." A voice complimented from the night.

"Would've had it done quicker but I have a lot on my mind right now." Nightwing replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Raptor asked walking to him.

"Not really." He said. "How's home?"

"Lonely." She said embracing him. "I've missed you."

"Ditto." He said returning her affection. "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good." She said releasing him. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming back."

"And trade in the some what corrupt Gotham PD for the total corrupt Blood Haven PD, not a chance." He joked firing a jump line.

"Have you talked to your brother since you've been here?" She asked following his actions.

"Why?" He asked as they landed on the roof of a building.

"Because I think you should." She said. "I think its time you forgave him."

"After what happened."

"You forgave me." She said softly. "And I'm just as much to blame as he was."

"Don't say that." He barked walking over to her. She had her heard down, unable to look into his eyes. "That's what he wants you to think. He took advantage of you. I can't forgive him for that and don't ask me to."

When Raptor looked up Nightwing was gone.

Batman watched the whole exchange from darkness. He wanted to reach out and comfort her as she wept on the roof alone but he couldn't. If he did, it would only make it worse. The sooner he confronted Nightwing the better everyone would be.

Nightwing had been taught more than fifty different mental exercises designed to clear the mind but none of them worked. He couldn't shake his encounter with Raptor earlier. Did anyone else see that Richard wasn't as good as he claimed to be? Was he the only one that saw Richard for what he really was? Even Raptor was starting to jump on to the Grayson Bandwagon.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her."

"What do you want?" Nightwing spat.

"Hate me all you want but don't take it out on her." He said entrenched in the shadows.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take love advice from you DICK."

"Tim I didn't come here to argue." He said. "I wanted to let you know I'm back. You can go now."

Nightwing laughed with contempt. "So you think you can dismiss me just like that." He said. "You tell me to leave and I go."

"This is my city." Batman replied emerging from the night.

Nightwing laughed again. "You're not Bruce. You're not Batman."

He said. "You only have the title because the first choice didn't work out."

Screams from the street interrupted Batman's reply. With out another word they went into action.

A black stretch limo had jumped the curb and smashed into a fireplug sending a fountain of water fifteen feet in the air. A person in an ebony colored cape and cowl stood on the roof of the wrecked car holding a very distraught mob boss. Said mob boss's bodyguards hug limply from a near by lamp pole, strung up by their feet.

"Tell me where the drugs are coming from." He insisted.

"I can't tell you that." Tony Moroine screamed. A few minutes ago he was on his way to Gravallies Restaurant and now he was face to face with a mad man. "They'll kill me."

"And what do you think I'll do." He said.

"You're the Bat." He said nervously. "The Bat doesn't kill people."

"Are you sure?"

Tony looked at the man again. This character did have pointy ears like the bat and he had the cape but the coloring was wrong. This guy was jet black except for the eyes and the white bat symbol on the chest.

"Let him go!" Batman demanded.

"You get off lucky this time Moroine." He said throwing the mobster to the street.

Nightwing ran to the man and got him out of the way as Batman moved to intercept the stranger.

"We don't have to do this." The stranger said jumping from the limo.

"We won't, if you tell me who you are and why you're dressed like me." Batman said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He said with surety.

"Wrong answer." He said attacking with a batarang.

The stranger used one of his own to knock Batman's from the air. Batman closed the space between them and attacked with a kick. The stranger caught his foot and hurled him to limo. Batman recovered in midair and rebounded from the car with another kick. This time the stranger side stepped it and hit the caped crusader with a clothesline. Batman hit the ground hard but was already on the move when Nightwing joined the fight.

The stranger felt Nightwing's sneak attack before he ever saw it. His body moved out of the way before it struck. He swung around with a punch but Nightwing parried it with his staff. He felt Batman's making another attempt to strike so he jumped six feet strait up and Batman's blow struck Nightwing instead.

"No ones that fast." Batman said.

"Spiderman is." Nightwing replied. "This guy has the wall crawler's speed and strength."

"Then why is he dressed like me?" He asked.

"Let's go ask him." He said.

They flanked the stranger then with exchange of glances they attacked. For the moment it was like old times. Their differences set aside, they operated as they team Bruce had trained them to be.

"You two are good." The stranger said holding his left arm where he'd taken a hit from Nightwing's staff. "But I've got places to be."

"You're not going anywhere." Batman said.

The stranger faced them and to their astonishment disappeared. They switched to infer-red and still couldn't find him.

"Damn." Batman said.

"Don't worry." Nightwing said. "I know where to find him."

Bruce climbed into bed as the symbiote changed from costume to pajamas. It had been an eventful night. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Bruce said.

Batman and Nightwing walked in the room as Alfred switched on the lights.

"What's up guys?" Bruce asked as they eyed him suspiciously.

"Where were you tonight?" Nightwing asked.

"I was in the cave for a while then I came up here to bed."

"Then you won't mind if we take a look at your left arm." Batman asked. He wasn't sure about Nightwing's theory.

"Go ahead." He replied. Alfred walked to the bed and pulled back the cover. There was a large black and blue bruise on Bruce's left arm.

"How'd you get that Master Bruce?" Alfred inquired.

"I don't know." He said nervously. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember fighting Batman and me tonight?"

"I don't think that would be much of a fight." He said "Considering my condition."

"Bruce I'm sure how you did it but I know that was you tonight." Nightwing said. "Just tell us how you did it."

Bruce stared at them then his whole body stiffened.

"I was the one you encountered tonight." He said in his Batman voice.

"Batman?" Dick asked.

"I'm more than Batman now." Bruce growled. "I am the Dark Knight."

"Explain." Nightwing demanded.

"After the 'accident' poor little Bruce couldn't handle not being Batman anymore. So he took all that was Batman, was me, and locked it a way in a nice, neat compartment in the back of his mind. That was the only way he could cope.

"Can you imagine being locked away, banished, because you were no longer useful." He said anger flashing across his face. "I would still be there if it wasn't for my symbiote.

Then Bruce stood up next to the bed.

"It gave me my legs back. It gave me my strength back. It restored my purpose. Now I can resume my mission." He explained as the symbiote flowed over his body shifting to his Dark Knight costume. "Now it is Bruce Wayne who's no longer useful."

"You can't take Bruce's life away." Nightwing said. "We won't let you."

"Bruce's life?" He scoffed. "Do you know how many times he thought about suicide? Your precious Bruce wished that Bane had killed him instead of breaking his back. Bruce is a sniveling coward."

"Bruce is my father." Batman shouted. "He took me in and raised me. That takes courage."

"Did he?" Dark Knight said. "Was it Bruce that trusted you enough to be his partner or was it Batman? Was it Bruce you wanted to grow up to be like or was it Batman? Was it Bruce who taught you to focus your anger into something positive? Did he give you the ability to make a difference or was that I? You don't understand. You're pining away for someone who died the night as his parents."

"I didn't raise Batman." Alfred interjected. "I raised Master Bruce."

"Bruce is gone." He said walking to the bedroom door. "Get over it."

"I don't think so." Nightwing said standing in the way. "You're not leaving until we get Bruce back."

"Move." He said tossing Nightwing out of the way then walking from the room.

"That's far enough." A familiar voice said from the hall. The symbiote shuddered when it realized who it was. "We need some answers Bruce." Superman said approaching.

There was an intense buzzing in the Dark Knights head. The symbiote explained that it was called spider-sense and its purpose was to alert him of danger. The greater the threat the greater the buzzing and right now it sounded like million beehives.

Faster then a speeding bullet Superman hit the Dark Knight with a burst of heat vision causing the symbiote to withed in pain and shift between pajama and costume. As superman drew closer the Dark Knight collapsed to the floor.

Bruce stood chained to the wall of his prison cell. He didn't know how he got there but he was determined to escape. The shackles holding him weren't that great. He should've been able to twist out of them with a trick he learned form an escape artist in the Far East but he didn't remember how. Now that he thought about it he didn't remember a lot of things he should have.

"Time to go my friend."

Bruce opened his eyes to the sight of the Martian Manhunter emerald face.

"What's going on?" He asked as Manhunter broke his bonds.

"There isn't much time." He said hurriedly. "He'll be here soon."

"Who?" Bruce said rubbing his wrist where the cuffs were.

"I'm already here." Dark Knight said reaching an ebony hand from the shadows grabbing the Manhunter by the neck. "Now be gone." He commanded and the Manhunter faded away.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'll be fine." He said coughing. "I've done all I can, its up to Bruce now."

The members of the JLA stared at the prone form of the Dark Knight as he lay on the examining table in the Batcave infirmary.

While Dark Knight was distracted with Manhunter Bruce made a break for it. He didn't care where he was going just as long as it was away from his cell. He'd run for blocks before it occurred to him that he was running. He glanced at his surroundings and suddenly knew where he was.

He was inside his mind, his psyche, which explained the Manhunter. He was the resident psychic of the JLA but it didn't explain how Bruce became a prisoner in his own head.

"Because, I put you there." The Dark Knight said descending from the night sky. "And now you're going back."

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

"I was Batman." He replied. "Until you locked me away like I didn't exist. Now I'm so much more."

"You can't be the Batman I created."

"Why can't I be?" He said. "Because you say it isn't so?"

"After Bane broke my back I didn't compartmentalize Batman." Bruce explained. "I absorbed that part of me into the whole. It's the refocusing of Batman's energy that helped me make Wayne Enterprise into the company it is today, its Batman's nature that makes Bruce Wayne one the best CEOs in the world. No, you're my Batman you're something else."

"I am the Batman you locked away." He protested.

"No." Bruce insisted. "You're the smiling shadow I see in my sleep. You're the thing that stalks my dreams."

"That's not true." It screamed.

"It is." He said snatching it by the cowl. "I see you for what you are now. You came to me that night in New York. You tried to take over Spider-Man and he almost killed you. Now you want to take over me."

"No." It said changing to look like Martha Wayne. "It only wants to help."

"Don't you dare!" Bruce said slamming it to the ground.

"What about the innocent?" It asked changing to resemble the beaten body of Jason Todd in his Robin costume. "It can help you protect them again. Would you throw that away?"

Bruce stood up and walked away. He'd seen what the symbiote was offering. He would be able to walk again. He would be able to be a hero again. He'd be able to protect the innocent and continue the promise he made so many years ago.

He turned and the Dark Knight was standing right behind him.

"I can be the partner that won't die or fail you. I will follow your orders with out question. All I seek in return is a life with meaning. Will you allow me to help you Bruce?" He said offering its hand.

"Know this." Bruce said excepting its hand. "If you ever step out of line, you will be destroyed even if it means that I die with you."

The symbiote nodded its head in agreement then slowly flowed over Bruce's body changing him into the Dark Knight.

Superman readied his heat beams as the creature rose from the table. The mask dissolved to reveal the handsome features of Bruce Wayne.

"It's over Clark." Bruce said. "I won."

"What do you mean?" Superman said.

"I mean I'm going to remain the Dark Knight." He explained.

"You can't keep that thing." Wonder Woman said. "Reed Richards said it was dangerous."

"So is a playing card in the right hands." Bruce replied.

"But Bruce, that's an alien." Superman said. "We don't know what its real agenda is."

"I didn't know you were so prejudiced against aliens." Bruce said leaving the infirmary.

"Now Bruce come on, you know what I meant." Superman said following him from the room.

"I don't recall asking your permission." Bruce said walking deeper into the cave. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to catch up on."

"You can't dismiss us like…" Superman said but was interrupted.

"You know how he is Kal-el." Wonder Woman said.

"He's telling the truth." Martian Manhunter said. "He and the symbiote are one now and we have work of our own to tend to."

"I'll be watching Bruce." Superman warned as the JLA Teleporter energized.

To see Bruce walking again was a bit unsettling but they were fast getting used to it.

"So does Gotham have two Batmen now?" Barbara asked.

"No, there can only be one Batman." Bruce said solemnly.

"Well I guess my Robin suit still fits." Dick joked. "I can see it now the return of the dynamic duo."

"You can have Nightwing back." Tim said from a far corner. "I'll return to work with Bruce."

"What about Raptor?" Dick asked.

"You let me worry about her." Tim spat.

"I didn't say I was going back to being Batman." Bruce spoke drawing the attention back to him. "Dick is Batman now and that's the way it will stay."

"Bruce, I couldn't accept that. You created Batman, it should be you."

"Son, I can't be Batman." He explained. "The symbiote has changed me. Batman is supposed to be a man and I don't quite qualify anymore."

"What will you do then Bruce?" Tim asked.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Bruce said. "My sphere of responsibility has been increase. I have to think outside of Gotham."

"So what, you're going after Galactus now?" Tim joked.

"Not hardly." Bruce laughed. It took the combined force of the JLA, Avengers and the Fantastic Four to beat the world eating giant. "I have a few people who I've wanted to deal with but didn't like I was ready to until now."

"I take it we're about to go on another of our world tours." Alfred added.

"Not this time Alfred." He said turning to his friend. "I need you here to take care of my sons." He glanced at Tim and Dick. "My two, pig headed, sons."

"What are you going to do with Wayne Enterprises?" Barbara asked.

"I'll make Lucious Fox CEO." He said. "I was thinking of doing that before the 'accident'."

"Now that you're back I know a certain person who would love to see you." She said.

Commissioner Gordon cleaned his glasses as he waited for Batman to arrive.

"Jim." Dark Knight said.

"Is that you old friend?" Gordon said disbelievingly.

"It's me."

"It certainly doesn't look like you."

"I've been through changes." He said.


	2. Pain and Agony

"All characters contained in this work of fiction are copyrighted 2002 by DC Comics Inc. and are used without permission for fan-related, non-profit purposes only."****

**Strange Fruit: Pain and Agony**

It was a surreal scene with rain pouring down on honored guest and spectator alike. The masses assembled in Coast City Park carried sorrow about them like shrouds. It seemed the sky it self wept with them. In the amphitheater centered in the park stood men and women of incredible power and ability.

There was the Fantastic Four, minus the Thing, the Avengers, the Justice League and the Teen Titians. Each of them had saved the world on more than one occasion but none of them could have prevented the tragedy that brought all of them here today.

"He was a warrior most skilled." The speaker said. He stood seven feet tall was bare-muscular chest with long gold-blonde locks under a silver winged helmet. He could have been mistaken for a super model if it not for the enchanted hammer tucked in his belt of his brown leather pants. This was the mighty Thor. Even if you didn't except that he was the Norse god of legend you couldn't deny the air of power and authority that surrounded him. 

As the avenger spoke the thunder seemed to punctuate his words. Some wondered if the storm was a manifestation of the thunder god's emotions.

"Tis with great sadness that I bid thee farewell yon Emerald Torch."

"Thank you for those words Thor." Superman said taking the podium. He wasn't doing any better hiding his emotions than the previous speaker. "Green Lantern was more than a hero, he was my friend. Most people think it was his ring that made him a hero. I can tell you that as wondrous as it was, his real power was his courage, his strength of will his love of justice. That he died defending Coast City doesn't surprise me he loved this city, he loved all of you. I know he wouldn't want it any other way. I regret that all we can leave you with is this statue honoring your hero. Thankfully he has left you with much more. He has left a little piece of himself in all of you. Remember him well because I will."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Clark Kent closed his office door and locked it behind him. He was tired, more tired than he'd been in a long time. He took off his coat and hat placing them both on the hangers tacked to the wall. He sat behind his desk and removed his glasses. With that his whole demeanor changed, now he was Superman in Clark's clothes.

"It gets tiring doesn't it?" A voice said from the corner of the room. "Hiding your true self."

Superman hoped he hid the fact that he was startled. "I expected you to be at the memorial." He said as his visitor took the chair on the opposite side of the desk near the door or at least he assumed so because the chair moved. 

"Who said I wasn't." the Dark Knight replied coming into focus.

"I see your point." He said. "So what brings you out of hiding?"

"I came to pay my respects to Hal." 

"You have a funny way of showing it." He snapped. 

"The world doesn't know about me and now wasn't the time to go public."

"You and your damn secrets Bruce. I'm glad Dick called us in to help at the beginning or we never would have found about you and your parasite." 

"It's symboite." Dark Knight corrected. "I would have informed the League."

"When you were ready?"

The Dark Knight's black mask dissolved to reveal Bruce's smirking face. 

"When I was ready." He confirmed. "Clark I'm going to ask you a question and I want a strait answer."

"I figured you wanted something." He said. "What is it?"

"What are you going to do with Hal's ring?" he asked.

"What?" he said rising from his seat. "We just had his memorial and you're worried about his power ring."

"Have the Guardians selected a new Lantern yet?"

"No." he said calming himself. "They haven't. Why? Aren't you satisfied with Spider Man's powers? Do you want Green Lantern's too?"

The black substance of the suit once again reclaimed Bruce's handsome features.

"Bruce I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean that."

"Right." Dark Knight said moving to the window. "If they bother to ask you, consider Barbara Gordon. She would make a excellent Lantern and addition to the League."

"Bruce wait." Superman pleaded but the Dark Knight was already gone. For a moment he considered discarding the rest of his Clark façade and pursuing but he knew it would be fruitless; one didn't find Bruce Wayne unless he wanted to be found.

* *  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Her platinum blonde hair stuck to her body as she let the water hit her in the face. It had been a long day starting with the thing they went to for Green Lantern and ending with stopping a six million dollar shipment of heroin. It was a tough life but she was happy. Happier then she'd been in a long time. 

She'd made a new life for herself in Bludhaven. Despite being over run with crime Bludhaven was the one thing she needed; it was far away from New York. That meant it was far away from him. 

"Room for one more?" he asked tapping on the shower door.

"Always." She replied sliding the door open. 

His name is Tim Drake. He just up and told her three weeks ago. They had been together more then two years now and one would assume she knew his name already. That would be true for most people. That would be true for everybody but the two of them. Tim and she were masked vigilantes. Sharing their real names could be dangerous. But he told her anyway as a sign of trust and as a rather large token of his affection. If only she could do the same.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * *  *

"What are you smiling for Bats?" Big Dez said grinning showing all his gold and diamond encrusted teeth. "I'm the one with the gun."

Truth is told he had Batman cold, literally. How a hood like big Dez managed to get a hold of one of Mr. Freeze's cold guns was a mystery but he did and now Batman was caught with one foot frozen to the floor. But the bigger mystery was why was the caped crusader smiling.

"You won't have it long." Batman said almost laughing. He could help it with the Flash standing behind Dez putting up rabbit ears and pantomiming the want to be super criminal. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. "Will you please put the yahoo out his misery?"

Less than a second later Dez was wrapped up and Batman was free. Three seconds later the two heroes were moving along the Gotham rooftops.

"Thanks for the assist." Batman said swinging the distance between two skyscrapers.

"Oracle said you could use some company tonight." Flash replied. He ran down one building and up the next to meet Batman on the other side with out missing a beat.

"I still can't believe Hal is gone."

"Yeah I know." He said. 

"He made me want to be a better hero." Batman added.

"Me too." He said sorrowfully. 

The men traveled the rest of the night in a comfortable silence.

 * * * * * * * * * * *  

Dark Knight cracked opened a crate and fumed at its contents. It was full of child pornography. You never expect this kind of thing here but every city has its dark side, even Metropolis.  

Dark Knight reached out his ebony arm and the symboite extended it across the room grabbing one of the men he had tied up, then his arm retracted dragging the man along with it. 

"Where are the rest of them?" he asked with his face millimeters from his prey. "The other men who were with you tonight."

He looked on the inky pointed eared mask of his tormentor. He wanted to speak but the words would come. Mack Selanski never intended on a life of crime in just kinda happened. His mother warned him that he would pay some day. That all his sins would catch up with him. He'd seen more jails then he could count and never had a shred of remorse. Now, looking into the face of this demon, he understood what his mother meant. All his sins had congealed into this creature and come looking for him.

Then he heard the flapping sound and felt the rush of wind from mighty wings. He looked up into the half lit sky to see an angel, an angel clothed in red and gold armor with golden wings. Perhaps Selanski's mother's prayers for his salvation had been finally answered. Soundlessly the angel touched ground next to him.

"I found the other's father." It said and Mack's heart sank. This wasn't his deliver this angel was in league with the demon. 

"Did you hear that?" Dark Knight asked. "I don't have any more use for you." Then Selanski's world went black.

 * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I know this isn't the best time or place to do this." Dick said nervously. He shouldn't be he was sitting at the table with a man he'd know as long as he'd known Bruce. But in all Dick's time around Jim Gordon he'd never been more in awe then right now, maybe because he was facing Jim Gordon protective Father instead of Jim Gordon Police Commissioner. 

"I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Jim looked at the young man sitting before him. Richard Grayson had come along way from the hurt little boy who had watched his parents die so long ago. He'd grown into a man Gordon was proud of. He was a police officer before he returned to Gotham to be near his father after the accident. Gordon was glad that Richard decided to take a more active role in Wayne Tech as apposed to returning to the police force. Gordon loved being a policeman but he never wanted his daughter to marry one.

"Welcome to the family." He said shaking Dick's hand. "That is if she excepts." 

"Of course she will." Dick said taking a donut from the box on the table.

"I don't know." He said mischievously. "She has been going on and on about Johnny Storm." 

"Not him again." Dick laughed. "When she get's out of the shower we'll see who she wants to spend the rest of her life with."

"What are my choices?" Barbara asked rolling into the room.

"Me." Dick said flexing his muscles. Barbara easily pictured him doing it with out the white oxford shirt he was wearing. "Or Johnny Storm."

"Decisions, decisions." She said. "What do you think dad?" 

"Well I don't know." He replied. "It could be interesting to have a genuine superhero in the family. But I think Richard would be the best son in law.

"Me too dad, me too." She said placing a hand on her father's and one on Dick's. "If only you had another daughter for him to marry."

"Hey." Dick said.

"I'm kidding." She replied. "Now when you get down on one knee and ask me correctly it will be official."

Gordon took a sip of his coffee sat back and enjoyed the show.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When she slipped on her silk robe the clock on the night stand read ten thirty am. Then she yawned deeply as she moved through the loft. Finally she curled up on the plush cream-colored sofa and switched on the television. The fifty-two inch snapped to life.

"Turn to channel thirty." A voice said. "There's something that should interest you."

"Who's there?" she said jumping to her feet into a fighting stance. Her robe lay open revealing her unclothed body. She ignored it. Now was not the time for modesty.

"It's me." He said dissolving into view behind her.

"Dark Knight." She said cinching her rode shut and whirling around.

"Yes." He said reaching for the remote. "Please have a seat."

She made his words action. In the time since his rebirth she and Nightwing had worked many times with Dark Knight the original Batman, she trusted him with her life. 

"What's up?" she asked looking at the screen.

"Watch." He instructed.

"The locals report that Spider-Man made his last stand here last night against the Sandman, Hydro man, Doctor Octopus, the Weather Wizard, Electro, and Fire Fly the so called Sinister Six." The reporter spoke standing in front of a burned out shell that had been the Nomex Research Center. "Police and fire fighters are still looking for any survivors of this tragedy but appears that Spider-Man has given his life in defense of this fair city and that we New Yorkers will have to join those of Coast City in mourning a fallen hero."

"Have you told my son who you are?" Dark Knight asked clicking off the television.

"What?" she replied with tears streaming down her face. "Is that all you care about?"

"Yes." He replied. "My family is very important to me. I won't see any of them hurt."

"Don't you care that another hero is dead? " she said with disbelief. This hardly seemed like the man she'd gotten to know over the last year.

He picked up the phone and dialed numbers in rapid succession. Then placed the receiver to her ear.

"Hello." The voice of Peter Parker said. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Then the Dark Knight hung up the phone.

She didn't know what shocked her more the fact that Spider-Man survived the destruction she'd seen on TV or that Dark Knight knew his secret identity.

"Tell Tim." He said fading from view. "Or I will."

 * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *    

Alfred busied himself setting the table for lunch. Dick rarely showed up but it wouldn't be fit for it not to be ready for him just incase.

"Do I smell your famous rubens?" Bruce asked entering the kitchen.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said embracing his former charge. "What a surprise."

"I was in the area." He said. Once he would've shied away from such an open display of affection not now. All that he'd been through taught him to cherish the ones you love while you have them.  "I had to come by for lunch." 

"Certainly." He replied. "You have a seat and I'll bring the food right out."

"Alfred I brought some one with me."

"We have more then enough. Invite her in."

"It's not a she." Bruce explained. "Dick doesn't usually come home for lunch I take it."

"No not since Lucious gave him responsibility for several of Wayne Techs subsidiaries."

"Good." He said. "Come."

"Yes father." The man said entering the room. He stood six feet tall had shabby blonde hair, sunken blue eyes hidden behind dark glasses. He wore black jeans, shirt and combat boots. Alfred noticed the man had two unusual bulges around his shoulders.

"Who's your friend?" Alfred asked showing them to their seats. 

"You remember Jean Paul Valley." Bruce answered as his suit and tie changed into a tee shirt and sweat pants. "The was the one who filled in for me after the accident."

"I remember." He said placing the food on the table. "What has happen to him? If I may ask." Jean looked at it curiously. 

"Its alright Jean Paul go ahead and eat." Bruce spoke. 

Jean Paul nodded and started eating. 

"After I left Gotham I set out to find Azrael." He said. "That was one of the many mistakes I wanted to straiten out. I found him in Cairo tracking down the Order of St. Dumas. He said that he finally had the power to destroy them. He was changed. He was more than human."

"I thought Azrael was more than human."

"He was even beyond what the order had done to him," Bruce explained. "He was faster, near Flash level for short periods and he had wings."

Alfred looked at Bruce then to the man sitting next to him. 

"Like Angel's wings?"

"Yes." 

"How did he get them?"

"He never said and for my part I never asked." Bruce replied. "I would live to regret that."

Bruce took a drink of his milk then continued.

"It took the better part of a year but we found their main stronghold." He said. "It was deep in the mountains of the Himalayas. I'll tell you Alfred I had no idea how insidious the order was. Nor did I know who would be waiting for us.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Alarm klaxons echoed though hall as men dressed in red robes with rushed about. There were six miles of treacherous cave and tunnels separating them from the outside world. Sixteen feet of concrete and armored doors in addition to that and still it wasn't enough.

Silent as death the two of them moved through the defenders ranks. With out pause, with out quarter the delved deeper and deeper into the sanctum of the Order of St. Dumas. Places that were hollowed and sacred were treaded upon and desecrated as they made the journey.

"This is it." Azrael spoke. It was the first time in over three hours. "Behind these doors the diseased head of St. Dumas waits for us to put it out of its misery."

Dark Knight recalled the spirit of St. Dumas lived in his preserved head and guided the order from beyond the grave. According to legend. 

With a loud crash Azrael kicked the twelve-foot doors off their hinges. A shirtless man with pasty white skin, black pants, rippling muscle stood just beyond the fallen doors.

"My name is Caliban. Forgive me for what I have to do." he said running at them.

Dark Knight met him head on with a kick to face. Caliban wasn't fazed. He countered with a right-handed punch to Dark Knight's chest that sent the caped avenger flying back out into the hall slamming him against the wall. 

Azrael circled behind Caliban and brought his sword down in an arc intent on cleaving the other man in half. Caliban turned and parried the blow with his left arm. It saved his life but he lost his arm below the elbow.

Caliban howled and lunged for Azrael but the assassin flanked him. This time Azrael sliced him across the mid section. If Caliban had been but a second slower he would have been disemboweled. 

Dark Knights body ached as he forced himself back into the chamber. He had never been his that hard and knew if it weren't for the symboite he'd be dead. What he saw sickened him. Azrael hovered a broken, beaten Caliban readying the deathblow. 

"Azrael NO!" Dark Knight shouted. "Fight it. Don't let them control you."

The Winged Assassin faltered for a moment. 

"DO it." Another voice commanded. "That is why I created you." 

A man in blue armor with exaggerated gauntlets and boots emerged from darkness. He carried about him the air of authority and power. 

"Master." Caliban pleaded reaching out his hand toward the new arrival. "Please." 

Then his arm plopped limply to the floor as his head rolled away from his body.

"Bravo." He said clapping his hands. "You have made me proud. Come take your place by my side as my angel of death."

"No Jean Paul." Dark Knight said. "You can fight it. You're stronger than you're programming."

"Foolish human." He taunted. "No one is stronger than Apocalypse."

Dark Knight knew the name Apocalypse and knew he was out classed. Thankfully all villains from Darkseid to the Joker shared one thing, they loved to talk. If he could get Apocalypse talking he could figure a way out.  

"What are you doing in the temple of St. Dumas?" he asked. 

"I am St. Dumas simpleton." He explained. "I have lived thousands of years. I have many names and many forms." To accent the point he appeared in the likeness of the portraits of Dumas that were all over the fortress. 

"I doubt it." He said. "Its more likely you duped these people into thinking you are."  

Dark Knight punctuated his reply with two batarangs. The objects stuck to Apocalypse's face then exploded.

The villain cried out in pain. "Kill him." He shouted. 

Azrael obeyed running Dark Knight through with his sword. Then his former mentor's body collapsed into dust. He stood there looking at the debris at his feet. Before he could react he was enveloped in webbing.

Dark Knight didn't like to use the webbing but it came in handy from time to time. He decloaked and walked over to Azrael. 

"Easy Jean Paul" He said removing the struggling man's mask.

"What happened?" he asked staring into the Dark Knight's face. 

"I happened." Apocalypse shouted batting Dark Knight away like a fly. With one motion he cut jean Paul free and returned the Azrael mask. Then he turned his murderous attention to the Caped Avenger.

Apocalypse reached out and his hand converted it into a man sized vice. Despite his danger sense Dark Knight was ensnared. 

"Now Kill Him as you did Caliban." He ordered.

Dark Knight wanted to lash out with a tendril to stop his execution but he couldn't. The decoy and impact webbing used up the symboites surplus.

"Jean Paul. Look at me." he said as his eyes glowed and began to flash rhythmically. "Listen to my voice. You don't have to do this."

Apocalypse laughed. "Do you think to match wills with me?" he said. "Kill him now."

Azrael drew his blade and placed it against the Dark Knight's chest. With the symboite drained it would provide little protection.

"You can walk away from this." He instructed. "Put the sword down and we can end this."

"You fool. Plunge the sword into his chest."

"Mine is the only voice you hear Jean Paul. Put the sword down."

"Kill him. Kill him now fool."

Azrael's hand started to tremble. 

"That's it Jean Paul." 

"I'll kill you myself." He said seeing his creations failure. His vice hand squeezed the breath from Dark Knight's body.

Dark Knight raged against his death he wouldn't fail twice in a lifetime. He would not die defeated. 

A red beam flashed between the three of them and Apocalypse howled. Dark Knight fell to the floor from Apocalypse's disconnected hand. His head was still swimming but he could hear the sounds of battle as he fought off unconsciousness. It would be a battle he would lose. 

When he came to he was in a warm soft bed. His first reaction he reached for his face. His dark Knight mask was firmly in place. His symboite informed him of where he was and what had happened.

"Batman."

Dark Knight turned to see a man in the corner dressed in a flannel shirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots smoking a cigar.

"My name is Dark Knight." He said getting out of the bed. "Wolverine"

"It's Logan when I'm out of uniform." He said. "And I never forget a scent. Yours says you're Batman even if it is muffled. "  

"That was me." he replied. "I've changed since then."

"I see." He said. "That fancy suit part of the change? Chuck says it's alive." 

"It's the reason for the change." He said simply 

"You haven't had any more problems with the Hand?" 

"No." he said recalling his encounter with the ninja assassins. The symboite quivered and the rush of emotion running through its host. "Not since your visit."

"You still beating yourself up over it?"

"I take responsibility for my actions."

"That ass gave us no other choice we had to…"

"Where's Azrael?" Dark Knight interrupted. 

"Professor's with him in the infirmary." He answered.

Dark Knight moved past Logan out the door into the hall.

"Are you going to show me the way or do I have to find it myself?"

Logan took a long drag from his cigar studying his guest then smiled.

"Come on." He said leading the way. "Nice to see you haven't changed."

"Your friend has sustained major trauma." Professor Xavier explained. The older bald gentleman sat in a wheel chair with a blanket over his lap. "The battle between you and Apocalypse fractured his mind."

They gathered in a waiting area outside of the infirmary looking at jean Paul sitting on the side of the bed.

"Can you help him?" Dark Knight asked.

"Perhaps with time." He replied. "But there is something else residing in his mind."

"Azrael."

"Not only that." He explained. "Apocalypse gave him more than his wings he left his programming embedded along with them." 

"Now he has two demons fighting for his soul."

"There is no reason to think Jean Paul Valley can't win." He added. "He keeps asking for 'father'. Do you know who that is?"  

"Yes."

 * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Three sons Master Bruce?" Alfred said. "I suppose that makes you Steve Douglas and me Bub O'Casey."

"Only if Mike and Chip have strange night lives and Robbie becomes an deadly assassin when he puts on his mask."

"Why let him become Azrael then sir?" 

"At first I thought I was helping him, letting him do good to atone for all his guilt." He replied. "Now I don't know."

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Gwen." Tim called entering the apartment. He knew that Gwen Stacy wasn't Raptor's real name. She'd tell him when she was ready. "What's up you weren't at work today."

The place was unusually quite. "Gwen." He called again. 

He stopped his search at box sitting on the kitchen counter with his name on it. He slowly unwrapped it and examined the contents. No matter how many times he did it was the same, each time it filling him with rage.

"Damn it." He said. "Damn him."

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Batman moved stealthily toward his target. Even as he approached he knew he'd been spotted. 

"Heard you were back in town." He said standing beside Dark Knight.

"I won't be here long." He replied looking out into the Gotham skyline.

"I'm glad you're here." Batman said. "I've got some good news."

Dark Knight turned to Batman.

"I could use some good news."

"I asked Barbara to marry me."  Batman said some how keeping his grim demeanor in spite of his joy. "And she said yes." 

Dark Knight returned to the skyline.

"You're not going to say any thing?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about congratulations." He said. "You could start there."

"Congratulations." He said flatly.

Batman shook his head in disgust. 

"When will I learn." He scolded himself. With a flap of his cape he was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was a bad night to be a criminal in Gotham. Louis Benton and the Road Mob hit upon the fact as it hit upon them.

Batman plowed into them with the subtlety of a polar bear crashing a seal's den. His every movement administered punishment, until he was the only one conscious with in a thirty-foot radius. 

"A bit rough weren't you." Nightwing said looking at aftermath of Batman's fury.

Batman turned around to face him, not knowing what to expect.

"I didn't come for a fight." He said waving his hands in peace. "Not with you anyway."

"You look how I feel." Batman replied shooting a jump line and climbing out of the alley.

"You too." Nightwing said following. "Have you seen him?"

"Mister Bitter?" Batman said. "You might want to try the abandoned subway station over on third."

"What's over there?"

"A Batcave he doesn't think I know about." He said. 

"Thanks." Nightwing said leaving as silently and he came. 

"Wow." He said continuing his patrol. "I get a 'thanks' now."

 * * * * * * * * * * *  

Nightwing glided through the air wishing his spirit was as high as the rest of him. His anger fueled him forward. He hadn't been this upset since…

 * * * * * * * * * * * 

Nightwing had a very successful outing. He'd managed to put three of Block Buster's lieutenants away. People were saying that Nightwing had changed, that he'd gotten more aggressive on crime and corruption. That was fine. Tim had pushed himself harder than ever since he assumed the Nightwing identity. He told himself it had none thing to do with the hot babe he shared rooftops with. 

He slipped in his new apartment via the skylight. He was so high on accomplishment that he didn't notice the sounds coming from the bedroom until he'd already walked in.

The couple were enjoying themselves too much to notice him. Tim instantly knew the gentleman was the man he considered a brother. He blushed a turned to leave when he saw the discarded cape and boots. The detective in him made him pause an instant longer. Those were Raptors clothes. He knew because he helped her design them.

Tim was in shock. Should he confront them? No he decided whipping tears from his mask. He opted to leave. He'd confront Richard later. 

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It wasn't until now that he knew what transpired before he came home that critical night three years ago…

Dear Tim,

I know you're worried that I haven't called you. I bet you came over right after work. Let me start by saying that I love you very much and that I'm fine. 

I had a visitor today. You'll never guess whom. It was Dark Knight. He popped up in my living room, literally. That whole invisible thing he does is still amazing isn't it? Did you know he knew my real name? He knew all about me. He said I'd better tell you or he would. Now don't go being mad at him. He did what he did because he loves you. 

My conversation with him made me reexamine my life. I saw that I hadn't dealt with my feelings for the man I knew before you. Dark Knight was right. I couldn't fully give my heart to you so long as part of it belonged to someone else.

While I have your attention I want to tell you something you wouldn't let me say if I were standing there with you. The night you saw Richard and me, I knew it wasn't you. 

When I came in through the skylight and slipped into the shower he told me he wasn't who I thought he was. Truthfully I didn't care. I was hurt. You see I tried to reconcile with my former boyfriend that night and he rejected me. Richard had just broken up with Barbara, again, and was taking refuge in your apartment. I think we both needed comforting that night.  I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive him as you've forgiven me. It wasn't his fault.

I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. So I'm leaving. I don't now when or if I'll return. I want to thank you and your family for taking me in for training me. You are a great detective even if you're not the "worlds greatest". I've enclosed my Raptor costume in the box. With out you that part of me doesn't exist.

Love always 

Felicia Hardy the Black Cat.

* * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Did it occur to you that I knew?" he screamed. "Did it?"

"That doesn't change anything." Dark Knight answered. "She has to deal with her feelings for Spiderman." 

"What?" Nightwing said. "That's her old boyfriend?"

"You knew that. Right?" Dark Knight said with a hint of sarcasm.

Nightwing wanted to blame Dark Knight for Raptor's leaving but couldn't. Tim been around Bruce long enough give him the benefit of the doubt. 

"You were right." He said. "I'm still angry with you but you're right." 

"You're way too understanding." Batman announced joining them. This was his first time in any of the satellite Batcaves. Over all it was like the original minus the bats.

"Batman." Dark Knight acknowledged. For a secret hide out it was fast becoming crowded. 

"I want to know why you blew me off tonight." He said charging right up to Dark Knight's face. "I tell you I'm getting married you don't have anything to say about it."

"Wait a second." Nightwing interrupted. "You and Barbara are getting married?"

"Yes and he doesn't care. I want to know why." Batman replied. 

"Father who are these people?" Jean Paul asked. He was in the training room in the back when he heard voices.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Batman snapped.

"He's with me." Dark Knight said. "And under my protection."

"He's a murderer." Batman said. "And should be rotting away in prison."

"He wasn't himself when he fought Bane."

"That's for the courts to decide."

"No." Dark knight said. "I'm responsible for him. I decide." 

"I get it." Batman said flustered. "You protect him from the law but you don't give a damn about me."

"I don't think you should marry Barbara." Dark Knight announced.

"What?"

"Jim didn't want her to marry a police officer because the danger." He explained. "How do you think he'd feel if he knew you were Batman?" 

"Maybe I will tell him then." He said storming off. 

 * * * * * * * * * * * 

There is a saying "Good things come in small packages". The same applies for evil packages. Like a nondescript bag of Bar-B-Q corn chips in the back of a vending machine on the third floor of Gotham Police Headquarters.

He pushed the button on his wristwatch. The explosion shook his car even from a three blocks away. If he could, he would smile. That was an ability he'd lost a long time ago. Now his life was pain and agony. Pain and agony he would share with all before his work was done.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **   

The scene was one of utter chaos and panic. A great cloud of dust aided the night in masking the flashing lights of emergency vehicles. Gotham Police Headquarters was gone. 

Barbara watched it all from her tower. She'd tried calling her father but all the circuits were busy. Gratefully she had other means to check on him.

"Go ahead." Batman said forcing his body through the tiny, pitch black, crawl space.

"Have you seen my father?" She asked franticly.

"I can't hear you." He said pushing deeper into the rubble. "If you can hear me I'll call you when I get to the surface. Batman out."

She had one more option. She keyed in his frequency and prayed.

"Dark Knight." He said sending symboite tendrils into the remains searching for life.

"Have you seen my father?" she asked.

"Yes." He said knowing what question would come next. "He's fine. He wasn't here when it happened and neither was Sarah."

"Thank you." She replied feeling a tinge of guilt. She hadn't even asked about her stepmother. 

"Dark Knight out." 

 * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * *  *

 "Keep those damn reporters back!" Gordon yelled. He gazed at the horror before him with disbelief. Bodies were constantly being pulled from the rubble, some alive some less so.

"He's found Montoya." Sarah yelled as Nightwing put the detective's broken body on the stretcher. 

Gordon ran as fast as his weary body would let him. The Hispanic woman's pretty face was marred with soot and scrapes. In her hand was a torn, dirty, size ten fedora. Gordon knew all too well whom it belonged.

"He shielded me with his body." Montoya whispered. 

"Rest." Gordon said willing his tear ducts dry. He touched his detective on the forehead then motioned the paramedics to take her away.

"When I catch the bastard who did this." He said shaking his fist. 

Sarah stood next to her husband in silent agreement. 

From near by he watched and cursed fate. Lieutenant Sarah Essen-Gordon was to be among the dead and missing tonight.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

"Father?" Jean Paul asked hearing Dark Knight return.

"Yes." Dark Knight replied walking past him taking a seat at the computer.

 "I want to go out with you Bruce."

Dark Knight looked up from his computer. Whenever Jean Paul called him Bruce that meant the true personality had achieved dominance rather then the childlike state he usually had.

"Jean Paul." Dark Knight said allowing the symboite to reveal his face.

"For now." He said rising from the bed. He walked across the room moving with a confidence and skill he didn't normally have with out his mask. "Are we in Gotham?"

"Yes." Bruce answered. "How's the battle?" 

"Hard." He said solemnly. "I don't know who is worse Azrael or Death."

"That's the name for the programming Apocalypse gave you?"   

"Cursed is more like it." He replied. "I need to go out with you next time. Staying cooped up in here isn't helping."

"We'll go out tomorrow night."

"Fine." He said. "Then I have to go now to conserve my strength for then. One more thing."

"What's that?"

"Ask Alfred to send more of those walnut chocolate chip cookies." 

"Will do."

"Will do what father?" Jean Paul asked.

"Get you some more cookies." Dark Knight responded.

"Good I like those cookies."

 * * * * *  *

Batman sat in the Batcave typing information into the computer. 

File: Detective Harvey Bullock//closed//reason: Decease. 

File: District Attorney Harvey Dent//change// reason: Dent experienced extreme trauma. Possible effects on previously noted unstable psyche: unknown.  

File: Gotham Police Headquarters//change// reason: Destroyed in bombing. Wayne foundation proposing rebuilding project. Estimated cost: fifteen million dollars.

Open file//Name: GCPD Bombing: sixty-five police officers dead thirty wounded. Twenty-two police detainees dead. Fifty-nine civilians dead.

"How are you doing?" Nightwing interrupted.

Batman turned to face his unexpected visitor.

"I'll be better when the person who did this is caught."

"You sound like Bruce."

Batman snapped back to his computer.

"I didn't mean it as an insult." Nightwing corrected removing his mask. He took a few cautious steps closer.

Batman didn't respond.

"So you finally purposed to Barbara." 

"She finally excepted." Batman corrected. He started to fidget under the cover of his cape. He wasn't used to Tim being so cordial. 

"Congratulations."  

Batman continued to type.

"Damn it Dick." He barked. "Why are you making this so hard?"

Batman jumped up and swung around so fast Tim barely saw it.

"Make what so hard Tim." He replied tripling his normal volume but still in Batman gruff, intimidating voice. "You want to make things right between us, now, after all theses years. What about when Bruce got his legs back? I extended myself to you and all you gave me was ice."

"I wasn't ready then." Tim admitted.

"But you are now?" he said descending to the computer swiftness of his accent. "What happened? Did she finally go back to Spider-Man?"

The question ripped open Tim's fresh wounds. His instincts screamed for him to lash out, to repay hurt with hurt. But that's how this all started.

"You knew?" he said swallowing hard.

"Of course I knew." He replied. "I knew when I was Nightwing. Didn't you?"

"No." Tim confessed. "I didn't have a clue."

Batman stopped typing.

"You didn't check her out?" he said. "Her theft and stealth skills didn't seem odd to you?"

"I assumed you taught her and didn't give it a second thought." He said. "When you gave me Bludhaven I was scared, excited and proud all at the same time. I was just getting used to the place when I met her. I don't know where she was for first the six months I was Nightwing, probably off pursuing Spiderman, but when I saw her I was smitten."

"Smitten?" Batman interrupted with a smirk. "You've spent a little to much time with Alfred." 

"Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Tim said. "She was the first woman I fell in love with. She didn't know it at first because I hadn't told her. I wasn't sure what the etiquette was for the situation. I knew about Bruce and Catwoman and you and Starfire but it was different for me. 

If we were going to be together she made me promise we wouldn't reveal our real names. I swore I wouldn't use my skill to find out.  So to me she was Gwen Stacy and to her I was Steve Rodgers."

"The civilian name of Captain America." Batman said pulling back his cowl and laughing. "You're more like Steve Trevor."

"Steve Trevor." Tim said trying to recall where he'd heard the name before. "Hey that's the guy Wonder Woman's always rescuing."

From the darkness Alfred watched the two men laugh and talk for an hour before returning to bed with a smile on his face.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * 

It was a cloudy morning in Gotham. Continuing coverage of the bombing dominated television and radio. Several terrorist and radical groups claimed responsibility. He knew they were all lying. He didn't mind. That would give Gotham's police and caped protector plenty of places to look. He doubted they could find him even if he left clues for them. The thought tempted him like water to a parched mouth. He quickly quelled it. He wasn't some costumed freak with fame and fortune on his mind.

His visit to Gotham, no, his whole existence was to spread pain, the pain of a thousand beatings and agony, the agony of a million humiliations all rolled into one nice neat package. What it had taken his whole lifetime to learn he would teach others in mere moments, instants. Then he would grant them their wish because it was his wish too.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sarah Essen-Gordon lay on her side of the bed sobbing. Her husband was with Barbara, reassuring her that he was all right. Sarah understood. In fact she'd encouraged him to go. She said she'd be fine. She couldn't have been more wrong. She needed him more now than ever. 

Two men were waiting for her when she arrived. They attacked her, bound her then placed her on the bed. They'd also drugged her, but that was long forgotten. She was muttering her husbands name when a third man entered the room.

He glanced at his companions. Each of them in matching black leather body suits that covered them from head to toe. The suits were glossy with zippers around the waist neck and eyes. 

"You know what to do." he said. They nodded in the affirmative. A photo on dresser caught his attention. He picked it up. It was a picture of Gordon's first family, the one he lost when he began his affair with Sarah Essen. He returned it to the dresser to the same exact spot.

"I've changed my mind." He said strolling to the door. "Have fun but leave her alive."

 * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *    

"What's the status?" Dick asked.

"Sarah's in surgery." Barbara answered sorrowfully. "And Dad's down at the chapel." 

"I'm going to talk to your dad." he replied moving down the hall. "By the way I brought company." 

She was expecting Alfred but was pleasantly surprised when Tim stepped from the elevator.

"Barbara." He said giving her a big hug. "I wish this could've been under better circumstances. How's Sarah?"

"The doctors are working on her. They beat her up pretty bad." She said. "And they…"

"I know." Tim confirmed not wanting to make her say it. "Dick told me."

"Tell me Boy Wonder is there a connection between last night's attack and the assault on my stepmother?"

"That's what he thinks." He said. "He insisted Dick and I be here to watch over you and your dad."

"I don't need to be watched over." She said.

Tim chuckled a little. 

"I told him you'd say that."

"Where is he now?"

"Around." Tim said taking the seat next to her wheelchair. "He could be standing right here for all I know."

"He was almost invisible before the 'Merger'." She said referring to when Bruce joined with the alien symboite to become the Dark Knight. "Now he can actually turn invisible."

"Did you know that Raptor was really the Black Cat?" he asked.

Barbara got a mischievous look on her face. 

"Who do you think told Dick?" she said. 

"What? When we talked he got all 'worlds greatest detective' on me." he said. "Just wait till I see him."

"So what happened that got you two back together."

Tim's happy mood quickly faded.

"She left." He said. "She went back to New York."

"I'm sorry." Barbara said, while she didn't care too much of Raptor she thought of Tim like a little brother. 

"Don't be." He said. "If she'd stayed I don't think I'd ever have forgiven Dick. She made me remember how important family is. I've let bitterness snatch too many years away from us."

  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dark Knight was sure this was about Police Commissioner Gordon. Who would actually go so far to destroy the entire police station and then attack Sarah was the real question. He'd seen the pictures of Lieutenant Essen. The men who'd assaulted her were sick. The type of sick that only existed in certain circles.

"Where." He yelled grabbing his prey from behind the counter.

Timmy Briscoe was just your friendly neighborhood Hardcore Pornography dealer. He dressed in tee shirts, which usually had innuendos printed on them, and black slacks. He kept his hair oily in a shoulder length ponytail.

He shop was neat. His entertainment booths in the back were clean, as clean as he could get them anyway. Now two costumed types were trashing all his hard work. The worst part was he was being trashed along with it. 

"I won't ask again." Dark Knight announced. "My friend will."

"What's this good cop bad cop." Timmy muttered.

"Not exactly." Azrael said as Dark Knight smashed Timmy's face into the wall. "It's neither of us are cops and the police don't even know about your shop so they won't miss you if you disappear."

"I want the Twins." Dark Knight said tossing Timmy over to Azrael's waiting arms. He'd been tracking the Twisted Twins since the raid on Metropolis. He allowed himself to get side tracked and Sarah paid for it. This was a mistake he wanted to rectify quickly. 

"I don't know where they are." Timmy screamed half out of desperation, half from the arm lock Azrael applied.

"I don't believe you." Dark Knight said continuing to search Timmy's smut shop. "Did you know the human body can endure an immense amount of pain before it dies."

Timmy's screams gave his answer.

"You see I know they work for you. I know you give them their assignments. I know you distribute their sickness to others. I know someone hired them for a job today. What I don't know is who."

Timmy heard a loud pop then felt fiery pain as his right shoulder dislocated. 

"My friend will dislocate every joint you have." He explained. "Then he will start breaking bones. Every one of your bones."

Dark Knight was impressed with Timmy he lasted till his left shoulder.

Dark Knight ripped the safe effortlessly from the floor sitting it on the counter. Timmy was an old fashioned guy who kept written records. No computer for him. Not safe enough he'd say. Nothing is safe from two vengeful vigilantes.

 * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  

"I'll get them." Dick said joining Jim on the pew. "I promise."

"Look son I know you want to help but leave this to the police." Gordon said respectfully. 

"It's my job." Dick said.

"Dick please." He said. He admired the young man's desire but he didn't have time for this. He needed to make sure Dick understood. "I know you walked a beat before you came back but I have all the help I need."

Dick looked his future father in law in the eyes. "I know." He said using his other voice. 

Jim's eyes widened as the words sank in. "Batman" he said as if he was talking to someone else. 

"Yes." He replied in Batman's voice.

"It all makes sense." He said. Gordon knew that Dick couldn't be the original. Dark Knight explained to Jim a few years ago his son was taking over the mantle. So if Dick was the son that made Bruce Wayne the Original. It wasn't too hard to guess that Tim Drake was Nightwing. Some how the realization lifted his spirits. He wasn't sure how he felt about his daughter marrying a superhero but he'd deal with that later.

"Does Barbara know?" he asked.

"Yes sir." He said using Dick Grayson's voice.

"You all have a lot of explaining to do." Jim said standing. 

"We will." Dick said. "For now though let me bring you up to speed on what we have."

He produced a PDA from his pocket and typed in the code that would connect it to the Bat computer.

"We believe this was a personal attack on you."

"But I wasn't supposed to be at the station when it blew up."

"I know but what better way to hurt you then to hit the station, killing your friends and wife at the same time."

"Then you think they assaulted Sarah because they missed her at the station."

"We do."

"That means Barbara is in danger too." He said quickening he steps.

When he walked in the waiting room he found Barbara, Tim, Bruce sitting in his wheel chair and a blonde haired gentleman he didn't know.

"He knows." Dick announced shutting the door to the private room behind them.

They all looked at each other then at Bruce.

"Welcome to My inner circle." Bruce said. 

Gordon watched as the other man stood. His clothes rippled like a reflection on a lake when a rock's thrown in. Each ripple washed away the casual shirt and kaki pants Bruce wore changing them to black body suit, boots, and gauntlets. Slowly a white bat emblem spread across the chest. Black tendrils climbed over Bruce's face, covering it. Soon his face was gone. Replaced by the pointed ear mask of the Dark Knight. 

Gordon took a glance at the others in the room they weren't fazed. Tim had pulled the blinds and Dick barred the door.

"We tracked down the men that assaulted you wife." Dark Knight said.

"Were are they." Jim asked barely controlling his anger.

"Dead. Whoever hired them killed them to cover their tracks." 

"So we're stuck again?" Dick asked.

"No." Dark Knight said. "I gathered some leads I need Oracle to check out for me."

"Who's that?" Gordon asked. "A member of the Justice League?"

"Yes." Dark Knight said not wanting to reveal anyone else's secret.

"How long will it take?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know." He said 

"Not very long." Barbara said pulling her laptop from the bag behind her wheel chair. 

"Do you know him?" Gordon asked turning to his daughter.

"Oracle's a her dad." Barbara corrected. "And I am she."

That made Jim take a chair. It was hard to believe his own daughter is a member of the Justice League.

"Take a deep breath Jim." Dark Knight instructed. 

"Relax dad." She added. "I haven't even told you about being Batgirl yet."

Jim jumped up from his chair. 

"That's it." He said. He couldn't take any more revelations right now. "We'll table all discussions of who is whom until we catch the person or persons who declared war on me and my city." 

 * * * * *

Jim Gordon's head was still swirling as he walked around the Batcave. It all seemed like a dream. Wished it were because he could wake up and everything would be the same. The police station, Bullock, his wife all as they were.

He knew it wasn't a dream even as he explored the sanctum of his greatest ally. He had a million questions to ask going all the way back to Bruce Wayne's first year as Batman. He was sure the biker who rescued his son was the preincarnate Batman.

Gordon could vividly recall the stand off on the bridge, he holding his Thirty-Eight Revolver on the dirty cop and the cop holding his son. The cop dropped little Jimmy in the Gotham River and Gordon shot the cop in the head with out flinching. At the same time a motorcycle came out of nowhere smashing into the guardrail as the driver jumped into the sky after his son. Gordon could only watch, staring down into the darkened depths of the river hoping with hope that his child could be saved.

The man emerged from the shadows of the abandoned bridge dripping with water carrying a crying baby. He approached Gordon slowly and gently placed the child in his arms. Before Gordon could say anything the stranger was gone.

It wasn't too long after that Gordon lost his son again. Neither because of a renegade cop nor any one of Gotham's super villains. This time he was to blame. His improper relationship with Sarah killed his marriage. Improper relationship. Call it what it was, an affair. He'd had an illicit affair with then Detective Sarah Essen. It wasn't intentional but the result were the same. Mary packed up little Jimmy and left for parts unknown. She didn't even sue for spousal or child support. All she wanted was to be as far away from Gordon and Gotham as she could get. He respected her decision and didn't try to find her.

For a long time he ached over the loss but Jim Gordon was always a big boy. He'd made his bed so he'd lie in it. Then came Barbara his niece, he'd raised her as his daughter. Truth was because of another tryst he'd had with his brother's wife, she was his daughter. 

Gordon gazed at Batman's first costume in its display case and wondered if his old friend had as many regrets.

"Is there something I can get for you sir?" Alfred asked. Gordon thought the butler was so out of place down in the depths of the cave. Then he noticed the place was phenomenally clean for a hole in the ground.

"No I'm fine thank you."

 * * * * * * *

He ran the soft cloth over his face letting his mind drift. He looked at his long lean body in the bathroom mirror. His skin was milky white and smooth except for the various brands he'd placed there. Some would've used tattoos but not him. The scars represented something to him. Each was a testament to his ability to endure. He'd endured twenty-four years of existence. 

He stormed from the bathroom not bothering to cover himself. The lavish suite of the Gotham Ritz surrounded him. Wealth was wonderment to him at times. He'd had young men and women brought to him during his stay, done horrendous things to them and no one cared. They didn't care because his wealth paid them not to. 

He lay on the bed wishing for companions he knew weren't coming. They couldn't come. They were dead. The Twisted Twins were masters of pain. They had taught him so much about suffering. He'd repaid them the favor before ending their lives. He was sure they were much happier now that they were in hell. In some ways he envied them.

A knock at the door garnered his attention. He placed on a silk robe and opened it. 

He watched the Bellhop place the food on the table. 

"Excuse me." He said in his polite voice. "Do you know the meaning of suffering?"

 * * * * * * * *

Jim held his wife's hand. She hadn't regained consciousness yet despite the doctors announcing the surgery successful. He wondered if she even wanted to wake up. Sleeping she didn't have to deal with the awful things that were done to her. Part of him was glad they were dead, he only wished he was the one to pull the trigger.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts. Vengeance is not what he dedicated his life to it was justice. Justice demanded that he put his feelings aside and find the mastermind of this plot. That he do it by the book so that when he finally caught the slime they would be put away for a very long time. 

"It's time Jim." Dark Knight spoke entering the room. 

"Alright." He said. He took a minute to kiss his wife's bruised lips. Then he nodded toward the single window in the room and Nightwing, standing on the ledge outside, nodded back.

He left to make his speech knowing Sarah was in good hands.

It was six o'clock pm when Gordon stepped to the podium erected on the city hall steps. He looked out on the multitude of reporters and citizens of Gotham.

"We have sustained a great loss." He said. He swallowed hard then continued. "But we will persevere and overcome. Even as we mourn the fallen we find will those responsible and bring them to justice. A special taskforce has been assembled to expedite this goal. As always our city's defender will have a vital part in the process. I ask for your patience and prayers. I can't reveal to you exactly what we know right now. I will tell you that we have made significant progress from where we were only twenty hours ago. " 

"Yo listen up!" Big Dez yelled into the mega phone. Drawing the attention to the roof across the street. He was dressed in white jumpsuit with cobalt gloves and boots. "Big Dez and the 2 Cool Crew is claim'n props take'n down the Pig Pen. If you don't hand over the city we gone drop some mo of yo cribz."

Men dressed like Big Dez moved through the crowd. Gordon wanted to tell every one to remain calm but it was too late. The crowd fled in panic.  

"Drop the weapon." Batman said landing behind Dez.

"Back up off me." Dez screamed spinning around. But Batman was gone. 

Batman kicked him in the back of the head. Dez flew foreword, tucked and roll coming up to a shooting position. Batman dashed out of the way, wishing he hadn't pulled the kick. Dez was tougher then he looked. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

Dark Knight weaved through the crowd changing his appearance taking out the members of the 2 Cool Crew. One saw a old woman in a sky blue dress another saw a middle aged black man in a business suit. Not once did they see his true form.

Dez dodged the batarangs easily not knowing it was a feint. Before he could recover Batman wrenched the cold gun from his hands.

"I don't know were you keep getting these." Batman said tossing the weapon away. "But you're going to tell me right now."

"I ain't telling you jack." Dez spat as Batman slammed him to the rooftop. 

"How do you know Freeze?" he said cuffing Big Dez.

"I ain't saying nothing with out my lawyer."

"What lawyer is going to defend you." He said. "You took credit for blowing up the Police Headquarters. You'll be lucky if you don't get lynched."

Batman knew the comment was mean spirited but he wasn't in the best of moods right now. It was about to get worse. 

What if Batman handed him over to an angry mob of cops and walked away. There was no telling what would happen. Big Dez started to panic. No one knew the gun was just a focal point; Dez was the real source of the power. 

The temperature dropped forty degrees around him. He was hesitant to unleash his power with out a focal object partly because he lacked control but mainly because he didn't want people to know he was a freak. 

A thick coating of ice formed around him and continued to expand. Batman ran away from him. Big Dez laughed but it sounded like splintering ice. He needed to get free of the cuffs so he flexed his hands and they shattered. He looked at his shattered hands in detached fascination as the cuffs slip to the ground

He moved his legs and they exploded like china hit with a sledgehammer. But he didn't fall. Instead Dez flew higher and higher. He rose above city hall and marveled at how small it was. He cast off the rest of his fragile body watching it vaporize and rejoin him.

Dez wasn't a nameless criminal any more. He was a living blizzard. He was a god, a god that had been angered by his faithless subjects. With the speed of thought hail the size of basketballs rained down on his section of Gotham. He laughed again and this time it sounded as thunder.

Batman was encased in a clear block of ice. After a few seconds his costume glowed red then white. The ice closest to him melted and the water began to boil outward. Jets of water shot forth from all over the block of ice before it fell apart. 

Batman took a deep breath inhaling the crisp cold air. His mouth and lower jaw burned from frostbite but the suits failsafe worked perfectly. He was thankful he installed it after his earlier encounter with Dez. 

"Dez!" Batman yelled into the wind. "Can you hear me?"

It was an eerie sight as the thick, black storm cloud formed a human face and answered.

"I ain't Dez no mo." It said. "You can call me God."

"I don't think so." Batman replied dodging a chunk of hail. "You think that because you make a little storm you get to be god? I've seen the Weather Wizard do better."

Dez cursed and lashed out with lightening. Batman was gone. He didn't care. He drew more power into himself. He'd kill Batman even if he had to destroy all of Gotham. He was so focused on his plan that he didn't notice the missile until it was too late.

The cylinder exploded inside him. At first he didn't feel the effects. He was starting a taunt when his power dipped. The fury that churned with in him started to subside. 

"It called Vibranium dust." Batman said as the Batwing landed on the roof adjacent to him. "It absorbs energy of all types. I'm afraid you've been down graded Big Dez."

Fear clutched what was left of Dez's consciousness. His body was gone what was going to happen now. He could only wait and watch as all his power faded and he was distilled down to a single six by three foot cloud. He wasn't dead. He rejoiced right up to the point the Batwing vacuumed him in. 

 * * * * * * *       

It was shaping up to be a wonderful morning in Gotham. The city was a buzz with Batman's capture of Dez the Meta human. Everyone was still very concerned about the impending capture of the person who demolished Gotham Police Headquarters.

He finished his paper and stepped out to his balcony. He could see most of the city from his vantage point. The Levee Bridge, named for the mayor who pushed to restore it, was prominent on the skyline.

The alarm on his watch chirped as the structure flashed then vanished. He was back inside when the dust cloud covered the Ritz.

He sat down on the edge of his bed watching the broad casters interrupt normal programming. He lay back on his fluffed pillow and counted out loud.

 * * * * * * * *     

Three fifteen Northland lane was small one-story house in the suburbs. It was in a nice neighborhood centered in Copland, the part of town were mostly police officers live. Sergeant Frank Castle and his family called it home. 

Melanie Castle brushed her auburn hair out of her face as she looked into the crib. Baby Lilia cooed to her mother to pick her up. This was Franks scheduled day off but he'd been called in to work overtime. With everything going on in the city she was glad they'd moved. This house once belonged to the Commissioner himself. She was thinking how blessed she was when the doorbell rang.

"Can I get it Mama?" Frank junior asked. "Can I?"

He was six now and Frank senior complained that she treated him like a baby. 

"Go ahead." She said scooping up her youngest. "Remember we don't open the door for strangers."

"Yes mama." He said trotting to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked trying to make his voice sound like his daddy's.

"Delivery for Mrs. Castle."

"What is it?" 

"Flowers, candy and a box from Gotham Toy Factory."

"Wow." Little Frank shouted opening the door. 

The delivery driver weighted the little boy down with the gifts. 

"That guy must be in hot water with the Misses." He thought driving away.

Back inside the house Little Frank stopped to open the box from the toy store. 

A block away the delivery truck over turned from the shock wave of the explosion.

 * * * * * * *          

He was out on the balcony again when the special programming was interrupted by another special program. He was being blatantly obvious now. He couldn't resist. Maybe he was a freak with fame and fortune on his mind. The fortune he had. He lacked the fame. He wanted to be famous. He supposed deep down everyone did. Its what you're famous for that makes the difference. 

Pain. Let it be my legacy.

 * * * * * * *  

 Jim Gordon was beginning to like his unofficial protective custody. He enjoyed the luxury of Wayne Manor and the enigma filled Batcave and had the company of one of his oldest friends. 

"This is where you'd come to after a long night?" Jim asked as he and Bruce walked along.

"Sometimes I went to the secondary cave under Wayne Towers." He answered. He was thankful to talk Jim with out secrets between them.

"I have a question I want to ask you."

"Go ahead."

"Father to Father what do you think of Barbara and Dick getting married?"

"I think its been along time coming. He's been in love with her since before he could throw a batarang."

Jim laughed recalling the young boy wonder.

"I want you to know Barbara explained everything to me." he said. "I know why you didn't tell me she was Batgirl."

Bruce was silent for a while.

"Thank you." He said finally. "That has bothered me for a long time. So what do you think about the marriage?"

"I gave my blessing." He replied. "Granted I thought I was giving it to a businessman not Batman."

"Does it bother you?"

"It does." He said. "You've seen what's out there."

"So have you." He said. "You know the risk and you place your shield on everyday. He know the risks and so does Barbara, more so."

"And he has all those neat gadgets." Jim joked.

"I can get you some if you like." 

"No thanks. I'm a little too old to put on a cape."

Dick, in costume minus the cowl, stared and the read out on screen. No matter how many times he did the words were the same. 

"How's it going?" Jim asked as he approached. 

Dick wanted to clear the screen but he knew it was too late.

"What is this?" Jim said studying the readout. "Is this who you think is behind all the attacks?"

"Yes." Dark Knight replied. "I came to same conclusion myself."

"I can't be." Jim said. His whole body was numb. "There must be a mistake."

"The evidence doesn't lie." Batman said softly. His heart ached for Jim. Will this torture ever stop?

"I've found him." Oracle's voice said over the speakers. "He checked into the Ritz under his real name."

"Let's go." Dark Knight said. 

Batman moved to follow.

"I'm coming with you." Gordon announced.

"It would better if you stayed here." Dark Knight said.

"I wasn't asking permission." He replied. "Last time I checked I was still Commissioner."

The vigilantes wanted to disagree but decided to acquiesce.

* * * * * * *

 The night breeze tickled his skin as he strode along the rooftop. They were coming. He knew it as surely as he knew himself. He wondered if they understood. He would make them understand.

His years studying pain had increased his awareness. He knew they were gathered in the darkness around him.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He said. "I have a bomb. Show yourselves."

One by one they came into the open.

"What do you think of me father." He said flaunting his body. "Am I not beautiful."

The man standing before them was lean in build and tall. He had blue sunken eyes possessed of madness. His long hair and soft features lent him an androgynous effect.  

"You're not my son!" Gordon yelled.

"Oh but I am." He said. "The son you cast away."

Gordon tried to deny the madman's words but his heart told him they were true. He was looking into the face of his son, James Gordon the second. The same name he'd checked into the hotel under. 

James the second laughed seeing recognition in his father's eyes.

"You know don't you? You feel that father? That's my gift to you." He said waving the detonator in his hand. "That's my gift to you all."

There was a bright flare of light two mile away followed by a plume of smoke.

"Back up." He instructed as the heroes mover closer to him. "Or I take us all out now along with everyone in the hotel."

They did as commanded.

"Why." Jim asked. "Why cause all this destruction."

"Because its my gift." He explained. "Did you know mother remarried? He was rich. He was also a sadist. He delighted in pain. He taught me the meaning of pain. He taught me to understand it. I was a reluctant student at first. But as I grew older I began to teach him. Soon he was unworthy of my attention so I killed him and he enjoyed every minute of it."

"You're sick" Batman said.

"Maybe." He answered. "Then maybe I see the reality. Life is suffering. Ask the boy who finds out his biggest hero can't keep his pants zipped up. Then he's dropped into the hands of a psycho who delights in hurting children. He would tell you reality is pain and the truth to living is to understand it. Not just understanding but sharing it with others."

Another burst of light and column of smoke.

"I know what you're thinking." He said. "You want to hurt me to stop the bombs from hurting others. You're closer to me than you know. You use pain as a tool I use pain for pain's sake."

"Stop this son." Gordon pleaded. "We can get you help."

"I'm not the one who needs help!" He said. "You want to stop the bombs. I'll tell you how. They're keyed to my heartbeat. Every two hundred beats will set one off. There thirty…" he paused for another explosion. "Not counting that one. Stop my heart beat and the bombings stop."

The heroes looked at each other.

"Batman leave." Dark Knight commanded. "Jim and I will handle this."

"Times wasting." He taunted.

"He's right." Gordon said drawing his revolver. "You shouldn't be here."

Batman gritted his teeth and obeyed. Vanishing into the night.

Dark Knight and Gordon moved in for the kill.

This was a hellish dejavu for the Dark Knight. A few years before the accident, when he was still Batman, he was in a similar situation. It was and mad ninja master form the Hand name Kaiman who had a device linked to his heartbeat, he threatening to kill his hostages unless he died in honorable combat. Batman beat him and was going to break his neck but hesitated and Wolverine finished the job.

Dark Knight wasn't any surer that he could kill now than before but he had to. He wouldn't put the blood on Jim's hands.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he said. "I bet you two wish you'd let me drown back on that bridge don't you?"

Jim steeled himself and prepared to shoot, his clinical mind over riding his emotions.

"No." Dark Knight said. Webbing the gun out of Jim's hand then stuck his legs to the roof.

Azrael was supposed to be their ace in the hole. He was instructed to wait for his father's instructions. He was a good boy. He always did what father told him. By the book no back talk or mistakes. Deep inside him Jean Paul Valley, the true Jean Paul struggled for dominance.

Another blast.

"How sweet." He said. "I rather it was my father but I'll take you Bruce. Don't be so shocked. I brought the cleaners my father uses and bugged all his clothes. Whenever he went to the cave of yours I lost communication but I heard more than enough. Rest assured one of tonight' presents is for you. A certain clinic run by a certain doctor you're fond of. Is Leslie Tompkins like a mother to you Bruce? I envy you. I only have one mother to loose. You'll have the pain of losing two."  

Dark Knight reached out to choke his tormentor but he was gone.

Fifteen hundred feet over Gotham James the second opened his eyes. His body was on fire from broken bones and ruptured organs. Sudden acceleration isn't kind to the human body.

"Fitting that it would by you." He whispered looking into the masked face of Azrael. "You're the only who understands. Let us end our misery together."

Then a final detonation lit up the Gotham sky.  

 * * * * * * * 

Epilogue 1: Three days later.

The wedding magazines looked oddly at home amongst the myriad of computer equipment in Oracle headquarters.

"You would think someone's getting married." 

Barbara nearly jumped out of her wheelchair. 

"Will you stop doing that." She said as Dark Knight dissolved in view in front of her. Even with his mask she could tell he was doing that smirk he and Dick did.

"I'm here to give you and early wedding gift." He said extending his open hand. 

She saw the symboite ripple then produce a red and black crystal the size of a baseball.

"What is it?" she asked. 

"I guess you could call it you're brother or sister in law." He said. "It's the offspring of the symboite."

"Get it away." She said rolling back.

Dark Knight didn't move.

"It can give you your legs back." He said. "And it could give you so much more. It's more powerful than the one I have because it gestated in earth's atmosphere. To be honest I'm not completely sure what powers it possess."

She rolled toward Dark Knight with indecision in her eyes. 

 * * * * * * *      

Epilogue 2: three weeks later 

Things were finally getting back to normal for Nightwing. He and Batman were working on their relationship it wasn't quite like old times but it was getting there. He dropped through the skylight and made his way to the bedroom he was exhausted. He shed his mask, shirt and utility belt then collapsed in the bed.

She stared at him from the doorway. He didn't notice her following him. He hadn't changed the access code to the skylight so she came in after him. She loved him. She knew that now. 

He barely stirred as she lay next to him.

"You're back." He said. "I wondered when you were going to stop hiding."

"You saw me?"

"Yup."

"Tim do you mind if we wait until morning to talk?"

"Not at all Felicia." He replied as she snuggled up next to him.

* * * * * * * * *

Epilogue 3: two months later

"This meeting is adjourned." Superman said hitting the gavel on the stylized table. 

He skipped the usual small talk and headed directly to the JL teleporter. He could hear his fellow members discussing his action among themselves. One of them reminded the others that he could still hear them. Flash remarked that he couldn't.

He made a mental note to drop by and see Flash later. A cascade of colored lights later he was standing in Clark Kent's living room. It was modestly decorated, more in keeping with a man from Smallville then one of the mightiest heroes on earth. To his surprise he had a visitor waiting for him.

"Bruce." He said. Gazing at the man in the Armani suit sitting by the coffee table.

"Clark." 

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about the Lantern." He said. "I hear they gave it to Rick Jones."

Superman changed into sweats while Bruce was speaking and was now sitting in the other chair.

"I'm sure Mr. Jones is a class 'A' guy."

"But." Bruce said.

"He's been tied with the Avengers." He said. "So that's who he joined when he got the ring. A Green Lantern on the Avengers? It just doesn't seem right to me."

Bruce laughed.

"You could get even and recruit Iron Man."

"We have enough egos on the team."

They both laughed.

"Speaking of egos." Bruce said. "I want to discuss something with you."

"What is it?"

"I want to apply for membership to the Justice League."

"That would mean revealing your little secret."

"I know." He said.

 * * * * * *

 Final Epilogue: Six months later

It had been a long trip. Edgar made most of it on foot. He was a modest monk on a pilgrimage to a foreign land. He and his master.

 "How much farther." The voice asked. Edgar could hear it over the clip-clop of the train as it traveled the track.

"Not much farther." He said. If only he'd had a dollar for every time his master asked. He could return his holy order to what it before the Blue Pretender showed up. The others were fools to believe that Apocalypse was really St. Dumas. It was Edgar who alerted the X-Men. It would have been perfect plan if those two interlopers hadn't showed up.

Edgar escaped with his true master. Now, with his master preserved head in his duffle bag, he made his way to a country called Latveria. His master said there was on there that would help.        


	3. Strange Fruit: Darkest Depths

Strange Fruit: Darkest Depths

"Hate to do this to you." Gordon said as the screech of distant bats echoed around him. "I know you just got back."

"Can't be helped." Batman replied examining the papers Gordon handed him. "This is the third person found like this."

"Nine millimeter close range." Gordon said. "Our perp likes his work."

"You should've called me when you found the second victim." Batman stated.

"And pulled you away from your honeymoon? I'd never have heard the end of it." He said. "Besides we didn't know they were linked until Montoya pulled the ballistics yesterday."

"Nice to see she hasn't lost her touch." He said walking to the Batmobile. "Is she still declining promotion?"

"Sure is and I don't know how long I can keep it open waiting on her to change her mind. The mayor is pressuring me to hire a new lieutenant and he strongly suggests it be a woman."

"Maybe I'll talk to her. Nudge her in the right direction." He replied taking his seat in the powerful machine.

"If you can't I'll have to take this Jean Dewolff who applied from out of state. She's qualified but I'd rather it be somebody in house."

"I'll see what I can do." he said as the cockpit slid shut.

 * * *   

The faded sign on the chain link fence near the gate read "Fillmore Industrial". The huge complex once provided millions to the economy. Now it was nothing more than an eyesore. Most citizens didn't notice when an anonymous investor brought it for back taxes. Those that did prayed it would be torn down and turned into one of those strip malls that were so popular now.

Frank Castle sat at his workbench reading the newspaper. He renovated the top southeast corner of the building changing it into his headquarters. It wasn't much but it was the first step in his war on crime.

The senseless deaths of his wife and children changed him profoundly. He saw the world differently now. It was a place were sickness and chaos threatened to overwhelm the common man. How else could you explain the son of a police commissioner committing such horrible acts?

Someone needed to stand in the breech and war against the darkness. Frank decided he would be that someone. He knew the police, Batman, Superman and others tried but they didn't see the truth. This was war. The enemy could not be rehabilitated nor could it be housed indefinitely. The enemy had to be slaughtered wherever it reared its head. Only he had the guts, commitment and desire to do what needed to be done. He would be the one to root out the evil infesting Gotham. He would find them and deliver the ultimate punishment. He would be the Punisher.

"They're calling me a serial killer." He said balling up the paper and throwing it to the floor. "They don't understand."

He got up from the chair and paced the floor running his fingers through his black hair.

"Don't they know those men were evil?"

The crumpled Gotham Gazette headline "Serial Killer on the Loose" stared up at him.

"They don't know because I haven't shown them." He said with fire in his blue eyes.

An alarm on the wall chirped. 

He walked over to the mirror to look at himself, not for vanities sake but to check his equipment. His black armored bodysuit was dull, barely reflecting any light. He wore an armored vest over his chest. This he it painted with a white skull. The skull was meant to stand out against the rest of his uniform, the thought being to draw enemy fire to the place he was best protected. That was the theory at least; he hadn't come across any body that'd shot back yet. He finished by pulling his black mask over his face. His mask was solid black with tinted eyepieces and covered his entire face. 

He moved to his file cabinet retrieving some of the contents and placed them in his black duffle bag. 

"They will know me by morning." He said in his muffled voice. 

 * * * *

Niko gunned his motorcycle turning off the street down the alley. He thought he was clever, he never imagined the Batmobile could make a near ninety-degree turn. Then he had another glimmer of hope as the alley narrowed down to a passageway just big enough for his bike.

Batman watched Niko slip through the opening like thread through the eye of a needle. 

"Who designed this city?" He thought hitting the eject button.

The cockpit slid open as Batmobile began to break. There was a loud thump as pneumatic thrusters pushed him skyward. With in seconds Batman was high over the buildings. He grabbed the edges of his cape placing his body in the iron cross gymnastic position. The fabrics of the cape stiffened changing into glide wings. 

Niko grinned under his helmet. He couldn't wait to tell his boys how he escaped the big bad Batman. He was still thinking about it when a shadow fell over him.

****   

The Death's Head Crew ruled the Moorland Housing Projects with an iron fist. Police avoided the place like the plague. Not even Batman dared to challenge them.

Poppa Doc stood in the gangs House, which consisted of the first three apartments on the ground floor with door sized holes knocked out of the separating walls. From here they controlled everything. 

"I want to give props to all my peoples for giving me this award." He said. He looked over at the couch were his award, a sixteen year old Hispanic girl, sat. "I want to thank the little people.

"Mike Nasty" 

Mike nodded to his leader. He was an elder by age, being twenty-four. The African American man was built like a bull and had a temper to match. He'd been a member of Death's Head for three years. He had his black jacket with a white skull across his lap.

"H-Dawg"

H-Dawg jumped up and started doing a dance called the Death Walk in which he threw his set's gang signs. He stood five feet two inches but had the heart of lion. Whenever a fight erupted it usually this eighteen-year-old Hispanic at the center. He was an elder by time served, being a member since his twelfth birthday.  

"And last but not least my ace Ray Deezy"

Ray took a drag from his blunt and spouted off a train of obscenities. He was the only Caucasian ever allowed to join. He was the last of the elders having brought his way in with his inheritance. He was constantly trying to prove himself to his fellow members. When he heard Poppa Doc talking about how fine little Maria Sanchez had gotten, he knew if he made it happen Poppa Doc would finally make the others give him the respect he deserved.

He masterminded the whole thing. He was the one that set her brother up to take the fall for some missing drugs, drugs that Ray later sold. He was the one that suggested if Maria came down to the Death house willingly all would be forgiven.

H-Dawg and Mike Nasty found out about it and wanted a piece of the action. Ray agreed. It was going to be a rough night for Maria.

"Well enough talk." Poppa Doc said. "Lets get down to business."

He walked over and scooped Maria up in his powerful arms. 

H and Mike argued over who was going to be next. Ray sat back in his chair and chilled. Then there was a knock at the door.

"You at the wrong door fool." Ray said.

Another knock.

"Damn crack head." Ray said going to the door. "I said you at the wrong door. Go down to one bee."

Another knock.

This got the others attention as well. Willy and Pete, the guards, should've moved the person along by now.

"Where them fool guards at?"

Before Ray could answer a body crashed through the window. The three Death's Head elders turned as the room filled with smoke. H-Dawg was the first to fall with a hole in his right eye. Mike Nasty managed to draw his weapon but his eyes were tearing too bad to see clearly, so he fired at the first movement he saw. Ray stumbled out of the smoke at his feet clutching a chest wound.

The Punisher's coup of the Death's Head Crew was going perfect. All over the complex the residents were taking back their building. It was up to him to crush the gang's back by eliminating their leadership.

Mike Nasty wiped his eyes posted with his back against the wall. Slowly the fog lifted and he was startled to find the mystery attacker standing two feet in front of him.

"Who the hell…" He said. He was disarmed before he could finish his statement. "I don't need my gun to get you sucka."

The Punisher holstered his guns and beckoned for Mike to try.

Mike grabbed the Punisher in a bear hug smashing him into the wall. Punisher bashed Mike in the top of the head with a head but over and over. A ceramic plate and a layer of padding protected Punisher, Mike wasn't so lucky. 

The blood flowing from his split scalp distracted Mike long enough for Punisher to break his grip. He grabbed Mike's wrist slamming the thug into the wall face first. Then Punisher kicked him in the back of his legs, dropping Mike down to his knees. 

Punisher was well acquainted with Michael Lawrence Berry aka Mike Nasty. Mike once did a home invasion. He forced the husband to watch while he and other members of Deaths Head Crew ransacked the house and the family. They got off because the arresting officer forgot to read them their rights. Two days later the husband, the only living witness, was found dead. Punisher had something special planned for Mike Nasty.

He snatched Mike's arm up in the air. Then he pulled his nine-millimeter out and placed it right in Mike's armpit and pulled the trigger. There was a group of nerves bundled there. Mike wouldn't die but the pain would make a knee or gut shot seem like a paper cut. From Mike's screams of agony he already knew that.

Poppa Doc clutched Maria around the neck with one hand and held a Mac-ten automatic with the other. His eyes firmly fixed on the door. He cursed himself for picking the one room without a window.

"Let me go!" she pleaded.

"Shut up trick." He barked. "Do you know who's out there? Is it your brother?"

She didn't answer. 

"Lorenzo!" he shouted. "Is that you homes? Come on in and we can talk about it. I haven't touched your sister. We were just talking."

There was only the sound of Maria's whimpering. 

"Come on in my man and we can discuss this. You wanted to be a member right? Well I'll make you one tonight. You won't even have to get jumped in. How's that?"

Time seemed to stand still as the door swung open. 

"Stupid son of a …" 

Poppa Doc fired his gun spilling hot shell casings onto the bed. He expected to see the bleeding form of Lorenz Sanchez instead he saw a white Death's Head, a nine millimeter and a thin red beam. After that he saw nothing else. 

Maria screamed and backed away from Punisher as he entered the room. He checked the room to make sure it was free of gang bangers then he left as he entered.

Lorenz bashed the door down and entered the sacred DHC holy ground. The men who had ruled his life with so much power and authority now lay before him like discarded trash. Mike's cries of anguish sounded as sweet nectar to him. He stood there silently gloating. 

Punisher, framed in the doorway, watched him.

Lorenz noticed a red dot playing over his chest and his heart sank. He followed the beam back to its source. He looked at the man dressed in black. Lorenz was sure the man knew his thoughts. 

Punisher walked over to Mike who was screaming for release. Without taking his gaze from Lorenz he ended Mike's misery. Then turned and climbed out the window.

Lorenz exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He understood the silent message. If he got out of line the man in black would return. He would carry that lesson with him for rest of his life right on into Congress.

****        

There was a wet snap as Batman forced Tyrone Sullivan to the street. Ty, as he was called on the block, was a pimp with the dirty habit of selling the members of his stable of into White Slavery. As a matter of fact they didn't have to be prostitutes at all. Most of the time they were women he snatched off the streets. Ty wasn't all that discriminatory about ages either. That earned him rougher than normal treatment.

"You are going to tell me what I want to know." Batman stated cuffing Ty's hands behind his back.

"I ain't tell you …"he started when the air was kicked out of him.

"I like filthy language as much as I like filthy pimps." 

Batman wrapped a line around Ty's feet.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Ty yelled.

Batman wrapped the other end of the line around his hand and retrieved his jump line launcher.

"Here we go." He said as the line retracted pulling Ty and him into the air. 

Ty closed his eyes and screamed. When he did open them again he screamed harder.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?"

Ty screamed again.

"You see we have a problem." Batman said calmly. "This grapple was designed to hold no more than two hundred pounds. I weigh close to that myself. Then when you add the utility belt."

The launcher whined and they dropped a few inches. Ty screamed louder.

"The cape is almost twelve pounds by itself."

They slipped a few more inches. Ty started to pray to the God he'd ignored all his life.

"So what I'm saying is." 

They fell several feet this time. Ty wet himself ruining his eight hundred dollar pants and one hundred dollar shirt.

"I'll tell you what ever you want to know." Ty yelled with a hoarse voice. 

"Good boy." Batman replied hitting the switch that pulled them the rest of way to the roof.

****    

The Batmobile pulled to a stop inside the abandoned train station. This was one of his caves away from the cave. He was there to restock on weapons and quick cuffs.

"Master Dick." Alfred's voice called into his earpiece.

"Go ahead." He replied.

"I think you should see the news."

"Will do. Batman out." He said looking up from his equipment chest.

"News." 

The monitor across from him snapped to life showing eight square inserts, each displaying a different news station.

"Six." He said indicating the local channel and it filled the screen as the others faded. 

"You can see the celebration going on behind me." She said. People were shouting and dancing in front of a sign that read "Moorland". "Here's what they have to say."

An older Hispanic woman joined the reporter on camera.

"We are happy because he came to free us."

"Who came to free you?"

The woman produced a black card with the Punisher's emblem on it. After which she walked off camera rejoining the celebration.

"The police and paramedics are removing the bodies of members of the Death Head Crew as well as some of the residents. I'm told the inside looks like a war zone. It seems that it was war where the residents have emerged victorious."

"Off." Batman barked and the monitor went black.

"Alfred." 

"I'm here sir."

"Please pull records on the Death's Head Crew cross reference with Moorland Projects."

"Yes sir."

"And one more thing."

"Yes sir."

"Some hot chocolate and an tuna sandwich too."

"Yes sir."

Batman saw the time flashing on his wrist chronometer. He had one more stop to make before he could return home. 

**** 

The scars on her faced were healed but she could see them plain as day every time she looked in the mirror. Renee Montoya once thought she was pretty, not beautiful mind you, just pretty. But now she felt she wasn't even that anymore. She switched the light off and walked out the bathroom.

There was a rapt on her bedroom window. Cautiously, with gun in hand, she investigated.

When she pulled the drapes back she saw Batman knelled on the ledge outside. He held up five fingers then pointed up to the roof.

Five minutes later she stood in the night air with Batman. She wore a pair of blue jeans, sweatshirt, bunny houses shoes and a ball cap pulled down over her eyes.    

"The bulk of my files are at the station." She said.

"That's not what I'm here for." He replied. "I wanted you to know that I think you would make an excellent Lieutenant."

"You think so?" She replied with a smile in her voice. She was flattered. Here the defender of Gotham had stopped by to encourage her.

"Yes." He said. His white eyepieces glowed in the night and she felt the weight of his gaze. "I know it's been a long road back for you. Use that experience for strength. I know you can do it."

"I'll reconsider." She said. She though she saw a smile tug at his face. "It's not a yes though. At least not yet."

"Good enough." He said.

She looked down at her feet trying to recall all the questions she wanted to ask him if she ever got the chance. When she looked up he was gone.

*****  

Frank read the Gotham Gazette with pride; the headline read "New Vigilante in Gotham". The article went on to describe how corrupt the three previous victims were, thanks to the files he'd sent, and told of his exploits last night at the Moorland Projects.

"Now they know." He said reading the rest of the paper. 

*****   

Dick Grayson sat at the desk in his room studying the file Alfred assembled for him. The sun was high into its morning arc and sleep was calling to him. He placed the documents in his secured briefcase and retired to bed. 

He desired the company of his wife but she wasn't home. She was in New York at the Stark International medical building. She was getting tested for Stark's new nerve restoring procedure. If it worked she would be able to walk again. She had rejected Bruce's offer to join with a symboite. Dick was glad she had. He didn't think he'd ever get used to Bruce's. He didn't want to think of his wife bonded with one. 

***** 

It was ten thirty am when Gordon took the stage in the new Gotham Police Headquarter media relation room.

"Thankfully we haven't had to use this room since our opening." He said. There were cameras mounted in the ceiling focused on him broadcasting to the television stations. 

"Let me tell you what we know about this mystery person or persons who attacked the Moorland complex last night."

"Don't you mean liberated." A reporter interrupted. 

"Moorland wasn't under siege." Gordon responded.

"You never lived there."

"No I haven't." he said. "But…"

"I grew up there." The reporter confessed. "Out of all those years I can count on one hand the times I saw GCPD."

Gordon was going to speak when he was cut off again.

"You forgot about us Commissioner, you and your pointed ear savior. Now when some one does the job you couldn't or wouldn't you want to lock them up? Well I hope you never find the people responsible for the liberation of the Moorland Housing Projects." Then the reporter stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes.

***** 

"Thank you for coming on such late hour Commissioner." Sebastian Clark said shaking Gordon's hand. 

"Its part of my job." He said taking his seat. He didn't think too much of the current Mayor. Sebastian had awkwardness about him like a man stuck in perpetual puberty. One would wonder how he became mayor in the first place. It wasn't until you met him in person that you saw Clark's gift. He had the gift of communication that could convince a Nun to steal but even that was an understatement. Whenever they talked Gordon felt like Eve in the garden and Sebastian was holding the forbidden fruit.

"I suppose you've seen all the turmoil the city is in?"

"Yes sir."

"The citizens are erecting shrines to this mystery person or persons."

"I've instructed my people to take them down whenever they're found on city property."

"You're a good man Commissioner." He said in his measured tones. "But I think you're going about this in the wrong way. I think we should let the people have their little moment."

"But it's undermining the effectiveness of my people."

"Nonsense. This hero worship is harmless."

"I'll remind you that this so called hero of theirs started a uprising in the Moorland Housing Projects that took the lives of sixty two people."

"Most of them, fifty to be exact, were known gang members."

"Are you saying you agree with these tactics?"

"No, not at all. I'm trying to get you to see this from the citizen's point of view. They see this lunatic as a hero. Of course you and I know better. I think we can round him or them up quietly. That way we don't create any martyrs."

"I see your point."

"Good. That's why I'm suggesting that you scale back your taskforce. I would like the people to see more police on the streets doing their normal jobs. I see this as a better counter measure to the uproar our vigilante has caused. Maybe we should let our resident masked avenger deal with it. I'm guessing he likes this even less then you do."

"I'll consider it."

"Good. I see we haven't filled the Lieutenant position your wife left open when she resigned. Why is that?"

"Montoya is still on the fence."

"If she's not off in two days I request you hire Jean Dewolff for the position."

"I'll have it filled by the end of the week."

"Good."  

******    

Batman walked in the darkness with the surety of a hind on a cliff face. He was barely visible as he moved from room to room of the aptly named Death House. He found the irony compelling. The men killed here wore a Death's head as their symbol of power until they happened upon one whom claimed death as more than a symbol. 

"He believes death is his to command." Batman whispered. A red light blinking in the corner of his vision told him the recording device in his belt was active. "He doesn't think he is above it. Witnesses report he was wearing body armor so he's aware of his own mortality. Death is his tool, a scalpel in fact and he sees himself as the surgeon. I'm now moving on to the rear bedroom where he killed Papa Doc leader of the Death's head Crew."

The bloodstains on the wall and bed appeared grayish green in his starlight lenses.

He stood in the doorway and he could see the scene play in his head. He could feel the impact of the Mac-ten's point three eight caliber ammunition. He could hear the screams of Maria Sanchez. The police found eighteen spent shells. That meant Papa Doc fired a one second controlled burst. 

Batman walked into the room and stopped beside the bed. Papa Doc was shot twice, the first shot struck the chest, pulping the heart. Then he was shot again. This time a head shot that caused the back of Doc's skull to explode outward.

Batman looked down at the thick stain on the bed.

"While he does derive a certain amount of satisfaction from killing its deeper than that." Batman whispered. "I think he's seeking a purpose. He possibly suffered some tragedy that triggered this. Not much different from Bruce or myself."

Batman spent the rest of his time in silence. It was a sobering thought. Either Bruce of himself could have wound up as a vengeful killer. 

***** 

There was something about seeing the world through the eye of a high-powered riflescope. There was a connection between the hunter and prey.

A year ago, when the rebuilding started, the Pernitti family expanded its hold on the construction industry. They were not going to settle for anything less than ninety percent control. Those that didn't agree suffered what was later called the Exodus Sanction, in which their first-born children were killed. This broke even the staunchest rebels. 

Frank doubted Jacob, the Patriarch of the Pernitti family, read the whole story of the Pharaoh and the Jews exit from Egypt. But that was ok. Frank was always a good Sunday school teacher.    

Jacen Pernitti had arrived home from jail, serving six years of a fifteen-year sentence. Not that it was what most would consider prison time. Under the Pernitti family influence young Jacen had access to beer, drugs, women, and anything else he wanted except his freedom. It was a small sacrifice; one could argue he lived better behind bars than out on the bricks. One thing was certain he was much safer under lock and key.

The eye followed Jacen as he mingled with his guest. 

"Father you're much too kind." Frank mouthed reading Jacen's lips.

Jacen gave his father a hug. Frank exhaled and squeezed the trigger. 

******      

The sun made its crawl above the horizon. Denizens of the night gave way to the citizens of the day. Batman stood atop Gotham Clock Tower watching the shift change. It reminded him that he too needed to change. He dropped into Barbara's old apartment via a hidden panel in the southeast roof face.

Like the city outside the place was in transition. His wife wasn't completely finished moving all her belongings to Wayne Manor, her new home. Neither of them was sure what they would do with the place since, thanks to Bruce, she owned the building. In the meantime it was playing the part of the chain of Batman's auxiliary caves.

Dick Grayson removed the cowl from his face, followed by the cape, gloves and finally the utility belt. He placed them on a chair in the backroom. He kept the remainder of his costume on, a symbol he wasn't quite ready stop being Batman yet.

The apartment was silent, too silent. He normally had the company of hundreds of bats or the thunder of passing subway trains.

"Television." He said walking into the kitchen. He'd opened the refrigerator and retrieved a carton of orange juice when he noticed it was still quiet. "Television." 

There was still no response from the computer. He slathered cream cheese on a bagel half got his glass of juice and went into the computer room. It was a mess of wires, keyboards and monitors.

"Diagnostic." He said, again no response. "Must be the voice recognition program."

He sat on the floor next to the appropriate terminal, half working, half eating. Computers weren't his "thing" and he knew it. If he were smart he would call Tim and get some assistance. 

"I have to learn sometime." He thought finishing his bagel and washing it down with his juice. "May as well be now." 

*****   

Jacob Pernitti stood next to the cooling table looking at the remains of his son. Jacen's face was missing but Jacob's anger wouldn't let him turn away. He'd seen death before. But to have this atrocity happen to his very own flesh and blood was unspeakable. He was even denied an open casket funeral an ultimate insult.

"Boss." Vito Sinclair said softly. It was the first word spoke in the two hours.

"Speak."

"Read this." He said handing his boss the morning paper.

Jacob took the paper and read the headline. He handed the paper back to his top lieutenant with the words: Bring him to me. Sinclair nodded in the affirmative and left the room. Jacob was once again alone with his son. 

****

 The sign of the window read "McCrery's". It was a small restaurant that was the unofficial pre and post duty stop of Gotham Police officers. It was here they celebrated it was here they mourned. It was a place where rank was left at the door. It was where you could carouse with good friends or come to contemplate your future. 

Frank had become a fixture in McCrery's since his family died at first it was to drown his sorrows now it was to keep tabs on what the police knew about his other life.  

"Montoya?" Frank said stopping in front of the booth. "Is that you Renee?" 

"It's me." she replied looking up from her plate.

"Haven't seen you in here lately." he said. He saw her expression and concluded she wanted to be alone. "I can see you're deep in thought."

"No please sit." She pleaded.

"Ok." He said sliding into booth opposite her. 

"So I heard you retired." She said returning to her food.

"Yeah." He said. "I tried returning after the funeral but it just wasn't the same."

"I understand." She said. "It was hard for me after we buried Bullock."

Some people wouldn't understand how she could compare loosing her partner to his loosing his family but Frank could. 

"But you stuck it out." He added. "That's why they want you for Lieutenant."

"You know about that?"

"I maybe off the force but I'm not out of the loop."

"You never took Lieutenant." She said. "Why?"

"Probably the same reasons you haven't accepted yet." He answered. "I love the streets. The higher you go the less of it you see."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"But it would be different with you." He added. "I think the Commissioner would give you the same leeway he gave Essen. He wouldn't plant you behind a desk."

"I hadn't thought about that." She confessed. 

"Not that my opinion matters but I think they couldn't have found anyone better."

She smiled.

"They seem to think Jean Dewolff can do just as well."

"Mitchell Dewolff's little girl?" Frank said leaning back in his seat.

"You know her?"

"Served under her Pop back in New York before my transfer to Gotham." Frank said. "He'd go an and on about his little Jeanie. He was a good man."

"You said he was?"

"He died two years ago." Frank said. "He did live long enough to see her solve one hell of a homicide though. So I hear you've got the Punisher case."

She didn't reply.

"So what do you think?" Frank asked.   

 "I think he needs to be stopped." She said looking up from her food. "I understand his motives but I can't condone murder."

"Even if it gets the scumbags off the streets?"

"Even scumbags have rights." She replied returning to her food. "If we don't protect the rights of the least of us what hope do the rest of us have?"

"Spoken like a liberal." He joked.

"Can't help it. I was raised that way." She said. "But you know who would've thought the Punisher was a step in the right direction?"

"Who's that?"

"Harvey." She confirmed. "We'd get into these discussions all the time and he'd call me a liberal just like you did."

"Harvey was a good man." Frank said. "Not much on fashion but a good man."

"And a great cop." She added.

"You really miss him don't you?"

She was silent.   

Frank pulled out a pen and wrote on one of the napkins.

"Here's my cell number." He said sliding it to her. "If you ever want to talk or something."

She took the number and he excused himself.

****

Mahogany paneling and bookshelves covered the walls. There was one solitary window that let light in through thick bulletproof glass. A large dark stained oak desk with a black marble top dominated the room. This was Jacob Pernitti's den and the center of his underworld empire. 

He sat in the leather hand crafted chair behind the desk waiting. He didn't like waiting but he'd grown accustomed to it. He'd waited his turn to run the organization. He didn't rush it like some of the other bosses. His father handed it to him just as his father received it from his grandfather. That was the right way, the old school way. One day he planned to give the business to his son but that was taken from him. Jacob was far from being a monogamous husband; he had other children, other sons. Only the son of his wife could inherit leadership. The rest, as far as the mob was concerned, were bastards and had no inheritance other than what money he left to them.

He thought of his wife Lucida. She was old but she hadn't started menopause yet. He could still have an heir. He pushed the thought away as quickly as it came. He was sixty-eight now. He didn't have the patience or the time to raise another son. Jacob was a man of facts and figures. He knew that the Pernitti bloodline, in its official sense, was over. The Pernitti crime family would continue but someone else would be the head. His heart ached when he considered it. He began to second guess himself. Maybe he should've let Jacen serve the full prison term. 

"No." he shouted slamming his hand against the marble desktop. 

It wasn't his fault. He wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. It was the Punisher and so long as Jacob Pernitti drew breath he would see to it that the Punisher did not.

****   

Mark Johansson had been told of hell when he was a child in Sunday school. The teacher told him you had to die to get there. She was wrong. He was in hell now and he was very much alive.

Mark was a reporter for the Gotham Gazette. When the Punisher started sending him material to print Mark started seeing Pulitzer. He was the only one the vigilante talked to, that is if you consider packages arriving in the mail talking. Now he regretted ever hearing the name Punisher.

Punisher killed Jacob Pernitti's son last night. The Jacob Pernitti, as in mentioned in the same company as John Gotti, and Al Capone, Jacob Pernitti. Now Jacob was looking for the Punisher and Mark was his first stop. 

Mark swore he didn't know who the Punisher was. He swore it when he first arrived and now, five missing fingers and a steel spike in the knee later, he still swore it.

"Please Mr. Pernitti." Mark pleaded. "I told you all I know."

Jacob Pernitti stood before him dressed black slacks covered by waders, black shirt and butcher's apron. His men were dressed in similar fashion.

"You know what?" Jacob said. "I finally believe you."

"Thank you Mister Pernitti."

"I tell you what." He said. "To make up for it I'll give you…what…two million dollars. What do you think Vito is that enough to repay Mister Reporter man for his fingers and his knee?"

"Sounds good to me boss."

"What do you think Mr. Johansson? I give you the money and I'll send you to my doctor, my very own personal physician, Doctor Yantis. He'll fix you up and you won't tell the cops about this misunderstanding. Right?"

"Yes sir mister Pernitti." Mark replied. 

"That's good." He said turning to leave. 

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Hey Boss." Vito called.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't old man Yantis die last year?"

"You know you're right." He said turning back around. With out hesitation he shot Mark between the eyes. "A promise is a promise."

****       

 "I need a favor." Jacob Pernitti said.

"My favors don't come cheap." The voice said over the speakerphone. 

"I'll give you ten million dollars. How's that?"

"You know what I want to hear old man."

"I'll give you forty percent of the Family."

"Fifty one."

"Are you out of your mind? Silvermane and Two Face were willing to handle it for twenty five."

"Then I suggest you use them. Of course when they fail, which they will, and you come crawling back to me my price will be seventy percent."

"Fifty one. That's controlling interest."

"I know."

"With all that you have, you want my family too?"

"You can never have enough. Jacob you are wasting my time. Either accept my terms now or accept them later."

"I accept."

"Good. I'll send two of my best men."

"Thank you Kingpin."

"No Jacob, thank you."

A solitary tear fell from Jacob's eye as he disconnected the call. It was over. He sold his family out to the Kingpin; no price was too great. Jacob would hold the still beating heart of the Punisher in his hands. 

****  

"I love you too." Dick said. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"How's she doing Master Dick?"

"They start the procedure tomorrow afternoon." He said putting on his cowl. "I won't be able to talk to her for five days after that."

"Why not?"

"Because once the ground work for her artificial nervous system is in place she'll have to write the code that will operate it." Batman replied.

"My word." Alfred said in amazement. "She will have to program her own nervous system?"

"That's the plan." He said. "Her gift with computers is one of the reasons Stark agreed to perform the procedure. He believes she will be able to do it."

"And what about you sir?"

"Me." He said straddling the Bat-cycle. "I know she can do anything she puts her mind to but that doesn't stop me from being scared for her."

"Spoken like a husband Master Dick." He said. "She'll be fine."

"Thanks Alfred."

****

"We interrupt this program with this breaking report. Reporter Mark Johansson's body was dumped outside the Gotham Gazette only minutes ago. Witnesses say they saw a black van with a red stripes and mag wheels fleeing the scene. Reports say that the body was mutilated…"

Frank punched his heavy bag out of frustration. He'd killed Mark by sending those documents. It was his fault. He cursed himself for his desire to be understood. 

"Never again." He shouted as sand plied about his feet. There would be no more explanations of his actions. If that meant the people hated him then so be it. This was his war to fight on his terms.

****      

Batman ducked as a knife split the space his head had been a second ago. These two bit perps should have been lying on the ground cuffed a minute ago. He wasn't moving as fluidly as normal. He parried a blow from a baseball bat with the forearm guards on his gauntlets and replied with a kick to the thug's stomach. The man doubled over in pain as the other man renewed his attack with the knife. Batman caught the man by the wrist wrenching the knife from his hand. He followed up by slamming the man to the alley floor.

He was knelling down cuffing the assailant when he felt the rush of wind. He instinctively tumbled out of the way catching a glancing blow on the shoulder. 

He rolled to his feet facing his attacker; it was the man with the bat. As the other "bat-man" rushed him, he saw eight different ways to end this fight. He spent into the downward blow letting bat skim along his back while retaliating with an elbow his attackers face. Then the fight was over.

"Master Dick." 

"Go ahead." Batman replied walking back to the Bat cycle.

"There's a situation in the new Italy sector."

"Is it something the police can handle I was thinking about calling it a night."

"It is a costumed type problem sir."

"Understood."

****

Frank drove like a bat out of hell. He had underestimated Jacob Pernitti and never figured the mobster had access to super powered criminals. He franticly checked his rearview mirror; the man in the gray body armor with orange tunic, boots and hooded cape was still on his tail. 

"You're dead Punisher." Hobgoblin taunted from his jet glider. He reached into his gray pouch for one of his surprises. 

Frank saw the bomb coming at him and swerved his out of the way as it went off destroying a parked car. He hated endangering innocents but it couldn't be helped. He just wasn't equipped to deal with this kind of threat and retreat was his only option.

Batman sliced in and out of traffic gaining on them. The Hobgoblin was so concerned with killing the Punisher he didn't notice the caped crusader until it was almost too late.

"What?" the Goblin said hearing the sound of metal meeting metal behind him. He looked back to see Batman being pulled toward him. "Let me show you what I do to hitch hikers." He shouted.

The Bat grapple whined and it struggled to overcome the momentum of Hobgoblin's insane aerobatics. 

"Still there?" Goblin asked glancing over his shoulder. "You're worse than Spider-Man. But I'll fix that."

Batman watched one of Hobgoblin's razor bats circle around in an attempt to severe his grapple line. He knocked it off course with one of his own projectiles. Now he was inches from reaching Hobgoblin's glider. 

"Damn you." Hobgoblin shouted pointing his index finger at Batman. The tip of his finger lit up with a yellow light then discharged a series of force bolts.

Batman felt like he'd been hosed with a sub machine gun as he fell through the open sky. Fighting past the pain, he activated his glide wings much to the Hobgoblin's dismay. 

"You made me loose the Punisher." He said priming a pumpkin bomb. "And it's going to cost you."

Batman twisted in the air in an attempt to evade the deadly shell. Most of the shock wave missed him but the shrapnel was more persistent. His glide cape was shredded and the first buildings of the Gotham skyline were approaching rapidly. With the blackness of unconsciousness impending, he used his last bit of will to trigger his JLA emergency beacon. It was a long shot but that's all he had. Seeing Batman's predicament the Hobgoblin laughed and flew off.

"Batman." He said shaking his friend by the shoulder. "You alright?"

He slowly opened his eyes seeing the crimson masked face of Wally West better know as the Flash.

"I'm fine."

"I've got him. He's alright." Flash said into his communicator.

"Affirmative." Atom replied. "I'll clear the call."

"Thanks." Batman said as Flash helped him to his feet. 

"Don't thank me." Flash replied with his jovial smile. "You were like this when I found you."

"You and your jokes." Batman said with a similar smile. He looked out on the Gotham skyline from the top of the Foxx Towers building.

Flash was going to protest when he got another call.

"It's the wife. I left fish frying on the stove and she's not happy."

Batman smirked recalling his own wife. 

"We'll talk later."

"Definitely."

A moment later Flash was gone, leaving Batman alone with his thoughts. 

****    

Frank discarded his mask, throwing it on the floor. Tonight was a disgrace. He was caught grossly unprepared. Facing gang bangers and dope dealers he could handle but super villains where totally beyond him. If he was going to be effective he needed help.

****     

Dick held the phone to his ear patiently waiting.

"Hello."

"What's up little bro?" 

"Nothing much." Tim replied. "What's happening with you?"

"You got time to talk?"

"Sure."

"How busy are you?"

"Just the usual." Tim replied. 

"You think you could fill in for me for a few nights?"

"What's wrong?" Tim asked excitedly. "Is Babs ok?"

"She's fine." He said. "It's me. I was almost killed tonight because my head wasn't in the game." He exhaled in frustration then continued. "The more I do this the more I see I'm not Bruce. I can't turn my emotions on and off. I should be in Los Angelous with my wife."

"I understand." He said. "If you feel that way you should go. I'd be glad to fill in until you return."

Dick sighed in relief.

"Thanks bro." He said. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Tim replied. "By the way I may be joining you soon. Every since you two got married I've started hearing 'M' word around here more and more."

Dick gave his "I told you so" laugh.

"Not my best man." He said. "The one who boasted that the Blob had a better chance of beating Flash in a foot race than he had of getting married."

"Ha, ha." Tim said. "Just send me what you've been working on to bring me up to speed."

****

Jim Gordon was finally getting accustomed to the decent down into the Batcave. It still had certain awe to it that he hoped he'd never get over. It was like descending into another world, a world of perpetual night. It was the perfect home for Batman.

"Any new developments?" Gordon asked approaching his son in law. 

"Pernitti has hired some out of town help."

"The man on some kind of flying device?" he said repeating the reports he'd heard.

"His name is the Hobgoblin." Dick answered. "He's from New York."

"This keeps getting worse."

"I know that's what makes what I'm about to say even harder." He said taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm leaving to be with Barbara. I need to be there when she wakes up."

Dick was expecting a harsh lecture on responsibilities and prioritizing but it didn't come.

Gordon's face softened.

"Good." He said. "I was wondering when you'd figure that out. When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour." He replied, relief evident in his voice. "Tim will be filling in while I'm gone."

"Does he know what's going on?"

"He will when he contacts you tonight."

"Then Godspeed to you son." He said placing a strong hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Give her a kiss for me when she wakes up."

"I will."  

****

"Who it." Linus Lieberman asked.

"Its me Mr. Lieberman." He said. "Frank Castle I worked your brother's case a few years back."

"Ah Officer Castle." He said opening the door. "Please come in."

"Thank you."

"I was just having my morning coffee." He said. "Would you like a cup?"

"Yeah that would be great." He said following the older Jewish man back to the kitchen.

"What brings you to my house?"

"I wanted to let you know the man who murdered your brother and family is dead. He was died in the Moorland Housing Projects Incident."

The older man stared at Frank 

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I was the one who did it." He stated. 

"You are this Punisher person?" he asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Why tell me this?"

"Because I need your help." Frank replied. "I need more than bullets if I'm going to be successful."

"What makes you think I can help you?" 

"Beside the Doctorates you hold and the patents you have, you are the head of Wayne Tech Research and Development Division."

"Why would I help you?" he said sipping his coffee. "You are just as much a criminal as they are."

Frank's face stiffened. 

"You know as well as I do that evil can't be coddled like a wayward child. It has to be crushed. Our system doesn't fix the problem it promotes it. Any low life with enough money or good enough defense team can beat the system and those that do find themselves incarcerated return to the streets wiser criminals than before.

I saw your face when the judge released Michael Berry. All that evidence against him meant nothing because a cop forgot to read him his Miranda rights. Michael had been arrested so many times he could recite the damn Miranda rights foreword and backwards but it didn't matter. You wanted to do something about it. You wanted to kill him."

"But you talked me out of it."

"I was wrong." Frank confessed. "I didn't understand until I lost my own family." 

"Because we both lost our families." He said. "You think that makes us the same? Mr. Castle whatever crusade you are on you can exclude me as a companion. The truth is you were right when you stopped me. I was headed for destruction and you are too."

"I see." Frank said producing a business card. "This is my number and address. If you change your mind you'll know where to find me."

"How do you know I won't hand this over to the police?"

"I don't."

****

The fury radiating from Jacob Pernitti was palpable. 

"What don't I have on my desk?" He shouted pounding the spot with his fist. His gray eyes scanned the men surrounding finally settling on the Hobgoblin who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. "I don't have the Punisher's head is what I don't have."

"Look." Goblin spoke casually. "I told you I had interference."

"I don't care." Jacob shouted. "Kingpin said you were the best."

"You seem to forget that the Punisher came here looking for you and there was nothing you or your lackeys could do" Hobgoblin replied walking to the Jacob's desk heedless of the guards reaching for their weapons. If he so desired he could kill them all with out breaking stride. He sat on the corner of the desk and leaned in close to Jacob and whispered. "If it wasn't for me you'd be having breakfast with your son right now."

Reflexively Jacob grabbed Hobgoblin by the hood.

"Listen you filthy piece of…. I'll…"

"You'll what?" Hobgoblin interrupted snatching Jacob's hands off him. "Kill me?"

"Gentlemen please." Another man said entering the room. He was dressed in a black body suit with white gauntlets, boots and a black ski mask with a white target on the forehead. "There's no need for all this violence." 

"Bullseye." Hobgoblin spat.

"Hob. Nice to see you again." He replied stopping short of the armed guards in front of the desk.  "You must be Don Pernitti. I am Bullseye the Kingpin sends his best wishes. How can I serve you? "

Jacob was impressed with Bullseye immediately. He didn't have the air of arrogance that clung to Hobgoblin. He even knew the correct way a cleaner is supposed to address a Don. 

"You could start by killing this piece trash." He said indicating the Hobgoblin.

Bullseye looked over at the Goblin who flinched under his glare.

"Unfortunately that is the one thing I can't do for you." He said. "I am bound by my orders to work with Hobgoblin. However when that is all over maybe we can make arrangements."

Hobgoblin looked at each of them laughed maniacally and exited the room.

"Don Pernitti there is one other thing."

"Yes."

"I regret I had to kill three of your guards on my way in." He said. "They insisted on stopping me from meeting you as instructed."

"I can always get more guards." Jacob said. "Do you think you can handle the Punisher?"

"He'll never see me coming."

****

"The doctors say you're doing better." Jim said taking the spot across from his wife at the table. "You'll be able to come home soon."

"I know what they say Jim." Sarah replied gazing around the visitor area. She was dressed in her long sleeved GCPD sweats. "But I don't feel like I'm ready."

Jim sighed studying his soul mate. Once she was powerful and out going. Now she'd scream hysterically if she were left alone for more than ten minutes. She couldn't take showers unsupervised because she would rub her skin raw. It tore him up inside because he felt he was responsible.

"I can still feel their hands on me." She said brushing her hair from her face. When her sleeve rose up he could see red whelps from her latest cleaning attempt.  "No matter how hard I scrub even if I use bleach its all the same."

"I know." He said reaching out a hand to comfort his wife. She moved her arm to avoid his touch.

"I'm sorry." She said seeing the hurt on his face. 

"You don't have to apologize." He said. 

"Has Montoya accepted yet?" she asked.

"Not yet." He said leaning back and polishing his glasses. "I sent a friend to talk with her. Hopefully that helps her make up her mind."

"What is the other applicant like?" she asked. "The one from New York."

"She reminds me a lot of you except she likes superheroes."

"We don't have a superhero. A superhero is the Fantastic Four or Superman." She reminded. "We have a man who dresses like a bat and likes to beat people up." 

Gordon returned his glasses to his face. All this time in Gotham and she still hadn't changed her opinion on Batman. He wondered what she'd say if she knew he was her son in law. 

"He get's the job done."

"Then why hasn't he caught the Punisher yet?"

"He's trying."

"Sure he is." She said. "Jim you say the other applicant reminds you of me?"

"She's smart and she's got a mind for detective work."

"Is she pretty?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Is she pretty?"

Jim wasn't sure he liked where this line of questioning was headed.

"I guess you could say she's attractive."

"Would you sleep with her?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"Jim please don't get upset." She said. "I'm thinking logically. It's been a year now since we were intimate. I'm not sure when or even if I'll ever be able to again. I don't want you waiting on me."

"Miss Gordon it's time for your medication." The orderly announced. 

"Jim please think about what I said." She asked before leaving the room. 

Jim sat there wondering if his son was laughing at him from the abyss. 

****

Frank walked into McCrery's with a lot on his mind. His visit with Mr. Lieberman hadn't gone as expected. Frank never imagined that the old scientist would refuse to help. In the long run it didn't matter. He had his mission and that hadn't changed. He'd figure out another way to even the odds. 

"Hey Frank." He heard. He turned to see Montoya had come in behind him.

"Hey Renee." He said. "How's it going?"

"You feel like talking?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said. 

They walked over to an empty table.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well." She said excitedly. "I'm going to take Gordon's offer. I'm going to be a Lieutenant."

"Good for you." He said sounding genuinely happy for her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She replied. 

"Your family must be proud."

"They are, especially my father. He likes the idea of me spending more time behind a desk."

"So what did the Gordon say?"

"I haven't told him yet."   

"So what convinced you?"

"In a way you did." She said. "When we talked I could hear Harvey in your voice. He would've wanted me to take the position."

"He wouldn't have let you turn it down."

She smiled and laughed.

"You're right." She confirmed. "My family is taking me out to celebrate tonight I was wondering if you'd like to join us? I know it's sudden so I'll understand if you have other plans."

Frank thought about it for a moment. He hadn't been out with a woman since he lost his wife and children. He wasn't sure he was ready to start dating.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I've got a appointment I can't get out of."

"Ok." She said getting up from the both. She scolded herself for asking him out. Frank was about eight years older than her but he was in excellent shape and attractive. Why would he want to spend time with her?

Frank mentally kicked himself after seeing her expression. She was looking for a friend, a fellow cop to celebrate with. No doubt if Bullock was still alive she would've invited him out to the family dinner. 

"Where are you going to be." He said. "I'd like to come if you don't mind me being a little late."

Her smile returned.

"Not at all." She replied. 

**** 

"Another awesome meal Alfred." Tim said wiping his mouth. "Felicia could sure use some lessons."

"I'll be sure to let Mistress Hardy know you said so."

Tim's eyes turned the size of dinner plates.

"Wait a minute. That's not necessary." He said thinking of what she would do to him. "I was just kidding."

"So was I." He replied patting Tim on the top of the head. 

"Good one." He said following Alfred into the kitchen. "I hear through the grape vine that you have started seeing a certain doctor we know."

"Lady Tompkins and I have attended a ballet or two." He confirmed

"Be careful. That's how it starts." He advised. "Then the next thing you know, you're looking a engagement rings."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't know." He confessed. "Sometime I think I'm too young to get married."

"Nonsense, Master Thomas was married with a thriving practice when he was your age."

"Wow." Tim asked. "From the pictures I thought they married when they were older."

"Not at all." Alfred explained pouring himself some tea and Tim some milk. "They where married some twelve years before they had Master Bruce."

"Why'd they wait so late?"

"They tried to early on but couldn't." He explained. "I'm not quite sure what the problem was and of course I never asked. One day Master Thomas commented to me that they were thinking of adopting. Afterwards he didn't speak of it again."

"Bruce is adopted?" Tim asked. He hadn't come across a secret this big since he found out Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"Not at all." Alfred said with his usual British temperament. "One morning they came down stairs for breakfast and Mistress Martha was positively beaming. She had a radiance that bespoke of one thing."

"She was pregnant?"

"Indeed." He said. "And that is the only topic she readily discussed for two months after." 

"Was Mr. Wayne beaming too?"

"Master Thomas's reaction wasn't, how shall I put it, as evident as his wife's." 

"I thought he wanted children."

"He did." Alfred replied setting a chocolate soufflé on the table. "He confessed to me later that he was scared because he was too old to be a father. Children were for younger couples. Martha, being five years his junior, still had the youth to entertain and care for a baby but he thought he was too set in his ways."

"The way Bruce tells it Thomas Wayne was the best father who lived."

"Make no mistake Timothy, Thomas Wayne became an excellent father, in time. His love for his wife and baby dispelled whatever doubts he had in the beginning."

"So even though he was afraid he pressed forward."

"Love has a way of overcoming fear." 

****    

The amber light of dusk bathed the city when Frank returned to his headquarters. He'd cased the area to make sure there where no GCPD waiting for him. He was sure that Dr. Lieberman wouldn't turn him in but there was no harm in being safe.

When he stepped off the elevator he knew something was wrong. He drew his throw away from his ankle holster and moved cautiously to the door. He typed the correct sequence of numbers in the keypad and the door unlocked.

In the dark his foot brushed against a box on the floor that shouldn't have been there but he ignored it. It was the thought of more active additions that concerned him. He crept through the rest of the apartment and when he was satisfied he was alone he switched on the lights.

Someone had been there and they left four boxes behind. On top of one of them was a mini cassette recorder. He picked it up and pressed play.

"My name is Microchip." The distorted voice said. "I am a concerned citizen who fully supports your methods. For obvious reasons I can't be linked to you but I will help in any way I can. You may think of me as your Guardian Angel. In these boxes you will find the tools you need to wage your war. I also took the liberty of installing a secured link to me on the ancient paperweight you call a computer. Just click it then type in your request or questions and I will reply."

"I knew you'd come around Doc." 

****  

The Punisher cruised in his van. He knew going after Pernitti at the mobster's compound again was foolish even with added firepower. That didn't mean Pernitti wouldn't pay for sicing super goons on him though. He had something special planned for Jacob Pernitti. 

****              

If there was a way to stop the man in black with the bird symbol on his chest they didn't know how. He had complete mastery of them and they knew it. If they were smart they would lay down their weapons and surrender. But they couldn't, their pride wouldn't let them. This was their territory, their home turf if they couldn't defend it against one man then they didn't deserve it and a street gang with out a turf was just a group of guys. 

Nightwing dived behind a parked car under a hail of gunfire. When he was Robin he'd have never dared instigate a conflict with ten armed men on an open street corner. His years on his own had made him bolder and his skill backed him up. 

Four of the ten remained. If they were smart they would run. It wouldn't matter he would still catch them. He somersaulted from his blind over the roof of the car. In mid flip he threw four of his new Night Quills. The men went down with feather shaped needles in their necks.

He gathered them around a light pole and tied them up then called for the police. This was his second time crisscrossing the city and hadn't seen the Punisher or the Hobgoblin. Minutes later he was gliding over they city in search of prey.

****        

It was shaping up to be a good night at the Roxy Club. It was a glitzy place where the resident Gotham celebs and want to be seen hung out. The Pernitti Family also owned it. In fact it was the best-kept secret the family had. They laundered millions of dollars a year through the place.

"I don't know why the boss brought in outside help." Jimmy Goddard said with his feet up on the desk. "I think we could've handled it."

"Would you have wanted to meet that goomba in a dark alley?" Herman Rhapsody replied counting his roll of money. "I know I wouldn't have."

"I met the Bat before. This new guy can't be worse than him."

"Cept the Bat don't kill. This Punisher guy does."

"Well I still say that we could've taken him down with out these fairies that the Kingpin sent down."

CRASH 

****

"What the hell?" Herman said slowly peeking over his desk. "Jim you alright?" 

The air in the office was thick with an encompassing stench.

"I'm alright." Jimmy confirmed. "Something landed on top of me. Help me up."

Herman brushed broken glass from his person and tried to hold down his stomach contents. He walked to the other side of the desk. There was indeed something lying on top of Jimmy, a large, man-sized burlap sack. 

"Hurry up Herm get the thing off me. I think my arms broke I can't move it."

Herman pulled the sack off his friend and pushed it over to the side. 

"Damn what's in there?" Jimmy said standing to his feet cradling his left arm. "Horse manure?"

"You think we should look?"

"Of course you should." He said opening the door to the hall. 

Slowly Herman opened the top of the sack and peered in. He then promptly threw up. 

"What is it?" Jimmy asked taking a peek for himself. He managed to make it to the restroom across the hall before vomited. 

Herman stood against the wall staring at the bag on the floor. Somebody dug up Jacen Pernitti and dropped the body in through the skylight. 

"Who could do that? A sick, twisted, bastard that's who." He said asking and answering his own question.  

"We have to call the boss." Jimmy said entering the room wiping his mouth. "I'll let you tell him about puking on the body."

****

Life was one of those funny things often filled with irony. That truth wasn't lost on Frank as he sat at the table with Renee and her family. Here he was secretly the Punisher celebrating with the woman who was leading the investigation to catch him. He was genuinely happy for her and wished her the best even though she'd dog his alter ego even more

Eventually he'd be face to face with her as the Punisher, then what. Would he let her take him in? He already knew the answer to that. The question was would he be willing to kill her for the sake of his mission. He prayed he'd never have to find out.   

****

Nightwing's heart beat like a jackhammer inside his chest. Three playing cards stuck in the brick wall centimeters from his face. He scrutinized the shadows behind him. Whoever was out there had came close to killing him; he had the nicks on his cheek to prove it. 

A whistle in the air announced more playing cards and they where coming from every direction. It took all of his abilities but he deftly deflected them with his staff letting them pile at his feet. 

"That's fifty two." Nightwing announced trying to sound in confident. "You going to show yourself or do you have another deck?"

"I'm impressed." Bullseye replied jumping from behind an air conditioning unit. "I haven't had to the chance to empty a deck in an long time."

"Who are you?"

"Bullseye." He spoke calmly. "And you don't have a white skull on your chest so you're wasting my time."

He had turned to leave when he heard the familiar sound of bolos cutting through the air. Without looking back he grabbed them, twirled them around and back at Nightwing.

Nightwing, using his bow, vaulted over the redirected projectiles into a kick, striking Bullseye in the back. The assassin managed to tuck and roll with the blow and come up in a fighting stance.

"That's twice you've impressed me." He replied producing a dagger in each hand seemingly out of thin air. "If you make it off this roof alive, that will make three."

The knives in Bullseye hands sparkled like stars when the light hit them. Nightwing was too busy trying to stay alive to appreciate the subtle beauty of it all. He knew the man he was fighting was good, better than he'd face in a long time.

There was one thing about training with Bruce that only those who had knew; he could be one of the dirtiest fighters in the world if he had to. He taught and instilled that in Dick, Barbara, and Tim. The thought was that no matter what, a member of the Bat family always had something up their sleeve. 

Nightwing threw a flat-handed punch at Bullseye's head and when the assassin twisted away Nightwing activated the dispenser in his gauntlet. A cloud of quick acting sleep gas filled the space between his blow and Bullseye's head. 

Bullseye staggered back a few feet then collapsed on the rooftop.  Nightwing smirked as he knelled down to cuff his opponent. He was going to use one of his witticisms but decided not to waste it on somebody who couldn't hear it. Then a sharp lance of pain hit him. He looked down to see a slash across his midsection with blood leaking out. That was impossible. Wasn't it?

He looked again and Bullseye was on his feet. 

"Damn he's fast." Nightwing thought.

"You're not the only one who can play dirty." Bullseye said as Nightwing writhed in agony. "Painful isn't it? I coat my weapons with an extract from Brazil, nasty stuff. Besides paralysis, it makes even a nick feel like I gutted you."

Nightwing clutched his abdomen and tried to stand. But Bullseye kicked him in the side. 

"Don't waste what little muscle control you have left trying to be heroic."

Nightwing couldn't even keep his eyes open long enough to watch Bullseye walk a way. The pain was replaced by numbing cold. He could feel his body shutting down.

"You did manage to impress me again so I guess we both win." Bullseye called from the dark but Nightwing was beyond hearing him.

*****              

Voices echoed all around him punctuated by flashing lights. If this was a dream it was definitely one of the strangest he'd had. 

"Tim." One of the voices called. He tried to answer but couldn't. His body wouldn't do what he wanted it to.

"How does it look?" Alfred asked watching Leslie at the microscope. 

"You were right." Dr. Thompson replied. "The catch all Bruce developed is working."

"Splendid"

"I'm starting to wonder if you don't have a costume of your own stashed away somewhere." She said. 

"Blind luck I'm afraid." He confessed. "I was talking about the antidote with Master Bruce two days ago and he related to me that certain assassins had started to coat their weapons with a new drug. When I saw the cut on Tim's stomach I put it together."

"Well whatever the reason you gave an excellent diagnosis. He should be up and around in a hour or two and the cut doesn't appear it will need stitches."

"One puzzling thing though."

"Yes."

"Master Bruce said that drug brings immediate paralysis. Then how did Tim make it back to the cave and then page us?"

****     

The rising sun once meant something to Jim Gordon. It represented the chance to start over, the chance to correct the previous days mistakes. It was a second wind in his heavy weight bout with corruption. But not anymore, now it just reminded him that he'd grown another day older and his dream of a better Gotham was still unfulfilled.

He'd wake up to an empty place in the bed where his wife should be. He'd drive downtown to the police station and miss the turn into the garage because some architect decided it would be better on Fifth Street instead of Clover where it had been for years. He'd take the express elevator straight from the garage to his office on the eighth floor. It was the same day in and day out. He didn't expect today to be any different. 

****

The sunrise found Frank sitting on the couch in Montoya's living room with her head lying on his shoulder. The two had gone back to her place and talked well into the night Being with her made him realize just how lonely he was. He glimpsed the void in his life and saw a similar space in Renee. 

Now, with her this close to him, he once again questioned his decision. Never underestimate the power of a good woman is what his wife used to tell say all the time. Frank sighed thinking of her and his precious children. He didn't think he could ever do more than exist. Brushing his hand across Renee's face he saw the chance to live again.  

Once more reality assaulted him like marines on Omaha beach. Whatever he may feel, they could never be together. 

*****  

The Hobgoblins laughter boomed through the Pernitti mansion.

"Wait…start over. He did what?" 

"He dug up the bosses son and dropped the corpse through the skylight of one of places down town."  

"This Punisher is a riot." Hobgoblin said. "If I wasn't going to kill him I'd take him out for a drink. Hell I still may. I wish I could've seen the mooks faces when they saw what it was."

"I doubt they saw anything funny about it. The Boss killed Herman and Jimmy just for being there."

**** 

He moved on the parallel bars with an uneasy grace. He flipped through the air and stumbled slightly during his dismount.

"Its not perfect." Tim said holding the bandage on his stomach. "But it will have to do."

"Maybe you should take more time to rest and heal Master Tim." Alfred advised.

"I can't." Tim replied. "Everything's coming to a head tonight. I need to be out there."

"I'm afraid he's right." Gordon added. "Punisher dug up Jacen Pernitti's corpse and dropped it into one of Jacob's clubs."

"My word, that's deplorable."

"I'm sure Jacob feels the same." Gordon said. "He'll be gunning for the Punisher even harder now."

"That's just what the Punisher wants." Tim said taking a towel off the table. "He's hoping that Jacob will make a mistake now and leave himself open."

"Whatever the reason there's a tension on the streets that's been building since the Punishers arrival." Gordon said. "It'll be better for every body once this is concluded."

****  

The night fell on Gotham with suddenness. The streets where relatively clear. It seemed every one sensed something was going to happen and that it was better left avoided.

Rockefellers Gentleman's Club parking lot was sparse. The elite Strip club was typically packed with the best of Gotham who had a taste for the risqué.

"Slow night?" the man in the trench coat and hat asked the doorman.

"Not slow enough to let you in." He answered. "Now beat it before I show you just how slow it is."

"It must be hard working a club filled with women." The man said. "When you like little boys."

The doorman's face flushed red with anger he tried to pulp the man in the coat face but the blow never reached it target. In the blink of an eye he was on the ground looking at a red dot on the tip of his nose.

"Here's the deal." The man in the coat spoke. "You are going to let me in the side door. Then you are going to go get in that blue phallic symbol you call a car and report back to Pernitti that the Punisher is coming for him."

The doorman's face turned ashen at the Punisher's words. Then he scrambled to his feet and did as he was told.

*****    

"Are you sure that's all he said?" Jacob Pernitti asked from behind his desk. 

"Yes sir Mr. Pernitti." Jonnie Dawson, the doorman rambled. "He said he was coming for you."

Jacob nodded to Bullseye.

Jonnie went down with six straightened paper clips in his throat. 

"Get this mess out of here." Jacob commanded and two of his henchmen obeyed. Then he turned to Bullseye. "Do you think he's coming here?"

"Yes." He replied much to Jacob's dismay.

"Then he's committing suicide." 

"Maybe he wants to die."

"What?" 

"There's a sense of recklessness to this Punisher." Bullseye explained. "I suspect death holds no fear for him."

"Then he's a fool." Jacob said confidently.

"No." Bullseye corrected. "He's a man without fear and men without fear are dangerous." 

*****

Sirens wailed as Punisher exited the building leaving it in flames. He had smashed several of Pernitti's business in hopes that it would draw out the Hobgoblin. So far the monster hadn't showed. Maybe Pernitti had gotten smart and kept the Goblin around the house incase the he showed up. Whatever that case he now had free reign on Pernitti's organization. 

"This ends tonight." A voice said from the darkened alley. 

"It's only beginning." Punisher said pulling his guns. 

Something came spinning from the shadow striking him in the hand making him drop one of his guns. 

"Show yourself." Punisher called then used his tongue to hit the toggle switch inside his mask that activated his night vision.

"Put down the weapon." The voice commanded. "I won't ask again."

Punisher could see the person as clear as day. If he wanted to he could put a bullet right between their eyes. Since he didn't see a cape he figured it was one of Batman's friends he was dealing with. So he had to try not to hurt them.

"Then don't." Punisher replied. "Let me be about my business."

Then there was another spinning projectile but this time he shot it out the air. Then he put another shot at the individual's feet. 

"I've got you cold." Punisher said. "And unless you happen to be the Flash I'd advise you not to move."

Punisher could see the person complying. So far so good, he might actually get out of this with out resorting to deadly force. Then everything went to hell in a hand basket. 

"Is this a private party?" Hobgoblin asked hovering above the alley with a pumpkin bomb in hand. "Or can anybody join in."

Punisher dove behind a dumpster as the bomb went off in the ally. Hobgoblin flew off. No doubt to get more bombs primed and he'd lost track of the person in the shadows. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to a right cross to the face.

"You going to waste time on me?" Punisher asked looking in to the face of Nightwing. "Or you going to handle him? Keep in mind that the fire department and police are almost here. You know I won't harm civilians but I don't think Hobby is that considerate."

Nightwing looked in the direction of the approaching jet engines.

"This isn't over." Nightwing said firing a jump line to the roof.

"You bet it isn't kid." He replied signaling for his battle van. 

Nightwing ran to the edge of the building and jumped off activating his wings. He circled around behind Hobgoblin as the villain made another bombing run down the alley. 

"Where'd everybody go?" Hobgoblin asked as his pumpkin bombs went off below. "Was it something I said?"

"No." Nightwing said landing on the glider behind him. "It was your breath."

"Everybody wants to ride with the Hobster." Hobgoblin replied trying to elbow his passenger. "It must be the glider. People dig the glider." 

"It certainly not your personality Hobby." Nightwing replied.

Goblin put the glider in a steep vertical climb meant to dislodge his unwanted guest but the magnetic clamps in Nightwing's boot didn't allow it.

"It's over Clown…I mean Goblin." Nightwing said applying a headlock.

"I doubt the Joker could do this." He said then electrified the outer skin of his armor. "See I told you." 

Nightwing's arms dropped limply from Hobgoblins neck. 

"See ya." He said as Nightwing fell off the back of the glider. He looked back over his shoulder at the hero's decent and laughed. He was still laughing when he felt a stinging sensation in his chest. Followed by another to his stomach.

He saw blood on his hands but still couldn't comprehend what had happened. Even when he saw the Punisher fly past on a jet pack it didn't register that he had been shot. Why should it? Only an adamantium bullet could pierce his armor and who carried adamantium bullets.

Nightwing came to looking into the face of the Punisher. He quickly realized he had been bound. 

"I saved you back there." Punisher said. "Despite what you may think I'm not the bad guy."

"Really?" Nightwing said feverishly working to free his hands behind his back. "Sorry to break it to you but the good guys don't go around killing the bad guys."

"Why?" the Punisher asked.

"Because it makes you a bad guy." Nightwing replied. 

"Where the soldiers who fight to defend our country bad guys?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they fight wars."

"You don't see what you do, what we do as fighting a war?"

"First don't ever put what you do and what I do in the same sentence." Nightwing said angrily, more so that he hadn't freed himself yet that at Punisher's comment. "You murder people, I bring them to justice."

"What about that serial killer you captured? Mr. Zsasz. I believe his name was. Didn't he die in the gas chamber?" Punisher replied. "Wouldn't that make you a murderer too?"

"No. The courts decided that not me."

"But the end results would be the same. You caught him, he died." Punisher replied. "Only I don't need the courts to do for me so that I can sleep at night." 

"No one has the right to be judge, jury, and executioner." He said. In three more second he' be free.

"I do." Punisher said igniting his rocket pack lifting into the sky. "So stay out of my way."

******

"Damn." Jacob said slamming the phone against the wall. "That bastard just torched another operation." 

Bullseye stood in the corner quietly tossing cards into a hat twenty feet away on Jacobs's desk.

"I thought Kingpin said you two where the best." Jacob said. "If this keeps going all he's going to get is fifty percent of nothing."

"Relax." Bullseye replied. "Hob should have tracked him down by now. I'm sure he'll fly in here soon with Punisher's head in a bag."

"You really think so?"

"No." Bullseye confessed. "Hob couldn't kill a gnat with a atomic bomb."

"Then why the hell did you…"

"Because it amuses me." He said. "Now please sit there and relax. I'm the most dangerous person in the miserable town and I'm on your side. Punisher will come and when he does you'll have his heart in your hands."

Jacob brightened as the assassin's statement. 

"You're a good boy." Jacob said. "If you ever get tired of the fat man you're welcome here. That is if you deliver."

Bullseye smiled.

"I always deliver."

Then the lights flashed out activating the dimmer emergency lights.

"Its show time." Bullseye said still tossing cards.

Over the last few hours Jacob ran the emotional gambit from stark hatred to raw fear. It seemed no matter what the Punisher evaded death like a matador dodging a bull. He'd cost the Pernitti family millions and still he didn't have the decency to die. 

Even now Jacob could hear the gun battle through out the house. There were sixty-two highly trained killers between him and the Punisher, not counting the preternatural Bullseye. That was more than enough it had to be.  

******

Nightwing made his way through the mansion shocked by the carnage that greeted him. It wasn't hard to track the Punisher's path just follow the trail of bodies. He approached the door to the Don Pernitti's den and peeked in.

The Punisher had three playing cards sticking out of his left arm, his mask had been removed and he'd been tied to a chair. Nightwing assumed the vigilante had been beaten but the dim emergency lights made it hard to tell.

Pernitti stood in front of a large desk with Bullseye at his side.

"You." Jacob said slapping the Punisher. "A two bit ex cop is the one who caused all me all this trouble. You're the animal who killed my boy."

Jacob took his letter opener and buried it Punisher's shoulder. Punisher bit his lip and refused to cry out.

"He doesn't want us to hear him scream." Jacob said to Bullseye. "Make him scream for me Bullseye."

Bullseye produced a stiletto thin throwing knife. Something stung him and he dropped the knife. He looked down to see a five-inch long feather sticking from his wrist. The absurdity of it made him giggle then he started to feel light headed.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked seeing his partner stumble. Then he felt a similar sting in the neck.  

Both men slumped onto the top of the desk. Then Nightwing walked out. 

"Good work." Punisher said. "Now cut me loose so I can finish it."

"You would kill two defenseless people?"

"Is that what you see?" he asked. "I see to mad men who need to be put down for the sake of society."

"Funny." Nightwing said. "I see three madmen. All of whom are destined for some time in jail."

"I doubt." Punisher said standing with his good hand on his belt. 

Nightwing tensed.

"Stand down." he said. "This vest is packed with explosives. If I pull this pin we're all dead."

"You're lying."

"Am I?"

"You'll die too."

"I died when that bomb killed my family." He said stepping back. 

"But you were a policeman."

"Was." 

Then Punisher saw Bullseye move his hand.

"Get out of the way." He shouted pulling the pin.

Nightwing dived out of the way as the shaped charges in Punisher's vest exploded. Buckshot peppered the desk and the wall behind it while the concussion propelled Punisher up and out the dens solitary window landing him in the pool.

******    

Commissioner Gordon surveyed the scene it was one of devastation. The coroners were collecting the bodies of Bullseye and Jacob Pernitti.

"You're lucky to be alive." He said finally. 

"I don't think he intended to hurt me." Nightwing said.

"I still can't believe it was one of my own who did this."

"He stopped being a cop when his family died." Nightwing explained. "Tragedy affects us all differently. Any of us could have followed in Punisher's footsteps."

"But none of you did." Gordon added. "That's what counts."

"Maybe he can get some help in prison."

"Maybe."

Frank's chest ached. What did he expect? He'd broken all his ribs and probably punctured a lung. It wasn't any worse than he'd calculated when he devised the chest bomb. But he didn't plan on being captured and handcuffed to a gurney inside an ambulance. 

"Mr. Castle." The ambulance driver said looking back at him. "We've just begun our journey and you get yourself captured."  

Despite the mustache and dark glasses Frank could see it was Mr. Lieberman dressed in disguise.

"I'm sorry." He replied sarcastically. "I'll do better next time."

"I hope so." Linus said starting the truck and siren. "Gotham is too hot for us now. I suggest we pick ourselves another city."

"New York?"

"Yes." He said. "New York is fine." 

******     

Epilogue 1: 

On the outside the Xavier School for the Gifted appeared like any other private school. But inside was an entirely different story.

The man moved through the halls barely noticing those around him. The attractive girl with the white streak ion her hair spoke to him but he only nodded in return. A man in jeans and flannel shirt stepped in front of him attempting to get some kind of reaction but he simply side stepped and continued on his was. It wasn't until he got to the large dark stained wooden doors that he showed any real involvement with the real world.

"Come in." Charles Xavier, head of the school and the X-Men said opening the doors.

The handsome blonde gentleman named Jean Paul walked in and took the seat across from Charles.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Eventful." Jean Paul replied. 

"Did you find your family?"

"Yes."

"What did they say when they discovered you were still alive?"

"I didn't reveal myself."

Charles face took a worried expression. 

"Why not?" he asked.

"It wasn't time yet." He said. "I would like to stay here longer if I could."

"You are more than welcome." Charles said. "Your room is still as you left it."

"Thank you sir." Jean Paul replied getting up from the chair. 

"Jean Paul."

"Yes." 

"I still encourage you to contact them."

"I will." He said. "In time."  


	4. Dark Tide

DISCLAIMER: Spider-Man™, Venom ™ is a registered product of Marvel Comic Inc./Batman™ is a registered product of DC Comics Inc. Neither of these properties is used here with permission. This original story idea is ©2003 by Antoine L Davis.

Strange Fruit: Dark Tide

Doctor Millbury Métiers and his lovely wife were silent on the elevator up to their apartment. It had been a strenuous night. The charity event they went longer than they anticipated and they still had the prospect of an even longer day tomorrow. 

"I don't know why you drag me to those things?" Sherrie Métiers said as they walked through the front door. "You know I positively hate them."

"Would you rather I have taken a mistress like my fellow board members?" 

His wife turned and gave him a look that said he'd be on the couch tonight.

"That's not funny."  

He mentally kicked himself. It had been less than a year since he confessed his own indiscretions and the wounds weren't healed. Part of him wondered if they'd ever be.

"I'm sorry." He insisted following her into the bedroom.

As they argued it slipped in through the balcony door. 

"Fine." Millbury shouted slamming the door behind him. "Be that way."

He sat on the couch and switched on the big screen. As he watched the late news, his mind drifted to Michelle Chandlers, his former secretary. His senses got aroused when he thought of her. That soft, honey colored skin pressed next to his. It was all ruined when that damn investigator showed his wife pictures of them together Sherrie chose to reconcile rather than divorce under the condition that he gets a new secretary. Millbury agreed, as the old saying went it was cheaper to keep her; meaning his wife. But that didn't stop his fantasies. 

It clung to the ceiling and looked down at him. How little its victims looked up constantly amazed it. It reasoned that they were afraid that if they looked up, they might see the face of God looking down with disappointment. 

Millbury was still delighting in his recollections when it tired of watching him.

****

He swung through the sky on a silken thread heedless of the ground hundreds of feet below. He was the Amazing Spider-Man and he was in his element. Almost absentmindedly he let go of his current line, shifted his weight, and snared a flagpole with another web. Once, twice, three times around then he released and executed three backwards summersaults finally landed in a crouch atop a stone gargoyle.

The city was quiet tonight. The one night he didn't have to worry about rushing home. His recent bride, the lovely Mary Jane Parker, was out of town auditioning to be the new host of "E" Wild On. He wasn't sure how he'd deal with it if she got the job. 

"Cross that bridge when I get to it." He thought. He was about to head home when he spotted an old friend.

"If this doesn't beat all." Jean Dewolff said getting out passenger side of the car. She had ivory complexion and wore her auburn hair in a ponytail tucked under a blue ball cap. She hurriedly thrown on gray sweats with "Police" wrote in gold on the legs and sleeves and tennis shoes. "Don't they know I'm off duty tonight."

"No rest for the wicked eh Detective?" Detective Stan Carter replied as he exited the driver side. He wore black sports coat and slacks, white shirt, black tie and black patent leather shoes. "I was told this one needed your attention."

"They work me like a lieutenant but they sure don't pay me like one." She vented as they walked down the street.

"At least they gave you an office. Besides I'm always looking for a partner in my private investigations business." He offered. "I can see it now Carter and Dewolff Detective Agency."

"Not in a million years." She said with laughter in her voice. "But if I did it would be Dewolff and Carter get it?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied sarcastically as they approached to the door the apartment building.  

"Can I come?"

Jean looked up to see Spider-Man clinging to the side of the brownstone. Once she would've been startled like Stan but she'd grown accustomed to her unusual friend.

"If you want to." She said. "But I hope you've got a strong stomach."

"I don't have a choice." He replied flipping from the wall landing beside her. "You ever try puking with a mask on?"

"Not in this lifetime." She replied.

The officers gawked at Spider-Man as he trailed Jean up the stairs and down the hall to the apartment in question.

"He's with me." Jean said seeing the look on the patrolman's face.

"Go right ahead Detective Dewolff." The patrolman Smithy replied.

"I'll wait out here." Stan announced. "I've seen enough bodies to last a life time."

"Suit yourself." She said as she and Spider-Man walked in. 

The inside was clean and well kept. Some of the items decorating the apartment cost more than Peter Parker, the man beneath the Spider-Man mask, would make in a year. It wasn't until they reached the master bedroom that he saw why they'd called Jean.

It was a grizzly scene. Two bodies lay on the king sized bed. They had been emptied out and the contents placed on the dresser.

It took every bit of her will to hold down the crackers and peanut butter she was eating before Stan showed up at her door.

"I'm wishing I'd went home now." Spider-Man said regretting his earlier jest. What was left of his early dinner squirmed in his stomach. 

"I wish I was still at home." She said. "Tell me what you see Spidey?"

"Outside of two dead people on the bed?" He said quietly admiring the way she could switch gears and get down to work. "No signs of forced entry."

"Good." She said. In the past few months she became Spider-Man's unofficial teacher in the art of detecting. He had a keen mind and good analytical skills; all he needed was some fine-tuning. "What else?"

"I don't know?" He said. 

"The hearts are missing." She said directing him to the bloody mess on the dresser.

He had to force himself to look. He'd taken anatomy in collage and passed it with flying colors. Seeing the human body now violated and displayed like this deprived him of any clinical detachment. 

"I know its hard." She said. "But you have to get past your emotions. Focus on the task at hand."

"Right." He said settling his eyes on the disembodied organs. "Do you think our villain took them?"

Despite the morbid surroundings Jean smiled.

"You have 'Villains'." She said. "I have 'Suspects'."

Spider-Man smiled under his mask at the correction.

"Alright do you think our suspect took the missing organs?"

"Possibly." She replied. "We'll know more once the coroner gets here."

Spider-man sighed. It was going to be a long night.

****      

Dark knight watched the blue and white orb that was earth from the window. It always seemed so peaceful from the vantage point of Justice League Headquarters, if only that were the case.

"Penny for your thoughts." Superman said.

Dark Knight caught the Man of Steel's reflection in the clear alloy. 

"I have enough money." He replied.

Superman had long since learned to see past his friend's stand off demeanor. 

"You staying here tonight?"

"Are you evicting me?"

Superman laughed. He knew Bruce Wayne, the man behind the Dark Knight mask, paid for most of the station.

"Not at all." He said. "I thought you might like to spend the evening with Lois and me for a home cooked meal."

It was the Dark Knights turn to laugh.

"Since when does Lois Lane do home cook meals?"

"I said join me and Lois. My parents are in town."

Dark Knight was tempted. He was fond of Martha and Jonathan Kent, they reminded him of his own parents.   

"Not tonight." He said. "But I'll take a rain check."

"Fair enough." Superman replied walking away. "You know where to find us if you change your mind."

Dark Knight let the black mask covering his face dissolve. He turned from his view and back into his quarters.

The room was an open space with the square footage of a small house. For the last three months it had been his home. It held everything he needed, his computer station and laboratory, work out space, his bed and his new trophy collection.

All things considered he was grateful. He'd lost all that was dear to him and regained a purpose, twice. First when his parents died and he became Batman then the second time when Bane broke his back and he became the Dark Knight.

He felt the symboite move with pride and he returned the feeling. The creature he was bonded to gave him his life back. It healed his wound, repairing his severed spinal cord and added to his abilities. He had Meta Human abilities. He was stronger, quicker, and more agile than he'd ever been as Batman, even in his prime. He could change his appearance, creating mask that couldn't be detected. He could camouflage his body eluding almost any form of detection. He could adhere to any surface and he had a sixth sense that picked up danger near unerringly. 

He was more than what he was and because of it he felt more isolated than ever. Despite the isolation he knew he'd never be alone again. The symboite felt the same way. 

*****   

Peter Parker lay in bed awake. Sleep was being elusive and the bits he managed to get were troubled. He couldn't shake the visions of the victims he saw. Most of the time he didn't deal with actual death, just some costumed maniac threatening to unleash it on innocent people. 

Seeing things up close and personal the way that Jean and others did reminded him who the real heroes where. The men and women with out the powers and spandex who still dedicated their lives to fighting evil, even if they didn't call the enemy villains like he did.

*****  

Jean Dewolff sat on the side of her bed holding the picture of her stepfather. It was his rookie year police photo. He was the one who inspired her to become a police officer. She'd joined right after getting her degree in criminal sciences. She was the classic over achiever, a byproduct of the need to make her father proud. He told her so finally when he was on his deathbed. He'd survived being shot twice in the line of duty only to be cut down by something you couldn't see.

He suffered horribly with his cancer and she was there every step of the way. She wanted to take a leave of absence but he wouldn't let her. There was a killer called the Sin Eater on the loose and he insisted she catch the wacko before he died. She did and Sergeant Mitchell Dewolff died two hours later.

She hadn't felt such urgency to get another killer of the streets until now. Whoever carved up the Métiers couple had to found and found quickly. He father's memory demanded it.

*****      

Bruce watched a press conference from the Justice League Satellite. There was a new vigilante named the Punisher in Gotham who didn't have a problem with killing criminals. The people voiced their support for his actions. Not surprising since death was viewed as the ultimate solution for crime. Many states still carried the Death Penalty.  Bruce knew of a few heroes who came close to killing and some who actually did on rare occasion.

Bruce denounced it all. Death was only death. To think of it as a solution to anything was to place a foot firmly on the path to destruction. He had never killed intentionally in his whole career, even when it was the best solution. Some would argue that he should've killed the Joker long ago, if he did his daughter in law would still have the use of her legs.

Azrael saved untold lives he killed Agony, the name Bruce called Jim Gordon's son. Even Superman was forced to kill General Zod to save the Earth. Bruce saw the guilt take its toll on the Man of Steel. Clark wasn't the same for years after that.

Killing was never the answer. Bruce knew that in his heart.

*****        

Jean sat in her office watching the sunset. She was waiting on her costumed partner and she was getting impatient. 

"I wonder if I should get one of those signals like the one in Gotham?" she thought out loud. 

"Trade mark infringement." Spiderman said climbing in the window. "And you don't want Batman looking for you. Trust me."

"I'll take your word for it." She said. Her eyes followed him as he skittered across the walls to finally take his spot on the ceiling in the corner by the door. "We know what happened to the hearts now."

"What?"

"It appears our suspect took them." She said.

"Why?"

"From the ritualistic way they were killed, I'd say home to eat."

"They should've issued barf bags with this case."

"Not in the budget. But if you'd rather be fighting Electro or Weather Wizard, I understand."

"Not a chance. We Spider-Men always finish what we start."

"Glad to hear it."

****

"We need to get out of here." Quasar shouted to his teammates. He wore a dark blue body suit, a set of strange looking wristbands, red boots and a red cape. A gold star shaped symbol covered his chest. He was young and handsome with blonde hair. 

"And go where?" Firestar replied. She dressed in a red body suit with black boots and gloves and a red mask that matched her flowing red locks. 

"Wait. I'm picking up movement." Cyborg said. Silver armor the covered his torso, legs, lower arms and the right side of his face. The silver was a stark contrast to his chestnut brown complexion. 

They scanned the hallway searching for their instructor's approach.

"Fifteen." Cyborg called out as he studied the read out from the motion detector his left hand transformed into.

"Twelve."

"Are you sure?" Firestar asked. "I'm not picking up a heat signature."

"I've ran three diagnostics already." He replied, "All my systems are in the green. Ten." 

"Hey Quasar." Firestar suggested. "How about one of those shields of yours."

"Good idea. You guys move closer to me." Quasar said. 

After they did he surrounded them with a yellow bubble.

"Six."

The three of them stood on the defensive ready for anything.  

"Four."

"That can't be." Quasar said. "That's in here with us."

"The sensors don't lie."

"He could be jamming you." Firestar suggested. 

"Why would he want us grouped together? Unless." Quasar said looking to Firestar but it was too late. She was gone, replaced by the visage of the Dark Knight.

Dark Knight slapped a quarter-sized disk on Cyborg's back and the armored warrior went down. In the time it took Quasar to try and reform the bubble into a weapon Dark Knight kicked him in the chest. Quasar slammed into a wall out of breath. He was unable to concentrate to make his nega-bands construct something helpful. Dark Knight's shot a batarang that impacted six inches above Quasar's head.

"Consider yourself dead." Dark Knight said removing the disk from Cyborg's back. "Both of you."

"I thought it was strange that Firestar wasn't flying." Cyborg commented.

"Just tell me we were the last one's you caught." Quasar asked as Dark Knight helped him up.

"You were."

"Yes." Quasar and Cyborg said slapping hands in a high five. Despite loosing, they were pretty happy with themselves.

Beneath his mask Dark Knight celebrated with them. They weren't up to snuff yet but they were getting there.

"Cyborg you rely too much on your technology. I was able to fool you with a false signal device and shut you down with a local EMP emitter." He said. "Take these and study them so you won't be caught like this again. Remember tools are only as good as the man who uses them. Your human instincts are just as important"

"Quasar." Dark Knight turned to the young man in the cape. "Concentration is you greatest weapon. I want you try making simple shapes while listening to this CD. I'd suggest using headphones."

He took a step back then spoke again

"Gentlemen." 

"Yes sir." The young heroes replied. 

"Dismissed." Dark Knight barked and the men ran down the hall.

He was walking back to make his progress report when he felt a presence next to him. 

"What is it?"

"I've got something that may interest you." Superman said. "That is if you're done beating up the new recruits."

"It's called training." Dark Knight snapped.

"Bruce, I was kidding."

"I know."

"Right. As I was saying, I came across an article concerning very strange murder. I'd like you to look into it. See if you can give the locals some help. Maybe point them in the right direction. Unless you were going to help Dick with the Punisher situation."

"No. Batman hasn't asked for any assistance." He said as they arrived at Dark Knight room. "Where's the file."

"Already on your desk."

"Have Diana take over my class while I'm gone." He said as the door opened.

"Hey, why not me?" he asked as door closed behind Dark Knight.

"Because you'd be too soft on them." He answered knowing that Superman heard him.  

****

 "Get away from me!" she screamed running into her bedroom. She franticly searched for something to bar the door. Her eyes focused on the dresser by her bed. Fueled by adrenaline she pushed the heavy piece of furniture in front of the door. 

Hysteria clawed at the back of her mind. She couldn't have seen what she thought she saw. There couldn't be a creature in her apartment. It couldn't have ripped open her husband's chest, then picked through the contents like a diner at a buffet table. It was simply impossible.

A sharp crack at her bedroom door brought her back to her impossible reality. 

"Leave me alone." She pleaded as she scrambled for the phone on her nightstand. 

The invader continued to smash the door pelting her with splintered wood. She put the receiver to her ear to find the phone was dead.

"No!" she screamed slamming the phone against the wall. 

She watched it break into little pieces as the thing pushed it's way into the room. In a desperate act of defiance she ran and tried to throw herself out of bedroom window. But the monster was too fast. It grabbed her out the air and tossed her on the bed. It stared at her longingly. It couldn't understand why they were so scared. It didn't know why they didn't want to be released from their sins.

****

Jean walked into her office with a look of frustration. She had returned from the crime scene. It was almost exactly like the other. Nice neighborhood, fancy apartment, rich victims, and a pile of organs.

She plopped down in her chair closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Another couple was dead because she didn't do her job quick enough. Frankly that pissed her off. That was good maybe anger would bring the focus that she been lacking.

"Jean." Stan called.

"What?" she barked.

""If you promise not to bite my head off I have a visitor out here for you."

"Send them in." She said with the same tone. "But it better be important."

She wasn't prepared for what she saw when the door opened. He was tall, well built and very easy on the eyes. He was dressed in an obviously expensive suit and equally expensive shoes.

"Hello Detective Dewolff." He said extending his hand. "I'm Detective Wayne Thomas from Gotham."

She was so caught up in his eyes she nearly missed his introduction. 

"How can I help you Detective?" she asked shaking his hand. 

"Well actually I'm here to help you." He replied. "I'd like to assist you on your case."

That snapped her back to reality.

"You mean you're here to try to make a name for yourself." She said. She'd seen detectives from other cities try to tack their name on to a high publicity investigation. 

"Not at all." He said. "You can check with my superiors they'll tell you that's not what I'm about at all. I'll even give you Commissioner Gordon's cell phone number if you want."

If he was trying to impress her with his remark about Gordon, it worked. She barely even seen the Police Commissioner of New York let alone had his cell number. 

"Alright Detective Thomas." She said motioning to the chair in front of her desk. "What makes you think you can help?"

"Well." He said taking his seat. "I've broken a few hard cases myself. That's why one of my friends suggested I look into this one."

"What do you know about it?"

"Not much." He confessed. "Mostly rumors and what you've allowed to be printed."

"Do you have a problem with superheroes?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you have a problem with superheroes? Could you work with one?"

Wayne shifted in his chair.

"Well I don't know." He said. "I suppose I could if I had to."

"Good." She said. She turned to the window behind her and raised the blinds.

Spider-Man was standing on the ledge outside. She opened the window and the Wall Crawler climbed in.

"Detective Thomas meet Spider-Man." Jean introduced. "He's been helping me out with this one."

"She's exaggerating." He said walking over to the man sitting in the chair. "I mostly tag along and get in the way."

The color drained from Wayne's face. He was overwhelmed with emotions not his own.

"Are you ok?" Spider-Man asked.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I was bitten by a Brown Recluse when I was a child. I guess I have a touch of arachnophobia."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Jean asked.

"Not at all." Wayne said. "I could use some cold water on my face."

"Down the hall to the left." Jean said. 

"Thanks." He said leaving the room.

He walked down the hall to the men's restroom and entered on of the stalls. He sat down closed his eyes and concentrated. Instants later he was standing on his mindscape facing his symboite partner.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

The symboite took the form of the Dark Knight.

"Hate, anger, disappointment, love, rejection." It said in a disjointed manner.

"Shelve it." He said. "We'll deal with it later."

"Don't know…"

"You said you would follow my commands." He interrupted. "If that has changed I need to know now."

"No." it said. "I will do as you say."

"Good. We've come so far. I'd hate to end it now."

The symboite knew the statement was both a thank you for its companionship as well as a threat.

**** 

"Is everything alright?" Wayne asked.

"I'm fine." Jean said looking down at her plate. Here she was in one of New York's finest restaurants and she couldn't keep her mind off the streets. She'd still be out there chasing down leads if Wayne hadn't convinced her to break for a late dinner. Even then she insisted on a slice of pizza to be eaten in the car but Wayne thought otherwise.

Wayne Thomas. He was handsome. No, he was gorgeous. The women hadn't stop glancing at him since they sat down. He also had good investigative instincts. She knew a good cop when she met one, but there was something else about him, something just below the surface. That's what attracted her more than his looks. Jean loved a good mystery.

"I'm sorry Wayne." She said realizing she had been playing with her food, moving it from one side of the plate to the other. "This must be costing you a fortune." 

Wayne smiled at her and she melted.

"Don't worry about it. I'll put it on my expense account." He replied. Since his recovery he hadn't dated. Partly by choice because he thought it was a distraction and mostly because of the isolation he felt. Jean Dewolff was quickly pulling at his resolve. She possessed the drive and dedication that had always enticed him about Selina Kyle and the devotion that beamed from Talia except with Jean these attributes were focused on justice and protecting the innocent. On top of that she had a beauty that was all her own. 

"It was the least I could do to repay you for allowing me to help."

"I should be thanking you." She replied. "It's good to have another set of experienced eyes on this."

"May I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead."

"Is there anything between you and Spider-Man?"

Jean smiled on the inside. She knew what type of question that was. Wayne was testing the waters, which was fine with her. 

"Nothing at all." She said. "I did have feelings for him once upon a time but I gave them up when I realized he was married."

"Married?" he said trying to sound shocked. "I didn't think superheroes had spouses."

"You never heard of the Fantastic Four?" she replied. "But anyway, the only thing he and I have is a working relationship."

She thought he seemed to lighten at her response. Now it was her turn.

"What about you?" she asked. "Is there a Mrs. Thomas back home in Gotham?"

"No." He said. "I've always had to choose either my job or having a life and so far my job has won."

"Funny how people don't always understand getting a page in the middle of dinner and having to leave." She added.

"Or cutting vacations short." He said.

"Or not taking vacations at all."

*****

"What?" Jean said answering the phone

"You forgot didn't you?" Stan said.

"What?" She asked again rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I need to drop off my car this morning." He reminded her. "You promised to give me a ride back to the station."

"That's right." She said. "You know licensed mechanics provide rides for you." 

"Hey, a shade tree mechanic is all I can afford." He replied. "If you're too tired I'll catch a cab."

"No, no, no. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you in ten."

Jean forced her body out of bed and meandered down the hall toward the bathroom dressed in her flannel pajamas. 

"Hmmm. Something smells good." She thought following the aroma into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Wayne in his pants and tee shirt standing at the stove. "Wayne?"

"I guess the phone woke you up." He said.

"It did." She replied. "You stayed the night?"

"I slept out on the couch. You don't remember?"

"No." she confessed.

"It was late when I brought you home." He answered. "You insisted I spend the night."

"We didn't…well… you know. Did we?"

"Jean if we'd…you know." He said with faux indignation. "I guarantee you'd remember it."

Jean blushed like a schoolgirl.

"Well what happened?" she asked

"We left the restaurant and went to a cop bar." He explained. "There was a bunch of old timer's there who served with your father. They invited us over to their table. We all shared stories and talked. Then one of them said your father wasn't much of a drinker. So you challenged him to a drinking contest to defend the Dewolff family name. The rest as they say is history."

"That certainly sounds like me." She said rubbing her head. "With this headache I hope I won."

"Here." He said handing her a mug. "Drink this. It will help you feel better."

"I better, I've got to drive Stan around this morning." She said. "Are you going to stay here?"

"I have to." He said. "You promised me that you would make your world famous pancakes."

"I did?"

"When you get back I'll fill you in on ALL the things you promised me last night."

"I'm not sure I want to know." She said retreating to the shower.

****

"Thanks again Jean." Stan said as they pulled into traffic. "I really appreciate it."

"Will you stop thanking me already." She said after yelling at the cab that darted in front of her.

"So what's the deal with Wayne?" He asked laughing at her reaction to traffic.

"He's ok." She said. "You know, for a d-tect from Gotham."

"You should ask him if he knows Batman."

"I'll ask him when I get home." She said before she realized it.

"Man, he moves fast." Stan replied plastering a fake smile on his face. "It was weeks before…"

"It's not like that." She interrupted. "Nothing happened." 

"If you say so." Stan said snidely 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked.

"It means if you say nothing happened then nothing happened." He replied letting his feelings control his voice. 

"I don't know why I'm defending myself to you." She said shaking her head. 

"Why are you?" He snapped.

"Look, after we stopped dating, you insisted we stay friends." She said. "Now if that's not true let me know."

"Jean I'm sorry." Stan said. "I was kinda of hoping that once you got over your crush on you know who that maybe we could have another try."

Jean sighed.

"Stan that's not going to happen." She confessed. "My crush, as you call it, wasn't why I broke up with you. It was because we weren't connecting on a romantic level. I'm sorry but that's the truth."

"Don't be." He spat. "I'm a big boy. I can handle it."

"Maybe we should steer clear of each other for a few days." She said coming to a stop in front on the police station.

"Yeah, sure." He said before exiting the car and slamming it shut behind him. 

****

"I'm back." Jean announced entering her apartment. 

"I'm in here." Wayne replied from the extra bedroom Jean turned into an office.

"What are you doing?" she asked seeing manila folders spread out over her desk.

"Going over your old cases." He said. "I got bored and there was nothing on television."

"So you read old case reports?"

He looked at her sheepishly.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?"

"No problem." she said. "Only weird."

 His reply was cut of by the sound of his stomach rumbling.

"Pancakes." She said. "Continue rummaging through my drawers and I'll bring you your breakfast."

He looked at her with a smirk. Then she realized the innuendo in her statement.  

"I did not mean that how it sounded." She said leaving for the kitchen.

After she was gone he returned to the documents he was studying before he was interrupted.        

…the man who police believe to be the Sin Eater is Simon Peters who lives next door to Detective Stan Carter. When asked about it the detective replied "This is New York not Mayberry. I saw him in the hall a couple times. How was I supposed to know he was a psycho? Who knows your neighbor could be one too…

"Computer." He said before it occurred to him where he was.

"What was that?" Jean called from the kitchen.

"I was asking if I could use your computer."

"Sure." She replied.

He turned the device on and took a seat behind the keyboard. When the monitor lit up he was prompted for a password. Wayne scanned the room then typed in several numbers and was rewarded when it went active.

"I didn't tell you the password." She said coming into the room. She was amazed to see Wayne already typing away. "You hacked my computer?"

"No, I figured out your password." He said like it was a common occurrence to him. 

"How?" she asked.

"The picture of your father on the shelf." He said nodding to the object. "You used your father's badge number."

"Pretty clever." She said. "Have you figured out my ATM pin number too?"

"It's probably the same number."  He joked. "Is something burning?"

"My pancakes!" she said rushing to the stove.

Wayne's initial inquiry with Jean's computer yielded sparse results. He could hack into the places he needed but without the Bat computer's stealth he'd leave a trail a thirteen year old could follow.

He'd normally use Oracle for something like this but she was undergoing surgery right now and he couldn't risk an uplink to his computer back at JL headquarters. Jean might come back in while it was taking place. His next choice was Batman. 

He keyed in his JL communicator to the "Gotham Family" channel.

"Dick." He said with a faint whisper. The communicator would amplify the sound to make it audible.

"Dick isn't here." Tim's voice replied in Wayne's concealed earpiece.

"What's wrong?"

"He's fine." Tim answered. "He went to stay with Barbara."

"Then he's caught the Punisher already?" he asked sounding impressed.

"No he didn't." Tim replied. "That's why I'm here."

"I see I'll have a talk with him about priorities."

"Did you need something Bruce?"

"Search Stan Carter NYPD Detective. I ran into a brick wall here."

"Your communicator shows you're in New York, you want me to send the info there?"

"New York Ritz under Wayne Thomas."

"No problem. Nice name by the way." 

The symboite absorbed the communicator before Jean entered the room. 

"I hope you're hungry." She said as the smell of walnut pancakes and maple syrup filled the office. 

"I could eat the whole stack by myself." He said shutting down the computer.  

"You weren't looking at porn where you?" asked jokingly. 

"Never." He said cutting up his share of pancakes. "Pictures can never compare to the real thing."

Despite her self she blushed again. 

****

"Knock, knock." Spider-Man said crawling in through her office window. "It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"I wasn't expecting you this early." Jean said.

"You've got to get up pretty early to beat us Spider men." He said taking his usual spot. 

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon."

"When you chase Killer Croc through the sewers all night, this is early."

"Well that explains the smell." She said with a smile.

"Hey I'll have you know this is a fresh costume and I showered, thirty times mind you, and I put on deodorant."

"Good for you." She said still shuffling through papers. "Did you catch him?"

"Of course." He replied. "How did the investigation go without me last night?"

"Fine." She said. "We called it a night shortly after you left."

"So what's up with this Wayne guy? Is he as good as he thinks he is?"

"You know for a married man you sure sound jealous."

"Jealous? Me." he said laughing. "I'm just concerned. Anybody who doesn't like spiders seems a little shifty to me."

"Who is Wayne not to like spiders because one almost killed him when he was a kid." She added. "The nerve of him."

"Exactly." He replied. "So you like him don't you?"

"That my web spinning friend is none or your business." She said. "But I can tell you there where no murders last night."

"You do remember that this is New York we're talking about." 

"OK. There where no new victims of our serial killer." She corrected. "How's that?"

"So do you think he took the night off to watch the game?"

"Doubtful." She said. "The profile says he wouldn't be interested in sports. Besides I hear it wasn't much of a game."

"There's a thought though. What happens if he decides to stop?"

"We pray we have enough evidence to track him down." She said. "Or, and I know this sounds horrible, we hope that he starts up again."

"You're right. That does sound horrible." He replied. 

****

He moved through the midday air heedless of the street stories below. He wouldn't voice it but he was enjoying himself. Vaulting a water tower he fired a jump line snaring the corner of a ledge swinging down into the concrete canyon below. Even if the pedestrians did bother to look up they would see is clear sky. It wasn't until he landed on the balcony to his penthouse suite and walked in that the symboite made him visible.

He paused a moment catching his reflection in the doors. The billionaire known as Bruce Wayne was not to be found, instead there was Wayne Thomas who had Bruce's eyes, Clark Kent's chin and mouth, Dick Grayson's noise and Anthony Stark's hairstyle. 

He walked over to package that had been placed on his bed. He opened it and studied the contents. The first few pages were informative but it only gave him more questions. It appeared that Stan Carter didn't exist before he joined the police force. 

All other information about him was either sealed or had been deleted. Wayne had seen that kind of cover up before. It had United States Government written all over it. Flipping through the rest of the pages his suspicions were confirmed. Stan was a member of SHIELD before surfacing in New York. 

SHIELD was the top counter terrorism group in the country. Wayne realized that Tim was getting as good as Barbara at ferreting out information. Wayne placed the contents back in the box. He knew whom to talk to next.

****

"I've been called back to Gotham." Wayne said they ate dessert. 

"When are you leaving?" Jean asked. 

"Tonight." He said looking at his watch. 

"There aren't any planes leaving for Gotham this late."

"I had one chartered."

"Must be nice." She replied. She was at a loss for what she should do now. "Dinner at expensive restaurants and chartered planes, GCPD must have pretty deep pockets."

Wayne laughed. 

"What can I say?" he replied.

"You can tell me why they called you back." She said. 

"There are some loose ends that need to be tied."

"And you're he only one that can tie them?"

He looked at her quizzically. There was something churning beneath the surface of this conversation.

"That's what they said." He replied taking another look at his watch. 

"You have to go. Right?" She said.

"I've got a couple hours before my flight is scheduled."

Now it was her turn to look her watch.

"I should let you go." She said choosing to say goodbye first. "Plus I've still got a killer to catch."

She got up from the table.

"Have a safe trip." She walking away, not waiting for Wayne's response. 

****

"Clark." The Dark Knight said stepping off the teleporter. 

"Bruce." He replied as they walked out of the teleport bay. "Diana tells me that training has been going well. I think that even you would be proud of them."

"With enough discipline they'll get there."

"How was your trip?"

"It was…informative." He replied just when Superman thought he wouldn't. "I'll leave it at that."

"Fair enough." He replied as they reached the door to his quarters. "Will you be returning to your class in the morning?"

"No." he said somewhat absentmindedly. "My New York project got complicated. I'll be in my lab then I'm headed back."

"Bruce if you want some assistance, even if its just to talk, I'm here." He offered.

Dark Knight looked at Superman. They'd always had and would have their differences but in the end Clark was the closest thing he had to a best friend.

"Thank you Clark but I'll be fine." He said. Then he turned and entered his room. 

"Alfred." Dark Knight said as the door closed behind him.

"I'm here Master Bruce." A voice said over the intercom. 

"Could you please send flowers to Detective Jean Dewolff along with a apology from me."

"Understood."

"Please sign it Wayne only."

"Very well sir. Will there be any thing else?"

"Have you heard from Dick?"

"Not since he arrived." Alfred replied. "They seem to be having communications problems at the Stark Med labs. I'm assured that it will be taken care of shortly."

"Good. Let me know when you've contacted him."

****

Morning was just over the horizon. The streets of New York were bathed in an in-between illumination, not quite night nor dawn either. It was a well suited to the Dark Knight who was all but invisible as he stooped on a fire escape six stories high. 

He slowly lifted the bedroom window and made his way inside the apartment. He'd been watching it, making sure it was empty. Dark Knight suspected Stan was out engaging in his side job as a private investigator. From what he found, Stan was the guy you went to when you thought your husband was seeing somebody else. Photographing cheating spouses called for long hours but there was more to Stan than met the eye.      

Stan Carter was part of an experiment to revive the Super Soldier Program the same program that created Captain America during World War Two. Unfortunately, for all involved, only rudimentary notes had survived concerning the research. The current batch of scientists had to improvise. 

They used animal DNA to try to enhance human abilities. It was a bold plan only matched by its spectacular failure. Those that didn't die from the process went mad, except for Stanly Carter. The down side was he didn't receive any appreciable superhuman abilities. He was marginally faster than the average person and his sense of smell was more acute.

Following extensive batteries of tests he was allowed to rejoin SHEILD where he, soon after retired from active duty to become a detective for the NYPD. Dark Knight suspected that not only had Stan gained abilities beyond what anyone suspected but the inherent madness as well. 

Dark Knight moved from Stan's bedroom to the living room. It was in disarray; filled with notes and photos of the cases that Stan worked as a private investigator. Dark Knight scanned the papers storing them in the Symboite's Eidectic memory. A book on top of the beaten, wood bookshelf the corner caught his eye.

"Strange Rituals from around the world." Dark Knight said reading the title. Then he opened the book to a dog-eared page that had a yellow highlighted passage. 

…and the priest would eat the fruit off the naked chest of the corpse, absolving the dead of all sin by absorbing into himself. He would continue this his whole life until he died. Then another priest would eat the fruit from his chest, becoming the next Sin Eater. 

There was a crunching sound above him. He looked up to see a creature clinging to the ceiling like a frog on a Lilly pad. It vaguely resembled a man dressed only in torn black pants. It was covered with course, short black fur with patches of reflective green scales in places. Its neck was slightly longer than a normal person and its eyes were larger. They reminded Dark Knight of the anime characters in the films that Tim liked.

"Stan?" Dark Knight said.

The creature continued to look down at him with a hunter's stare.

"Stan, I know what they did to you. I can get you help."

There was a flash of anger across the things large eyes.

"No Stan." It said in a slow guttural tone. "Only me."

"And who are you?"

"Sssss…Sin…Eater."

****

Jean brushed an auburn lock from her face as she sat on the side of her bed. Then brushed crumbs from her oversized New York Mets tee shirt, she had fallen asleep eating peanut butter and crackers in bed again. The stress of catching this new serial killer was getting to her. Without the pleasant distraction of Wayne, it was all she could think about. When she heard a knock at the front door she slipped on her Piglet house shoes and went to answer it.

"Who is it?" She asked with sleep still in her voice. 

"Special delivery." The man responded.

In her half-awake state she pictured the Land Shark from the old Saturday Night Live sketch standing on the other side of the door.

"Excuse me." She said shaking the cobwebs from her head. 

"Special Delivery for Miss Jean Dewolff."

"ID." She demanded looking out the peephole. 

The man was dressed in a blue short-sleeved shirt with the words "Madison Ave. Florist" on the pocket and matching blue shorts. He held his identification up for inspection. When she was satisfied, she removed the chain and opened the door.

"Thanks." She said accepting the white rectangle box. "Let me get you a tip." 

"It's already been taken care of." He said bounding away. 

After she shut the door, she walked into her make shift and sat the box down on the desk. 

"Who could this be from?" She mused out loud. She slowly unwrapped the delicate red ribbon. When she finally opened the box, she saw a dozen, long stemmed, white roses.

"Now Wayne, how did you know I liked white roses?" she whispered. She smiled to herself as she shuffled off to put the flowers in water. Maybe there was more than just a career opportunity waiting for her in Gotham.

****   

Dark Knight had hoped for a peaceful solution but it wasn't to be. Sin Eater thought like an animal and he had just invaded its den. There were the sounds of arriving sirens on the morning air. Their fighting was so loud it prompted even the most jaded of Stan neighbors to call New York's finest.

He made another attempt for the window and once again the creature barred his way. It had the advantage in close quarters. It was inhumanly fast and for some reason not triggering his danger sense. 

"You finally did it didn't you?" Stan's whispered in the back of Sin Eaters mind. "You attracted a superhero."

Sin Eater ignored it. Who ever had dared to enter its sanctuary had to die. It couldn't stop its mission.

"Your mission is over. Done. You hear me?" Stan continued, this time louder and clearer than before. "Even if you beat this guy, whoever he is…and that's another thing, you couldn't get Spider-Man or Dare Devil could you? You get some wacko I've never seen before. Does kinda look like Batman though. I wonder…"

"Sssss…Shut…up!" Sin Eater screamed putting its hands to the side of its head. 

Dark Knight wasn't sure what was happening but took the chance to punch it right between the eyes.

Sin Eater screamed in pain. 

It struck out reflexively, gashing Dark Knight across the chest. The symboite sealed the gash almost instantly to bad the same couldn't be said for the flesh underneath. Dark Knight ignored the pain for now and hit it again, this time kicking it in the stomach. Sin Eater landed in a heap across the room. 

"Sssss…Stop."  It whimpered, seeing him stalk toward it. 

"I hate to say I told you so." Stan said. "But I told you so. You ready to do things my way?"

"Yessss." 

****

The smell of red roses scented the office as they sat in a vase on the corner of Jean's desk. Wayne surprised her at her job as well as her home. They were the only positive things to happen since she left home. First her car caught a flat, then she found out the spare was flat too. She had to have it towed and catch a cab to work, which wouldn't have been so bad if the cab didn't smell like fresh vomit.

She took a deep breath and took in the flowers aroma. She could also traces of her cab ride on the clothes she'd changed out of when she arrived to work. 

Her Father told her every good cop keeps a spare set of clothes at the station, you never know when you'll need them. Looking over at the offending garments hanging on the coat rack, she was glad she'd listened. 

Shaking her head in disgust, she walked over, balled up the pants and shirt, and tossed them in the trash. Then she decided that wasn't good enough, so she opened the door and pushed the trashcan out in the hall.

When she went back to her desk she saw Spider-Man standing on the ledge outside her window waving. 

"Come on in." She invited raising the window.

"I was in the neighborhood." He said climbing in.

"Well, you are the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man aren't you?"

"That's what the Misses sews on all my underpants." He joked sitting on the inside ledge of the window. "I see some one thinks you're special." 

"Every one thinks I'm special." She replied with a smile. "Its just that Wayne knows how to show it."

"Where is the old boy anyway?"

"He was called back to Gotham." 

"What, Batman need some help catching the Joker?"

"I doubt it." She said. "But then again he didn't say."  

"You guys get any new leads?"

"We finally found the common thread between the victims. Both wives suspected that their husbands were cheating on them."

"Were they?"

"Yes. We found pictures taken by an investigator. Mrs. Métiers pictures were stored in a safety deposit box and Mrs. Divan's we're at her mother's house. Both women had confronted their husbands and decided to give their marriages a second chance." 

"Then why keep the pictures?"

"Insurance I suppose." Jean replied. "If they filed for divorce, those pictures could mean an extra twenty thousand a month in alimony."

Spider-Man whistled in response.

"I hope you signed a pre-nup." Jean joked. "Cause if you didn't and you don't keep your spinneret in your tights, it'll cost you."

"I'm not worried." He replied. "My wife's the bread winner in my house. Superheroes don't make as much as you'd think but the benefits are good."

"I can imagine."

"So did they use the same investigator?"

"That's what I plan to find out." She answered. "You sticking around?"

"I can't. I've got to get to work." He said moving to the outside ledge. "If I arrive late again, I'm dead."

"Let me save you the trip." Sin Eater announced grabbing Spider-Man by the back of the neck and throwing him back into the office.

**** 

"Freeze!" 

Dark Knight opened his eyes looking at three nine millimeters pointed down at his face. 

"I'm with the Justice league." Dark Knight said lying with his stomach to the floor.

"Sure you are." One of the officers said. His was a dark skinned man, bald, short in stature, with sad brown eyes.

"What are you doing here." Another asked. She was tall, slender, blue eyes and had her jet-black hair in a bun at the neck.

"Trying to apprehend a suspect." He explained. "May I stand now?"

"Go ahead." The last officer replied. He was built like a weight lifter with cropped brown hair that had blonde highlights. 

The officers took a step back as Dark Knight rose to his feet. 

"Dark Knight." The female officer said seeing the white bat symbol on his chest. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell it was you."

Dark Knight stared at her as she continued to speak.

"I'm officer Watkins." She introduced. "That's Davis and the big guy is Officer Townsend."

"Good to meet you." Townsend said extending his hand.

"Seal off this apartment and send in a evidence team. Stan Carter is the serial killer you've been looking for." Dark Knight said ignoring Townsend's gesture.

Before either of them could reply Dark Knight vanished.

****  

Dark Knight moved like the wind across the New York rooftops. Jean was in danger and he couldn't reach her by phone. Since the station was closer, he headed there first. 

He cursed himself for getting knocked out. He wasn't prepared for the blow that hit him without with his danger sense. Was he depending on his powers too much and neglecting his own skills as he chastised Cyborg? Yes, he confessed to himself. That could be remedied with more training but it was more than that.

Before Sin Eater had been acting like an animal, primal, reactionary. In those last few moments Dark Knight registered something different in its eyes, something deadly: human intellect.  

****

Spider-Man leapt out the shattered window into the New York sky much to the chagrin of the NYPD. Their angry shouts and threats followed him as he swung away. He didn't have time to explain that something waltzed in beat the stuffing out of him, took Jean and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Whatever it was traversed the rooftops like a rabid hind with its prize tucked under one arm. Jean screamed as it hurdled a chasm between buildings thirty floors up. Her mind struggled to comprehend the madness of her situation. She screamed again as her captor dropped sixty feet before catching a flagpole with one hand, breaking their descent, then somersaulting to another building. Scant paces behind her were the familiar "thwips" of Spider-Man's webs as he gave chase. 

"Spider-Man will save me." Jean thought. She really hoped that her friend was as good as she thought he was.  

"What do you want?" she asked vehemently. 

"You." It said in a raspy voice. "Now we can be together."

"Who are you?" Jean asked.

"I go out and get all these cool powers and now you don't recognize me." It said.

"Stan?"

"The one and only." He said landing on a cross beam of a high-rise construction site. 

He stood Jean right next to him on the beam. Construction workers were beginning to yell at them.

"We won't be long." Stan replied sarcastically. 

Jean wasn't afraid of heights but the fear of death started to coil around her heart as she looked at the cars moving like ants below her.

"You know pulling the Faye Raye thing only worked for King Kong." Spider-Man said landing on the other side of Jean. "Besides you know how we feel about planes and buildings around here."

"I hated you so much." Stan said with eyes boring into Spider-Man. "How could she love…"

"Stop it Stan!" Jean screamed almost loosing her balance.

"You never told him did you?"

"Told me what?" Spider-Man asked. He wanted to keep the creature talking till he could neutralize the situation.

"She's in love with you, idiot." Stan spat. "That's why she could never love me."

There was soft, defeated sound to his voice. 

"Now that I have real power." He announced. "I'm over you."

He smiled, showing a row of razor sharp teeth, then slapped jean in the back. Spider-Man watched in horror as she tumbled from the girder. With out thinking he moved to save her but was punched in the stomach. 

"Damn." He thought as the air rushed from his lungs. Reflexively he made a sweep kick that connected knocking Stan down. Then he dove after her. 

Spider-man's mind raced, calculating mass, angles of decent, all of the things people swear they'll never use in real life. He fired a web line from each wrist; one line caught the underside of a steel girder the other raced after Jean.

The air whistled past as she fell. Jean didn't want to die but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. Different emotions cascaded through her mind, fear, anger, regret, and despair. Then there was a sudden jerk and she didn't feel anything else at all.  

***

Night crept across the New York sky. Stan had been on the move all day; he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. He decided to rest as he crouched behind an air-conditioning unit on top of the Twelfth district police station. 

For the first time he really considered what he should do with his powers. Maybe he could be a superhero. Not in New York of course but maybe another city. Yes. That was it. He'd be a no nonsense hero like that Punisher guy he'd read about in Gotham.

"Animal." A voice said. It sent chills up Stan's spine. Stan craned his neck to see where the voice came from; a firm hand tightened around his neck and sent him flying. 

"Where are you?" Stan asked. He could see in inferred with his Sin Eater eyes but couldn't pick up anyone. 

A hard punch to the stomach doubled Stan over and he retched out its contents. Then something grabbed a handful the fur on his back and flung him against the air-conditioning, denting it on the side.

Stan sniffed the air hoping to track his assailant. A punch to the nose was his reward followed by another to the jaw. Stan spit several dislodged teeth from his mouth. 

"Who ever you are, I give up!"  He shouted raising his hands in surrender. "You can take me in now."

"Not good enough." Dark Knight said materializing inches from his face. 

Dark Knight continued to brutalize Sin Eater before deciding to leave him for the police.

**** 

Epilogue: 1

A severe thunderstorm washed through the New York area. Most smart people were inside nice and warm. Even the criminals had sense enough not to venture out tonight. There was one person who was out despite the weather.

He clung to the wall climbing its sheer surface as easily as normal people traversed the sidewalk. He was soaked to the bone but that didn't stop him. Finally he reached the window he wanted. The room was dark so he leaned in for a closer look. A bolt of lightening flashed in the distance illuminating the room and for an instant he saw her.

Jean Dewolff lay in the hospital bed hooked up to several kinds of machines. One breathed for her, one monitored her vital signs and others did what her body could no longer do; she was paralyzed from the neck down.

Spider-Man bowed putting his forehead to cold, wet window. His heart ached for his friend. He watched her for another minute then he was gone. 

Jean watched him leave out the corner of her eye. He'd been to see her every day for the last six weeks. Sometimes he'd creep in and watch her from the ceiling while she pretended to be sleep. Other times, when she felt up to it, they'd have a short conversation. 

The first thing she told him was not to blame yourself, which he did. If he hadn't saved her she'd be dead. Though, considering her condition, she wasn't sure which was better.

There was a soft knock at the door and then it opened. The friendly and ever handsome face of Wayne Thomas greeted her. 

"Lights." She said and room lit up. 

"How're you doing today gorgeous." He asked shutting the door behind him and locking to she noticed. 

"I'm fine." She said as he took the chair next to her bed. "Why'd you lock the door? You don't plan on taking advantage of me do you?"

He laughed at her joke.

"Not tonight." He replied kissing her the forehead. "What do you know about the Justice League?"

"Not much." She responded. Her expression showed the strangeness of the question. "Why?"

"Well." He said. "I'm a member of the Justice League."

She gazed at him trying to ascertain what he could be up to. 

"I guess I should start at the beginning." He said. "First off, my name is not Wayne Thomas it's Bruce Wayne." 

The symboite dissolved to reveal the face of Bruce Wayne. He went on to explain everything about himself and his feelings for her with the conversation culminating in his offer.

"So I could walk again?" she asked. She was still reeling from what she had been told. Her instincts told her Wayne…Bruce was telling her the truth but it was a lot to take in.

"Among other things."  He said. "You don't have to answer now. Take some time to think about it."

The next night Spider-Man climbed in the widow of Jean's room to a surprise. She was gone but there was a note on the bed addressed to him. 

_Dear Spider-Man,_

_I regret that I'm not here to tell you personally. I'm moving to Gotham. Wayne, you remember him don't you? Handsome guy didn't like spiders. Well let's just say he made me an offer I couldn't refuse._

_I hope you're happy for me. And by the way STOP BLAMING YOURSELF. You've been the best friend a woman could ask for. Thanks for everything. I'll contact you as soon as I can. I'll send the letter to the Daily Bugle addressed to that Parker kid that's always taking pictures of you. Tell him he'd better not open it either. Well, until then._

_Love,_

_ Jean Dewolff  _

Spider-Man folded the letter and tucked it in his waistband. He went to the window, looked back at the bed, smiled and then leapt out unto the night.  

**** 

Epilogue: 2

He ran from the building with his hand in his wife's hand practically pulling her along. It was only a miracle that they made it out of the burning building. Now that he was outside he could see that his entire neighborhood was in flames.  There were firemen and police everywhere. Mrs. Steeple from the apartment building across the street was covered in soot. 

"Bernie" Mrs. Steeple cried, "He's trapped in side!"

"My men will find your cat." The fire chief replied. 

"No!" She screamed. "He's my husband." 

Just then a woman appeared out of thin air. She was dressed in a black body suit with red gloves, red boots and the red silhouette of bird in flight across her chest. Her mask resembled a red, sleeker, stylized version of Hawk Girl's.

"Chief. My name is Red Raven." She said garnering their attention. "Quick Silver and Quasar have established a safe zone a few blocks over. I'm here to get the civilians out your way. You point'em out and their gone."

"Well this ladies husband is trapped in this building."

"No problem." Red Raven Held out her hands and tiny, red birds formed. 

The birds grew in size and strength as they flew from her. By the time they reached the flame licked windows of the building they were almost man sized. Soon the air was filled with them.

Quasar used his powers to finish setting up the last of the medical tents.  

"Are we ready." He asked the sliver blur moving to his left. 

"As we'll ever be." Quick Silver replied.  

The sound of birds squawking grew louder and louder. 

"Here they come." Quasar announced to the paramedics gathered around. 

Looking to the sky they could see a flock of birds, each with a person safely clutched in their talons. 

"Red Raven to Firestar." She said. "All civilians healthy and injured have been evacuated. We're clear for phase two."

"Understood." Firestar responded. 

The crimsoned haired heroine swooped from the sky over the target zone. She hovered there for a moment. Then all the fire in the buildings started to flicker in the same pattern. Next it all began to move into Firestar like mice under the Pied Piper's spell. Soon she had absorbed it all harmlessly into herself and the buildings were out. 

"Attention." Superman's voice sounded over the JL communicators. "It is my pleasure to inform you that all of you have passed the final. Congratulations. All hologram training rooms will now be shutting down."

"We did it!" Firestar shouted as the scenery around them started to fade. "We're actually members of the Justice League."

"It won't be official until tomorrow." Red Raven said allowing her symboite to reveal the face of Jean Dewolff. "But that won't stop me from being excited."

"You should be." Dark Knight said from the open doorway. "Not everyone makes it."

Both Red Raven and Firestar snapped to attention. 

"At ease." He said. "I came to tell you that I'm proud of each of you. I tried to break you but you persevered. That's what it takes to be in the league."

"Thank you sir." Firestar said. 

"I believe Mr. Astro is waiting for you in the transporter room Miss. Jones."

Firestar excused herself and exited the room. 

"So who's waiting for me?" Jean asked stepping closer to Dark Knight.

"Well that depends." He said putting his arms around her. "Do you want to prowl rooftops or have an expensive diner and a exotic location?"

"We're members of the Justice League." She said watching his mask slide away. "Can't we do both?"    


	5. Strange Fruit: Dark Destiny Dark Beyond

DISCLAIMER: Venom ™ is a registered product of Marvel Comic Inc./Batman Beyond™ is a registered product of DC Comics Inc. Neither of these properties is used here with permission. This original story idea is ©2005 by Tony Davis.

Strange Fruit: Dark Beyond, Dark Destiny

**PART: 1**

A lone man stood in the cave among the bats. Inside the clear alloy cylinder an inky black entity raged against its imprisonment. Richard Grayson watched with a dispassion. His head of black hair had thinned and grayed at the temples. His youthful handsomeness had been replaced with the distinguished features that came from age.

The creature stopped its tirade and returned Richards stare. It watched him with its white eyes. If it could, it would hate him but in some ways it was still bound to its last host. Instead all it could to was wait. In time it would escape. That was a certainty. So it returned to its previous shape and waited.

"Damn you." Richard said. "How dare you mimic him?"

The symboite didn't flinch. It maintained the form of the Dark Knight.

"Lights." He said and the cave returned to darkness. It didn't matter; he could find his way back to the steps blindfolded even with his cane.

"Terry McGinnis." The man said. He was a six foot eight mass of muscle dressed in the black and red uniform of a Juvenile Corrections Officer; commonly known as the Big Man.

"What?" He replied from the back of the cell.

"You know the drill McGinnis. Step foreword when I talk to you."

The teenager in the cell complied. An orange jump suit covered his five eleven, brown skinned frame.

"What do you want Big Man?" Terry asked standing on the other side of the energy field.

"Your times up." He said.

"So Mat I hear Terry's coming home today." Dana Tan said as they walked down the crowded Gotham High halls.

"That's what my mom said." Mathena McGinnis, Mat to her friends, replied.

"If it isn't two of my favorite ladies." Rhone Thompson said sliding in between them with hug. He was a senior and the most flashiest and attractive boy in school.

"What is it Rhone?" Mat asked removing his hand from her waist. She noticed that Dana didn't do the same.

"I wanted to know if you were coming to my party this weekend?" He asked pulling Dana closer.

"I don't know." Dana said. "You aren't you going to be there are you?"

"Lady you wound me with your words." He said. "But you'll be there, right?"

"We'll be there." Dana answered for the both of them.

"See you Saturday." He said trotting off to remind his other guest.

As they continued their walk to their bus, Dana felt Mat's eye's boring into her.

"What?" she asked finally.

"That's what I want to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were still dating my brother."

Dana was silent.

"Well." Mat insisted.

"Mat I don't know what's going on with me and Terry." She admitted. "I'm getting tired of being the delinquent's girlfriend."

Anger flashed across Mat's face.

"If that's how you feel, then maybe you should go be with Rhone." She said. "You look better with him anyway."

Dana was too stunned to reply as her best friend stormed off.

"Mom." Terry called entering the apartment. "Is any body home?"

He sat his bags down and continued through the apartment to his room. He wasn't prepared for what he found.

"Un Schway"

It was an office. His mother converted his room into an office while he was away.

"No she didn't?" he thought out loud.

"Yes I did." Mary McGinnis replied from behind him.

"Where's my stuff?" he asked turning to face her. She was shorter than he was but wider in build. After all these years she still intimidated him.

"At your father's house." She said looking up into his face.

"Why?" He said.

"What did I tell the last time I dragged your sorry behind home for the police station?"

"You said you would send me to live my father if it happened again." He answered. "But you always say that."

"This time I meant it."

"But mom."

"But mom nothing, Terry." She said. "I'm tired of begging you to do right."

"Mom, this time I changed." He said. "I promise."

"Terry, you always say that."

"This time I mean it mom." He said. "I did some reading and everything while I was in there."

"That's good baby." She said patting him on the arm. "But that doesn't change my decision."

"So you're kicking me out?"

"Not at all." She said producing the key to her ex-husbands house. "I'm altering your environment in hopes that it produces positive changes in you."

"Translation. Remember I'm not the one going to college?"

"Terry, I'm kicking you out."

Terry wanted to be angry but he couldn't. She'd given him more chances to straighten up than he deserved.

"I've changed mom." He said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"When you prove it we can talk about you moving back in." She said with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"T-Mac." He shouted looking to the back of the hover bus. "Is that you?"

"It's me." Terry said looking out the window.

"When they let you out?" Jacob Moran asked taking the seat by Terry. Jacob held the nickname Weasel, not only because of his penchant for telling secrets, also because he resembled the extinct animal.

"Today."

"Where you headed?"

"Out"

"So you going back to work for Highmark?" he asked.

"No." Terry replied. "If I get in trouble again, it's Blackgate not juve corrections center."

"Word is you still got a street debt for the product you lost when they busted you."

Terry laughed.

"They offered me a deal if I gave up Highmark but I didn't." He said. "I lost ten months of my life for so as far as I'm concerned my debt has been paid."

"I'm just saying what I heard is all T-Mac."

Dr. Terry McGinnis Senior's house was located in the better parts of Gotham. It wasn't as nice a neighborhood as the one that jerk Rhome lived in but it was close. It had a pool and a three-car garage but in spite of it all, if given a choice, Terry would gladly return to the modest apartment he shared with his mother and sister. His father had the habit of never being around and contrary to popular belief, Terry didn't like being alone. He flashed the keycard at the front door and walked in and found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Son,_

_I'm working late tonight on an important project. There's food in the fridge and all your things are in your old room. I will talk to you in the morning when we go to re-enroll you in school._

_Love Your Father_

Terry balled the note up and threw it in the trash. He spent the next hour unpacking then, satisfied with his new dwelling, picked up the vid phone.

"Good evening Mr. Tan." He said seeing Dana's father on screen. "May I please speak with Dana?"

"Terry, I thought I made it clear when you called from jail…"

"It was a juvenile corrections center." Terry corrected.

"Very well then Juvenile Corrections Center, that I didn't want you calling here anymore."

"It's because I'm black isn't it?"

"You know perfectly well that's not it." He said narrowing his eyes in anger. "Its because you're dangerous. When you were arrested, my daughter was in the car with you. I had to retrieve my daughter from the police station because of her association with you Mr. McGinnis. That is a particular experience I do not want repeated. So I will tell you once more do not call here again."

Before Terry could reply the screen went blank.

Should he call back? Not a good idea. Mr. Tan was being nice so far but if Terry pushed it Councilman Tan would push back and that wouldn't be a good thing. He was still considering his options when his most promising.

"Little sis." He said smiling at Mat's face.

"Big Bro." She replied. "You know you could've waited till I got home before you left."

"Dad's place is across town and you know how the busses run."

"So how's freedom treating you?"

"Not bad."

"You don't sound to happy to be out."

"The guards did sport Schway red on black uniforms that I kinda miss." Terry joked.

"With your track record, I'm sure you'll be seeing them again soon."

Terry was silent. Mat, seeing she'd hurt his feelings was about to apologize when he interrupted her.

"So is that slag Rhome still chasing Dana?"

"Yeah. But I don't think she trying all that hard to get away now a days."

"What are you saying?"

"I think she's tired of all the drama that come with being your girlfriend." She answered.

"Maybe I should just leave her alone. I mean what could I offer her that Rhome couldn't?"

"You love her and that should count for something."

"I know. But if I'm sick of getting into trouble, I can only imagine how she feels."

"She did make the front page of the paper because of you."

"You think a girl would be happy about that."

"Maybe if she wasn't in handcuffs with a caption reading 'Councilmen's daughter gone bad'?"

"Point taken." Terry said.

"So what are you going to do?" Mat asked.

"The impossible." He said. "Try to stay out of trouble."

"You, stay out of trouble?" She replied. "Then I guess I should start praying then."

"Yeah. I need a guardian angel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but not a run of the mill type." He said. "I need one with flavor."

Millhouse "Highmark" Pernitti pounded the heavy bag with his ham-sized fists. Sweat poured over his olive skin down to the floor. He was in comparable shape to a heavy weight boxer, which wasn't surprising since he trained like one. He was the first of his family line to gain a foothold in the underworld in over forty years. His family used to run Gotham and he was determined to restore the Pernitti family name that his grandfather had ruined.

"You say he told you what now?" He asked firing off a couple of jabs.

"He…he said he doesn't owe you anything." Weasel answered watching Highmark brutalize the oddly contoured punching bag. "Because he didn't rat on you when he got caught and that he's not coming back to work for you."

"I'm sure you were mistaken." He said connecting a right cross. "T Mac's one of my best transporters."

"I know but he says he wants to go straight."

Highmark laughed and it was an unpleasant rumbling sound.

"Is that so." He said hitting the bag with an upper cut. "Davis."

"Yes Highmark." A voice replied from the other side of the bag.

"Send a few Goblins to bring Mr. Straight and Narrow to see me. He may need reminding whom his soul belongs to." He said stepping back looking at the blood spilling from the bottom of the bag. "And dispose of this, my arms are tired."

Terry glanced at his father as they sat in the guidance councilor's office. They could have passed for brothers with same mahogany skin and dark eyes. The only difference, other than age, was that his father was bald with a goatee and Terry lacked facial hair and kept his hair in short dreadlocks.

"Terry." Mrs. Winters said breaking the silence. "I'm sure principal Gordon told you but I just want to reiterate that we don't tolerate foolishness any more now than when you left."

"Yes Mam." Terry replied trying to sound reformed. He certainly dressed like he had. Gone were his black boots, faded jeans and metal incrusted shirt replaced by a black synthetic leather shoes, smooth brown pants and frosted white shirt; all from his father's closet.

"I have some good news and bad news for you."

His father sighed then spoke.

"Good news first please."

"Well Terry is still eligible for sports if he wants to play." She said smiling. "I know our Grav-Ball team could sure use him."

"And the bad news." Terry asked.

"You lack the credits for your class rank." She said. "You've been reclassified as a sophomore."

"UnSchway" He blurted. "My little sister's a sophomore."

"Well Terry if you'd bothered to attend class instead of running with the wrong crowd; you'd have enough credits to be a senior."

All his instincts screamed for him to tell the decrepit witch that was Mrs. Winters where she could stuff her "Reclassification" and how often. He took a deep breath and counted back from five in his head. He felt better. The anger management classes he took in the center were starting to payoff.

Mrs. Winters was right. He had to take responsibility for his actions. He had put himself in this position and could blame no one else. If he truly wanted to change, it had to start now.

"May I have my schedule please." He asked. "I'm going to be late for class."

Mrs. Winters' face lit up in approval. She was expecting another of Terry's famous tirades that usually ended with school security escorting him off the premises. Could it be he was serious about changing this time?

"Here you go Mr. McGinnis." She replied handing him his data slate. "You can go but I'd like to talk to your father a little longer."

"Dad will I see you tonight?" Terry asked opening the door.

"Not tonight son. I'm working."

A door clicking shut behind him was Terry's reply.

"Uncle Dick." Melanie Drake-Lehnsherr said. She had her mother's beauty and platinum blonde hair enhanced by her father's steel blues eyes.

"That's my name don't wear it out." He replied smiling at his niece's face on the vid phone.

"Its that time of year again." She said.

"Is it really?" he asked. "It seems like you were here just last week."

"Time flies." She replied rubbing her stomach. "Pretty soon there will be the pitter patter of little feet around here and you'll be a great uncle."

"I already am." He joked. "I saw your husband on the news last week saving those shuttle astronauts. He's shaping up to be quite a hero."

"I know." She said. "I only wish the press would be a little nicer to him."

"Well its not easy when he wants to carry on the name of his grandfather." He replied. "Having a superhero named Magneto is sort of like have a one named Darkseid."

She laughed and it was just like she was three again and he was bouncing her on his knee.

"I think I hear him now." She said as the screen image started to distort, a sign of Magneto's arrival. "I'll be there day after tomorrow to do the diagnostic on the cave and upgrade its systems."

"See you then kiddo."

"I love you uncle Dick."

"I love you too."

"Has the food always been this bad?" Terry asked pushing his try away.

"Yes." Mat replied opening her lunch box. "You never noticed because you were usually off making one of your runs at lunch period."

"Lets see what mom sent you." He replied snatching her cellophane container. "Looks like pork chops, rice and home made rolls."

Mat drummed her fingers on the table waiting for Terry to finish his inspection.

"Here you go." He said returning her lunch, minus one roll of course.

"Thank you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Mom really out did herself." He said swallowing the last of his pilfered bread. "These rolls are ultra schway."

"Mom didn't make those." She said. "I did. So thanks for the compliment."

Terry put his hands around his throat and pretended like he was choking.

"I need milk, hurry."

Mat slid her milk over to him.

He picked up the carton but stopped to examine it before putting it to his lips.

"What?" she asked.

"You haven't been kissing on any guys have you?" he asked holding the carton up to the light as if he could see any contamination.

"Not that it's any of your business but no."

"Are you sure?" he said. "I've seen the way they look at you in the hall."

"Whatever." She said trying not to smile at his remark.

"Look at you, schway haircut with a red dye job and you finally lost your baby fat." He said after empting her milk carton. "I guess I have to accept that my sister turned into a plasma burst while I was away."

This time she couldn't help it. She smiled from ear to ear.

"For that you deserve another roll." She replied offering him her container.

"Thank you." He said taking the roll. "I don't see how you can keep a shapely figure if you eat like this all the time."

"I have a fast metabolism." She said looking toward the south entrance. "Here comes your girlfriend."

Terry saw Dana walking in with a group of guys wearing Lettermen jackets. It was Rhone and his cronies.

"You got to admit they look good together." He joked.

"Yeah." She replied sarcastically.

"You don't think she's better off with him?"

"That's her decision." Mat said. "If it were me I would want to make it, not have it made for me by default."

Terry's face lit up at her answer.

"You do need some more milk don't you?" he asked watching Rhone and his crew enter the lunch line.

"Considering you drank all of it yes."

"I'll be right back."

"Look." Rhone said as Terry approached the lunch line. "Its Darby High's oldest sophomore."

"Hey Dana." Terry said ignoring the laughter that preceded him.

"Terry." She said flatly not making eye contact with him.

"Me and Mat are over there." He said pointing to the table he'd just left. "How's about I buy you lunch and you come with?"

"How about you vape and let Dana be with a guy who doesn't have arrest record as long as Gotham Freeway."

"I wasn't talking to you slag." Terry said casting a look of disgust in Rhone's direction.

"The only slag I see is you McGinnis." He said shoving Terry down.

Terry tried counting down from ten but his rage overtook him and everything went red.

No matter how many times Commissioner Montoya read the words on screen they indicated the same thing. There was a new player in the Gotham underworld scene. She didn't know who it was but she could see the effect. First, two thirds of all the street gangs had been consolidated under the tag Goblins. They controlled the protection racket, half of the drug trade, plus ninety percent of prostitution. No one had made a move so bold since the old days.

The thought briefly crossed her mind that maybe one the old guys were back. Two-Face or the Rose possibly but they were reported dead. According to the recent arrest of the Scarlet Spider for murder, the King Pin was another dead end. It was hard to believe a person rumored to be the child of Dare Devil and Black Widow would be capable of such a thing but with the madness happening in New York who could say for sure.

There was a real likelihood that this new player could be some nobody whom studied one of the old timers and decided to emulate them. Whatever the inspiration was irrelevant at this point, stopping them was the order of the day.

She sighed running her fingers through her jet black hair. She turned from her computer and gazed out the window. The city had changed since she started out as a patrolman. She watched tenements and brownstones give way to a myriad of stratoscrapers. Her office was higher than the old Wayne Towers.

The city had changed and so had the tools she had to defend it with. This new breed of police officer didn't have the same spark that she and her fellows had. Part of it was government sponsored academies that turned out cookie cutter policemen. They were too concerned with generating the federally mandated number of officers for a city Gotham's size to be worried about little things like focus, adaptability, and competency.

Her tools had changed but her desire hadn't. The essence of police work is the will to see justice fulfilled. Commissioner Gordon had told her that once and she'd never forgotten it. She would stop this new threat just as she had the others.

She turned back to display hovering above her desk and called up personnel files. She sighed again scrounging for whom she could assign this case to. The pickings were slim…what she wouldn't give for a Batman right now.

The only sound in the cabin was the constant thrumming of the engine. Terry caught he father's reflection in the passenger window as they rode toward home. Terry had tried to explain why he punched Rhome. He tried to explain that he didn't start it. His father didn't care. All Terry McGinnis Sr. knew is that his son couldn't spend one day out of trouble.

"One day Terry." He said. "Couldn't you stay out of trouble for one day?"

"Technically I did." Terry replied. "It was yesterday."

"You know what I mean Terry." He father said. "And don't be a wise ass."

"Don't you care that I didn't start it?"

"Terry, even if that were the case, which it may or may not be, you can't settle every problem with your fist."

"If I let slag like Rhome slide, then pretty soon I'm a target for the whole school."

"Look son, you may not believe this but there is a life beyond high school. Soon you're going to be out on your own, maybe thinking of a family. How are you going to take care of yourself? You've seen what crime gets you." He explained. "Do you want a life sentence to Blackgate Prison? Is that the type of man you want to be?"

"No." Terry said recalling all the things he heard about the prison. Even is half of them were true it still wasn't a place he wanted be.

"You know what society sees when they look at you; a young black man. There was a time when you were actually being considered for the endangered species list. Most men your age were in places like Blackgate or dead." He explained. "Do you know that as a race in America we still haven't been free as long as we had been in slavery? Terry, you started life with the deck stacked against you. True enough it's less for you than it was for me and I had it better than your grandfather. But as a black man I have to be twice as good to get ahead."

"That's not what mom says." Terry fired back. "She says men are judged on their character."

Terry senior smiled.

"Your mother's an idealist." He replied. "I'm a realist but regardless we're preaching the same message: Terry you're not going to succeed behaving the way you do."

"So you expect me to let slag like Rhome push me around?"

"Better men than you have endured more for the sake of a better future."

"What? Men you like you dad." Terry said. "Men who slaved for the Powers Company so much that they lost their family? Is that the better future I should aspire to?"

"Everything I've done, I've done for you, your mother and your sister."

"Is that why mom left you? Was it because you were working so hard for us?"


	6. Strange Fruit: Dark Destiny Dark Beyond ...

**PART: 2 **

Night settled on Gotham like a gentle snowfall. The darkness brought out a different side of the city. Its inviting, pristine streets seemed less so as shadows moved in to claim them. There was a sense of excitement in the air mixed with more than a hint of danger. Terry breathed deep. He had missed this so much.

Technically he was grounded but the security measures at the McGinnis home were sorely lacking; even more so when the sole guard was off at another long night a work. Terry took a long sip of his "Slurm" soda.

"Un Schway." He thought as he pitched the can into a trash-bot as it passed by . "Tastes like slug excrement."

It was hard to believe Slurm was the new, hip drink on the streets. Things change. In Gotham that was more than just a mantra; it was fact. He had a lot of catching up to do and the best place to start was Club Tess.

Mat sat on the side of bed listening to the incessant ringing of the vid phone. The caller ID read: Dana Tan. Mat wasn't sure she felt like dealing with Dana right now. After what happened at school today she didn't know if she ever would.

"Mat I know you're there pick up." Dana's voice chimed as the answering machine kicked in. "Look I just want to talk alright…please."

"What." Mat snapped as she snatched the receiver off the hook. "What do you want to talk about?"

Dana hesitated as she saw the angry face of her best friend

"I…I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry Terry got in trouble today." She said. "I know it was my fault."

"Why were you hanging around Rhome anyway?"

"It wasn't like that. I was walking into the lunchroom when Rhome and crew came up behind me. They followed me in. You know how Rhome can be."

"Yeah, but you used put him in his place."

"Things have changed. Mat, I'm not sure how I feel about Terry right now. My parents don't want me to see him again and I'm not all that sure I disagree."

"But you said you loved Terry." Mat insisted.

"I did…I do… but you know your brother like I do." Dana confessed. "Terry likes the wilder side of life and that's fine for him but I don't think I can do that any more."

"So what, you prefer life with somebody like Rhome?"

"Maybe…I don't know." She said while she closed her eyes and shook her head.

For the first time since this began Mat saw how hard it was on Dana. There was a battle inside Mat as the part of her that was Dana's best friend struggled against the part that was Terry's sister.

"Dana, please be honest with Terry." She pleaded. "He still loves you."

"I tried calling him at your dad's house but I didn't get an answer. I was sure he'd be grounded for what happened today."

"I'm sure he was." Mat replied with a smirk. "But I doubt that would have stopped him from hitting Tess on a Friday night. I was headed down there to look for him."

"Great. I'll swing by and get you. Terry and I have a lot to talk about."

One of the few things that hadn't changed was the line to enter Club Tess. Correction, it had changed, it had gotten longer. He'd been standing close to twenty minutes and it hadn't even moved. Ten months ago he would used the side entrance that Highmark's people used but now he consigned to the ranks of the ordinary. He sighed as the line inched forward. If this was part of the price he had to pay for living the straight and narrow so be it.

"You Terry McGinnis?" a voice asked from behind him. Terry barely heard it over the music booming from inside the club. He turned around to see three guys in purple leather jackets that had a green goblin face on the shoulder and black jeans and boots.

"Who wants know?" Terry asked.

"The boss." The taller one spoke and from his demeanor, Terry could tell he was the leader of the bunch.

"And who would the 'Boss' be?" Terry replied before he took his hands from his jeans.

"Don't play smart with me McGinnis." The leader spoke again. "Highmark wants you to come with us."

"Tell Highmark I'm retired." Terry said as turned his back to them.

"Maybe you should tell him yourself." The leader said. Terry felt a barrel press against his back and heard the unmistakable hi pitched whine of an electro-gun charging.

"Fine." Terry barked.

It sat silently in its prison, at least that the way it appeared if you were watching it. The truth was that down in the dank darkness of the Bat cave, the symbiote was readying its escape. No one knew what it was truly capable of or how powerful and clever it was. It learned a many things from its last host; the principle being how to escape from any traps; all it to was time. It had watched its captors. It knew that it would soon be time for the up keep of its prison. That's when it would finally be free.

Highmark was huge more comparable to a gorilla than a man. His bald head and thick brows reminded Terry of those vids he'd seen in history class about Cro-Magnon man. Trade in Highmark's expensive suit for a loin cloth and they could be twins.

"Something funny?" Highmark asked planted in his leather chair behind his desk.

"Just thinking about some stuff from school." Terry replied.

"School's for people with out vision." Highmark stated before he took a long drag from his cigar.

"You know those things will kill you." Terry joked as he took the seat in front of the desk.

"Nah." Highmark retorted. "It'll be bullet to the back of the head; probably put there by somebody I trust."

"I doubt that anybody's wasted enough to betray you Highmark." Terry stated.

Highmark smiled. T-Mac sounded like his old self.

"That's what I've always liked about you T-Mac, you knew the truth when you saw it."

"Thanks"

"So when you coming back to work for me? These idiots I got on the streets can't deliver snow in Alaska."

Terry smirked. It was nice to know he was still considered the best courier on the Gotham.

"I won't." Terry said.

"You won't?" Highmark repeated. "Why not?"

"I'm trying to get my life together." Terry confessed. "Don't get me wrong, Highmark. I'm tempted but I'm not trying to get sent to Blackgate."

"I understand." Highmark replied. "But there's the little matter of the product you lost."

"What about it?"

"Somebody has to pay for it."

"I did." Terry answered.

"Kid, you didn't roll over on me." Highmark before he blew a tuft of smoke at Terry. "I appreciate that but that's the only reason you're still breathing not a payment for your debt."

Terry's whole body tensed at Highmark's words.

"I learned something about time in lock down." Terry said. "You never value it till you lose it. The way I see things is the life imprisonment I saved you is worth a hell of lot more than some lost product."

"Don't press me T-Mac." Highmark snorted. "You either have my ten thousand by weeks end or you come back and work it off."

"I don't think you understand me." Terry said. "I have a vid disk full of information Commissioner Montoya would love to get her pretty hands on. So I'm walking out of here, no problem."

"You threatening me?"

"Not at all, Highmark." Terry replied. "So long as you keep your hands off me, my family and friends you don't have anything to worry about."

"What's to keep me from smashing your face in right now?" Highmark shouted.

"Nothing I guess." Terry said coolly. "Except that I have the disk set up to an ether-net broadcaster that will send its contents to the commissioner unless it receives a code from me every twenty four hours."

"You're bluffing." Highmark as he cracked his knuckles. "Where would you get your grubby hands on hardware like that?"

"How about the Cord Tech job three weeks before I got arrested." Terry answered. "I just helped my self to one."

Highmark face flushed red in anger.

"I don't like blackmail." Highmark spat.

"You mean unless you're doing it." Terry corrected. "But don't think of it as blackmail. Think of it as our continued mutual existence."

"What if you forget to input the code one day?"

"You'll have to trust me." Terry said as he got up from the chair to leave. "You do trust me don't you Highmark."

"Is it possible?" Highmark yelled into the vid phone on his desk. "That's all I want to know."

"Quite possible." The man in the white lab coat replied. "In fact, the ether-net broadcaster that Cord Tech makes is small enough to fit your pocket."

"Son of a bitch." Highmark said as he slammed his fist into his desk. "I bet he had it on him when he was in here."

"It would make sense that he would keep it on his person so that he could readily enter the code."

"Clever kid, but not clever enough." Highmark said with genuine admiration. "Send out a couple boys with the prototypes, it's about time they see some real action."

"Yes Highmark."

Terry's heart pounded as he walked out a side entrance into the cool Gotham air. He didn't feel like partying anymore. He knew he'd have to face Highmark sooner or later and much preferred it had been later. As much as he'd wished otherwise, there was no turning back now.

"Terry." A voice said as he walked past.

"Yeah." Terry snapped as he turned to see Dana and Mat in the Club Tess line.

"Are you alright?" Dana asked.

"Me? Yeah, I'm ok." Terry said. "I see you ladies are out for a night on the town."

"Not really." Dana confessed as she removed her had from his arm. "We came here looking for you."

"I thought dad grounded you." Mat said.

"Kind of hard to enforce when you aren't around." Terry said with a smirk.

"Work again?" Mat asked.

"What else." Terry replied before he returned his attention to Dana. "You look nice."

"Thanks." She said as she blushed at the compliment. "You're not going in?"

"Nah." He said as he jammed his hands into his pockets. "This just isn't me anymore."

"You want to go someplace quite and get a bite to eat?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." He replied. "You coming with, Mat?"

"You two go ahead. The Holograms are performing tonight."

"Yuck." Terry said before he stuck out his tongue. "They haven't been worth anything since the lead singer left. I'll call you later and don't tell mom you saw me."

"Saw who." Mat said as Dana and Terry left.

Johnny George was a common hood. His loving, drug addicted mother ran off and left him when he was the tender age of eleven. Since then he'd been in and out of trouble. The streets of Gotham had raised him but it was Highmark who'd given him life.

Right now he and his companion flew high over Gotham weaving in and out of the stratoscrapers. The people scurried beneath him like ants. He felt supercharged electricity rushing through his veins. He smiled under his mask catching the startled glance of a woman looking out penthouse window. Looking at his fellow who pulled in front of him he could only imagine what she would say to the police dispatcher. Demons, maybe that's what she what she would tell them; yes, that she saw demons; angry messengers from a vengeful god.

"I'm sorry for today." Dana said as they walked to the Retro Burger a couple blocks away.

"That wasn't your fault." He explained. "Me and Rhone haven't liked each other since the second grade. One of these days we'll have to settle things between us once and for all."

"You make it sound so serious." Dana said. "Can't you two just get over it? I mean we're not kids anymore. We'll be going college soon. You…it seems so childish."

"You can say what you mean." Terry said as he looked at his feet. "You meant to say that I'm so childish."

"Terry…"

"No, its ok." He interrupted. "Dana I know who I've been and what I've put you through this past two years. I think its time for a change…"

"Terry you've said you were going to change before."

"I wasn't talking about me." He admitted as he turned to look her in the eyes. "I was talking about us. I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Dana was caught dumbfounded. Terry had come to the same conclusion she had and delivered it more straightforward. Even though she agreed, her heart wouldn't let her speak it. She stared up into his deep brown eyes waiting for the words to come instead she heard horrible cackling echoing through the buildings.

"What is that?" She asked as she hugged Terry for protection out of reflex.

"I don't know." He replied embracing her and wondered if he was wrong to let her go.

"McGinnis." The voices taunted. "We're coming for you."

If he was on another world, in a different universe, the last name McGinnis would be so common, that it might have had nothing to do with him. But he wasn't and this was all about him.

The Goblins swooped from the sky and skimmed over the heads of the Friday night crowd. They wore green apple colored chain mail armor, purple boots, gauntlets, and hood, toped off by a green metal mask that had an elongated nose and glowing yellow eyes. They rode on green bat shaped gliders that they controlled by shifting their weight.

"Get in the restaurant." Terry said as he pushed Dana in that direction. "They're after me."

"Terry…"


	7. Strange Fruit: Dark Destiny Dark Beyond ...

**PART: 3**

"What?" Commissioner Montoya asked wiping sleep from her eyes.

"There are reports of two men on some king of flying things chasing some guy down the Gotham Freeway." The voice sounded from the hidden speakers in her room. The transmission was sound only by choice, her house was a mess.

"Could you be anymore vague?" She asked slipping on her bunny slippers and tying up her house coat. "Do we at least know what direction they are heading?"

"Satellite tracking says north…correction the suspects are now on Blue Country road."

"Send out a team to investigate."

"Affirmative, Night watch out."

Renee Montoya was the youngest person to ever be Police Commissioner but that was long time ago and she didn't feel there was anything young about her anymore. She was fifty nine. Not all that old in truth and much too young for the retirement age of eighty five. Age was a funny thing it made some things better like wine, love, and friendship.

"Dick Grayson." She said as she placed her "Gotham Knights" mug in the coffee machine on the kitchen counter.

"Hello." Dick's voice said.

"Did I wake you?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"Do you care?" he replied in the same friendly manor.

"Not really." She replied placing her hands around the warm cup. "How's Melanie?"

"She's fine. She'll be in this week." Dick answered. "You should stop by."

"I will." Renee replied. "I wanted to let you know that we have a chase on Blue Country road."

"Call off your people, I'll handle it."

"The police aren't involved…yet. It seems that two men on gliders, Goblin gliders no doubt, are after some body that just happens to choose your road to flee down."

"It can't be. Neither the Green nor Hobgoblin has been heard from in years." He said with a touch of frantic in his voice. "Wait a minute…"

"What." She said sheepishly.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? I bet you're grinning like the cat that ate the canary."

"I'm not on vid phone. How can you be so sure?"

"The same way I can say that you're standing in the kitchen sipping mocha nut coffee, dressed in your Gotham Knights shirt with that ugly robe over it and bunny slippers: I know you."

"You gave me the ugly robe as I recall." She confessed. "And yes I'm grinning. Perhaps _this _will finally force you out of retirement or at least reconsider training a new Batman."

"I'll handle this." Dick said sternly. "But Batman is dead and I'm not resurrecting him so you can relive the old days of having a signal on the roof of police headquarters."

Terry cursed himself for getting off the highway especially in a place he'd wasn't familiar with. It wasn't like the two guys after him left any other options. He was running on pure instinct. He'd always had an affinity for vehicles, cars, trucks, hover craft, it didn't matter. Now his gift was being pushed to the limit as he gunned his "borrowed" hover-cycle down dark, abandoned road.

He tried to recall where the road ended and if it looped back onto the highway but couldn't think past the incessant laughter of his assailants. In fact it was all he could to do focus on the road ahead of him. His vision started to swim as the cackling reverberated in his head, becoming a raw scratching behind his eyes. He shook his head to try to escape. His heart leapt in his chest as he rounded a turn and saw a figure standing in the road.

"Damn." Terry shouted hitting the brakes.

Hover–bikes are well known for their handling and being able to stop on a dime. The same couldn't for riders, in this case Terry. He went tumbling end over end coming to a rest at the feet of the mystery pedestrian.

The guy just stood there leaning on his cane like he played chicken with vehicles his whole life. He was dressed in a black shirt and slacks with a gray trench coat. Terry struggled to get to his feet and found his legs uncooperative. The stranger reached out and helped.

"Friend's of your?" The stranger asked as the Goblins came into view.

"Not in this lifetime." Terry replied as an aching in his leg joined the one in his head.

"Give us the boy." Johnny George, aka Goblin One, commanded.

Dick Grayson stood bathed in the head lights of the Goblins gliders as they hovered in a circle around him; his hair waving in the gust from their engines. It was a situation that wasn't all that uncommon in his days as Batman. If he'd been keeping track of the times he had to unbury his past, this would be another added to that endless number.

"Not in this life time." Dick said echoing the young man's words.

The Goblins started laughing and the boy dropped down to his knees. Dick let him go and reach into his coat pocket with his free hand.

"The psychotropic laughter trick is kind of old." Dick said slicing a batarang at one of the goblins.

There was a metal on metal sound as the weapon stuck in the head of glider washing it with a blue and white lightening. Moments later the glider, rider and all came crashing down on the hard tarmac road, smashing the kid's bike.

Goblin One watched as his fellow angry messenger from a vengeful god rushed at the old man; then huffed in disbelief as the old man proceeded to beat Goblin Two with his cane.

"This isn't good." Goblin One murmured under his breath. He was feeling more and more like plain old Johnny George despite his chemical boosted strength, armor, and fancy transport.

"Get me out of here." Goblin Two screamed catching a well placed blow between the plates of his armor.

Goblin One shook off his stupor and raced down to snatch up his cohort. With in seconds they were gone.

"Nothing is ever as good as the original." Dick Grayson said laughing to himself.

"What happened?" Terry asked as his head started to clear.

"Just an old man getting lucky I guess." Dick replied helping the young man up. "Let me take you back to the house, you look pretty banged up."

"I've had worse." Terry said leaning on his rescuer. "My name is Terry and thanks."

"Dick Grayson." Dick replied as they shuffled up the dark winding road. "Mind telling me why those rejects were after you?"

"It's a long story."

"It's a long walk." Dick said and it would be too. He couldn't very well take Terry by the short cut through the Batcave that he'd used.

"Mat." Mary McGinnis called entering the apartment both arms full of groceries. "Figures, that child is never around when there's work to be done; getting to be like her brother that way."

She waddled past the living room with its sectional couch center around the plasma television, across the brown and white tiled floor to the counter that divided the kitchen from the living room. She exhaled in relief as she sat the bags down. Whipping her brow, she turned to close the front door and saw two men walk in.

"Who are you?" She shouted before her world went black.

"Terry, I'll be honest with you." Dick said depositing him on a couch in the den. "If you went to the police with this disk you would have to do some time at Blackgate. It incriminates you just as much as Highmark"

"How much time?" Terry asked with trepidation.

"Two to five, max." Dick replied. "You be under protective custody but…"

"There are no guarantees, right."

"Exactly. Gotham doesn't put much effort into looking after convicts, especially in Blackgate."

"So I put Highmark away, and then spend a few years locked up with; I'd be risking my life."

"Judging by the 'Green Goblin knock offs' you already are." Dick explained. "Sit tight. I'll get you something for that knee and talk to a friend of mine. I'll see if you could get moved to Metropolis, they're more prisoners friendly."

After Dick was gone, Terry took a moment to look around. The den was huge, his mother's entire apartment could fit with room to spare. The walls were covered in dark stained mahogany panel and Terry could see it was the real thing not the synthetic stuff. Everything from the carpet to the books on the bookshelves was expensive. It was a throwback to when opulence was the heir of the day. Terry could feel it deep inside him.

He closed his eyes imagining the room, the entire manor, as it was once in its hay day. He saw people in impeccable dress, the cream of old Gotham of course, parading in through its doors; nothing but the finest crafted shoes clicking across the shinning marble floors. Men dressed in black and white suit with tails serving all manner of drinks, martinis, Sprite or what ever it was old people drank back then. It was a good time to be had by all.

"Not all." His father's voice intruded into his day dream.

Terry's imagination went back to the books his father had given him about slavery. In his mind he now saw the old Negro men and women dress in their sack cloth with twine rope as belts. He saw them slaving in stores like Wal-Mart and Sears so that their rich masters could attend fancy parties.

The sudden screech of a bat brought him back from his hodgepodge recollections. He opened his eyes and saw a fluttering behind the large, man sized clock. Wincing as he got up, he hobbled over to it.

"How in the world did you get in there?" he asked looking at the frantic animal. "I'll get you out if you promise not to bite me."

Terry examined clock as the bat continued to struggle behind its glass face. He depressed a stud in the side and the clock opened with a quick snap hiss. Terry stumbled over his injured leg as jumped back. To his surprise the bat flew around the room and back down into the darkness behind the clock.

"Schway." Terry said getting to his feet. He walked into darkness; the thrill of discovery displacing the pain in his leg.

"McGinnis, Terry McGinnis, are you sure?" Renee's voice sounded in Dick's ear as he went through his first aid kit.

"I'm sure, why?" Dick replied

"He just got out from a year bid give or take a month or two." She explained. "We offered him an deal then and he wouldn't take it."

"But now he's ready to get Highmark off the streets." Dick replied. "What's wrong with making it easier on him?"

"Its the system. Before I could talk to the D.A .and he wouldn't even see a day of jail time." Renee replied. "Now you only get one chance at an offer after that …"

"You're on your own, I get it. You can't transfer him to Metropolis?" he asked walking down the hall with the supplies on a silver tray.

"Not a chance. Since they became one of the thirty cities to abolish the death penalty and refuse to extradite to cities that haven't, their system is overcrowded." Renee said. "That's the price for congress allowing major cities to vote on such issues."

"Well maybe if I call in a favor or two I can…" He said entering the den and seeing Terry gone and the grandfather clock open. "I'll call you back."

When Mary McGinnis awoke she was upside down and dizzy. Rather it was from blood rushing to her head or the after affects of what ever she was drugged with, she didn't know. She knew that in addition to being hung upside down she was wrapped in something, a bag maybe. All examination of her environment ceased with the sudden exploding of pain in her back.

It felt like she was hit with a metal bat like the ones they used in baseball. Before the pain of the first strike washed away there was another; this time in her side. She tried to cry out but the sock in her mouth muffled her screams. Then came one to her stomach that made her retch then gag on her own vomit. Soon the blows were raining relentlessly and she, blessedly, didn't feel anything at all.

Terry was mesmerized by what he saw. He was in a cave but it was unlike any he'd ever seen or imagined. There was a computer with a screen the size of a billboard down the steps in front of him. Beyond that was an exotic looking jet black car. But it was the row of glass displays right beside him that demanded his attention.

In one was the costume of a boy, by the size of it, which was red with black boots, trunks and gloves with a gold belt and "R" on the left shoulder. It also had a black mask and black cape with a gold lining. A plaque at the bottom read "Robin: Boy Wonder"

The next tube held a costume obviously for a very shapely woman. It was black with a gold bat shape on the breasts that matched the gold gloves, boots and belt. It had a black pointed ear cowl and black cape. The plaque on this one read "Batgirl" Terry found himself smiling picturing it on Dana.

Another held a suit that was the size of an adult male. It was jet black from neck to toe with a blue bird shape over the chest and a black mask. The plaque read "Nightwing" Terry thought it was Ultra-schway.

The next to last one contained a costume that was odd in comparison to the others. It was a silver body suit, shaped for a woman, which shimmered in the light. There was no mask with it and the plaque read "Oracle"

The last cylinder in the row was a costume Terry had grown up hearing about, like every child in Gotham. The torso and legs were colored smoke gray with black boots, gauntlets, and trunks. There was a gray belt lined with pouches and a big gray buckle with a black bat emblem on it. The same emblem adorned the chest with its wings spread wide. The costume was toped off with a black pointed ear cowl and cape. Terry didn't even need to read the plaque to know he was looking at Batman.

Terry stepped back in awe as the truth sank in on him. He was in the Batcave. That meant Dick Grayson is…was Batman. He laughed. He couldn't have taken his evidence to a better person. Surly Batman could get him out of this. He was caught up in euphoria when he saw movement out the corner of his eye.

Confident that there was nothing down here, in the lair of Batman, that could harm him; he investigated. He found another costume cylinder. He wondered why it wasn't over with the others. The costume inside was black, beyond black; it was an ebony substance that seemed to absorb light. It was the shape of Batman and had a white bat symbol across its chest and slender, white glowing eyes.

"Schway." Terry said drawing closer. It seemed to be looking at him, like it was alive. Terry had read rumors of "Smart Suits" that the military was developing in one of the magazines his father subscribed to.

According to the article they were composed of carbon fiber nanobots and were supposedly more like living things than machines. It would make sense that Batman would have one; the protector of Gotham would have to stay on the bleeding edge of technology. Terry saw a plaque at the bottom that read "Dark Knight". He was startled when the suit placed its left hand against the inside of the glass.

"Ultra schway." Terry mouthed. It knew he was here. It was watching him. He placed his right hand against the Dark Knight's. The glass didn't feel cold as one might expect from something housed in a cave; it was pleasant, kind of like a warm bath. There was a feeling of connection between them. It was like it was waiting for him.

His feelings of oneness were cut short by a sharp rapt on the wrist.

"Ouch." Terry yelped seeing Dick standing there with outstretched cane.

"Stay away from that." Dick barked. He had sternness in his eyes that took Terry aback.

"I can't believe you're Batman."

"I was Batman." Dick explained taking Terry by the arm and leading him to the steps. "That was a long time ago."

"So you're going to take Highmark down, right." Terry said with excitement. "Maybe drop through a skylight, beat him down then tie him up for the cops right; straight old school. Or do you, like, make people disappear like Obsidian; that seems a bit extreme but whatever you want, you're superhero here, not me."

Dick sighed as he closed the grandfather clock behind him.

"First; I'm not going to make anybody disappear." Dick explained. "Batman doesn't do things like that. Second: I'm not going to beat anyone up or get all 'old school'. What I'm going to do is talk to a friend of mine who will get you moved to Star City prison after you turn in Highmark. The times just as rough as Blackgate but the security is better so you _will _be coming home."

"But you're Batman." Terry said crestfallen. "You could do this so that I won't have to do any time at all."

"Terry, have you been listening to me?" Dick said. "I don't parade around in long underwear darting in and out of shadow chasing bad guys anymore."

"Then let me use the 'Smart Suit'." Terry pleaded. "It's got to have empathetic response, enhanced strength, on board weapons systems…"

"Smart suit, what are you talking about?" Dick interrupted.

"The Dark Knight." Terry replied. "Isn't it a smart suit?"

"You think that thing is a…" Dick said. "Terry I've offered you all the help I can give you."

"Seriously, I can just use it this once and I wouldn't tell anybody about your secret."

Dick got a grin on his face that had no warmth about it.

"Terry, you think Highmark has you over the barrel, you just even think of breathing a word about what you've seen here and you'll believe he was Santa Claus." Dick spoke in a slow methodical tone. "Your problem is you don't want to take any responsibly for your actions. I'm pretty sure your folks warned you about people like Highmark but you didn't listen. Not that the fat has hit the fan you expect to walk away like nothing ever happened. Well, I'm sorry Terry, but you had your shot at that and you blew it."

"You know my dad was right." Terry snapped. "When push comes to shove a black man has to do for self. He can't depend on anyone. It seems like they forgot one thing in all those stories about you Mr. Grayson…Batman only looks after white people…all others need not apply."

Dick watched as Terry limped out of the den on his way to the front door. He wanted to call out to the Terry but knew the young man wouldn't return.

"That had to hurt." A female voice said from behind him.

"What do you want?" Dick asked with out turning around.

"You." Renee replied grabbing him by the shoulders and making him face her. "I want you to stop brooding in this castle and help the city you love so much."

"I donate millions to Gotham." He said locking his blue eyes to her brown.

"That's not enough."

"I'm not Batman anymore. Why won't anyone accept that?"

"With great power comes great responsibility. Wasn't that Bruce's motto?"

Dick hadn't spoken his father's name in years and to hear it on the air of the manor…

"Get out." He said pushing her out of his way.

If the symbiote felt true emotion it would be hysterical. It had spent and entire year coating the glass with a residue of it self; painstakingly shifting one molecule through at a time. Now it seemed all for naught. The boy, Terry it knew from its brief like with him, was gone. It had one hope, if it could feel such a thing, there was still part of it bonded with him. If it could take hold, then maybe…

It took the better part of two hours to reach his old neighborhood. Terry wanted to talk to Mat, check up on Dana, whom he was sure was worried sick about him, and then get home before his father. He saw the glow of police lights two blocks away. It wasn't unusual, there was always something happening. As he got closer, he saw a lot of cars around his mothers building. That put some anxiousness in his steps. When his saw his father standing in the crowd, he broke into a full run.

"Terry!" his father said grabbing him. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"What's happened?" he asked as he tried to push past into the building.

"No, Terry don't…"

Terry ran up the step of the brown stone two at a time; barging past the officers barring the door to his mother's apartment. His heart caught in his throat. The place had been ransacked there was nothing left in tact; it was land fill of litter and debris.

"You can't come in here." And man in a blue on white uniform said grabbing him by the arm.

Another man standing by the glowing red outline that was used for only one thing looked up.

"Let him through." He said. Terry could tell from the man's dress he was a detective, a detective Terry knew all too well. Detective Murrains was the same one who busted him.

"Your mother's gone Terry." He said with no remorse in his voice. "She was wrapped up in a punching bag and beat to death. We both know who's responsible for this don't we? You want to tell me what's going on? Before you get too uncooperative, you should know your sisters missing. Anything you have that can help us, I need it, now before we're fishing Mathena out of the harbor."

Terry rushed down the stairs out into the streets. That bastard Highmark had to pay. Even as he ran he knew it was wishful thinking. The best he could hope for is sending Highmark away while risking his own life. There had to be another way. He had a gentle tingle in his right hand as he had a moment of clarity there was; The Dark Knight.

Terry listened to the constant thrum of the engine as he wound his "borrowed" car up the road leading to the manor. He wasn't sure how he was going to break in and steal the Dark Knight but was confident he'd figure something out. He felt a sudden urge to stop the car and followed it. He was at the same point he saw Dick standing in the road.

He pulled the car over to the side and got out. He stood there a second before feeling another urge to head into the underbrush. Once there he came upon a large, innocent looking rock. He pressed his right hand to it, and to his astonishment it moved back exposing the mouth of a tunnel.

He spent the next twenty minutes walking through the dimly lit access until it opened into the Batcave. A sense of relief washed over him, what he felt in the beginning was true; the Dark Knight was guiding him to it.

"What now?" he asked standing in front of the case. He felt the answer as bright as day.

He headed over to the control panel; it was a myriad buttons. Closing his eyes he input the correct sequence and heard the hiss of air escaping from the chamber. The Dark Knight didn't wait for the cylinder to rise completely from the base; it liquefied and gushed out the sides.

Terry watched it flow back together and move across the floor toward him with its top half an elongated parody of the Dark Knight; its bottom half a thick puddle of ooze. This wasn't a "Smart Suit". Terry knew it was not of this world and that chilled him to the bone. His mind screamed for him to run but he was frozen in fear like a deer before headlights.

"No!" he screamed as it enveloped him.

"This had better be good." Dick said with his head on the pillow and covers over him.

"Uncle Dick." Melanie said, her voice filling his bedroom. "Is everything alright?"

"Just getting some beauty sleep." He joked. "Got to look good for the ladies."

"I set the mansion on lock down."

"What? Why?" he said bolting upright in bed.

"Its out." She explained. "The containment was opened two minutes ago."

"Two minutes ago." Dick said. "How did it happen?"

"According to my computer, the access code was entered." Melanie explained. "I tried accessing vids but they weren't working."

"That's impossible." He said.

"That's what I'm reading."

"I'll check it out." He replied.

"I recommend you stay in your room." She suggested. "I'll send Superman and Firestar to sweep the Manor."

"I'll take care of it." He said as a matter of fact. "If I need any help, I'll holler."

"Some things never change." Melanie said before disconnecting.

He opened his closet and pressed his right hand to the door jam.

"Code delta." He said and the machine inside slid a special Bat suit into place on a hanger

The suit was black with a silver weave running through it. The cowl was completely sealed and it was missing a cape. There was a utility belt built in to the waistline with silver compartments. There were two silver circles, a larger one the chest and a smaller one on the forehead. It was a suit designed to do one thing; hunt symbiotes.

Dick looked at it with regret. He'd hoped he'd never have to ware it again.


	8. Part 4

**PART: 4**

Terry felt his body in motion, moving faster than it ever had. He was swimming. When was the last time he took breath? He couldn't remember. Was he going to drown? No. he was sure he wasn't. Where was he exactly and why did he feel like he wasn't alone.

"Because you're not alone, McGinnis."

"Who are you?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Where am I?"

"That depends on which 'you' you're referring to. Your body is swimming up a side channel that leads from the cave to the Gotham harbor. Your mind is in here, with me."

"Bruce Wayne." Terry said as awareness flooded him. "You're the first Batman."

"Yes, and you're Terry McGinnis, street thug."

"Not anymore. I've changed."

"Have you? You get into trouble and you instinctively turn to crime."

"What are you talking about?"

"You stole the Dark Knight or at least you would have if it indeed was something you could steal."

"I had no choice. Your son wasn't going to do anything."

"That's not an excuse…"

"Damn that. He has the power to help and sits on it and it's all good. I try to use it to help people and I'm the bad guy."

"People or yourself."

"Highmark kills my mother and takes my sister hostage and you question my motives. You became the same thing I need to become because your parents died. How can you sit and judge me?"

"Neither Batman nor Dark Knight was about revenge; it's about justice."

"That's what I want."

"Really, prove it."

Terry gasped taking the pungent air of the Gotham Harbor. He rolled over onto his back and looked up into the sky. He could see the stars with a clearness he'd never had before; how beautiful they were. He laid there on the rocks as the waves beat against him. He should have been soaked to the bone but he wasn't. He felt comfortable and dry; like a warm spring day.

He stood up and saw his legs sheath in a jet black like the rest of him. There was a red Bat symbol on his chest, sleek in design similar to the bird on Nightwing's costume. His head was covered in pointed ear mask that sealed in his face and gave him glowing white eyes.

Terry flexed his fists and a row of three, short fins sprouted from each forearm. He felt a tightening around his wrists and knew grapple launchers had formed there.

"You there, stay where you are." The voice commanded over the loud speaker. Terry looked up into the search light of a hover car. "You're trespassing on Powers Company property."

"I'm already gone." Terry said before he faded from view.

"Where'd he go?" the driver asked seeing only mist from the water his engines displaced.

"I don't see him on any of the scanners, inferred, nothing." The co-driver replied.

"We'd better report this to Dr. Powers."

The inside of Club Tess looked like a level five tornado had touched down. The tables and chairs haphazardly tossed around, some even out side; having been thrown out a shattered window. The stage had been ripped from its base and sat splintered on the dance floor. At the center of this destruction, the Dark Knight held the last of Highmark's men foolish enough not to flee.

"Where is he" Dark Knight shouted.

The man's eye's glazed over in fear as his bladder let loose. He'd worked for Highmark for three long years and faced all manner of men on Highmark's behalf but this, this was too much. Nobody could be expected to look into the face of a monster and not break; nobody.

"The Power's building, down at the docks." He shouted. "He's got some kinda thing happening with old man Powers."

"Is the girl with him?" Dark Knight said narrowing his glowing white eyes at his prey.

"I don't know nothing about no girl." He screamed. "I told you all I know."

"I'm going for now." Dark Knight said as he faded from view. "But I will be watching you; always."

"Slightly vindictive don't you think?" Bruce Wayne's voice said inside of the Dark Knight's head.

"Slightly." Dark Knight confirmed as he climbed the side of a stratoscraper. "Is that a problem?"

"Not yet." Bruce replied as Dark Knight jumped off the building and sprouted glide wings.

"Good." He said angling his body toward the docks.

Dr. Powers was modern day renaissance man, not only was he head of billion dollar company; he held doctorates in several technology fields. He always played the part of a billionaire with expensive suits, expensive cars, and exotic hobbies.

His present past time was seeing how his great intellect played out in the arena of the Gotham criminal underworld. He'd allied himself with a scum lord named Millhouse Pernitti, commonly called Highmark; though for the life him, Dr. Powers had figured out why.

Their current endeavor, having completed the first stages of the game, was to create an army of super powered henchmen. In truth they were to be pawns with the intent purpose of allowing Dr. Powers to match wits with so called "superheroes" and from latest reports, he might soon get his chance. He smiled as he landed his car into his parking space at his harbor side plant. He rather fancied the idea of being super villain.

"How're things progressing?" Dr. Powers asked as he stepped out of his thunder/cougar/falcon/bird; it was one of the finest hover cars produced.

"It's going according to schedule, Dr. Powers." The man in the white lab coat answered. Dr. Powers didn't know the man's name nor did he care to.

"How's the idiot." He said; he referred to Highmark.

"I think he's crazy." The guy in the white lab coat replied. "He's got some girl in your office. He claims she's insurance against somebody turning him over to the police."

"That's not good at all." Dr. Powers said as they entered the shipping/receiving building. "It appears that I'll have to sever my relationship with him sooner than expected. Is there any more news on our visitor?"

"Yes, but…"

"Spit it out."

"Analysis of the vid gives closest approximation as Batman."

"Batman." Dr. Powers said almost giddy. "One could only dream."

"This is a good thing, sir?"

"Better than you can imagine."

Dark Knight couldn't help but realize the irony of washing ashore right where he needed to be and not knowing it. The place was quite. If he'd caused a buzz with his first appearance, there wasn't any trace now. He calmly surveyed the scene before somersaulting over the twenty foot chain link fence, timing his leap to land behind a patrolling guard.

"I'm only going to ask you this once." He whispered with a cupped hand over the guard's mouth. "Where's Highmark?"

"The shipping and receiving building." The guard replied as he pointed across the complex.

"Good boy." Dark Knight said as he threw the guard down. "Now stay."

A thick, web like substance shot from the back of Dark Knight's hands and covered the guard.

Getting across the campus was child's play for someone who could become invisible to nearly all forms of detection. Dark Knight casually climbed up the out side of building stopping at a large, second story window.

"Schway." He whispered as his eyes cut through the pitch black office to see Mat tied to a chair in the back.

Thin ebony claws extended from his fingers and he cut the glass and metal window like it was birthday cake.

"Mat." he said softly as he lifted her head. "Mat, are you alright?"

"Terry?" she replied groggily. She'd been dreaming that Terry had come out of nowhere and saved her. Could it actually be happening?

"Mat, did they hurt you?" Dark Knight asked.

"May be you should…" Bruce started.

"I should what?" Terry replied as Mat opened her eyes and screamed.

"Change into your street clothes." Bruce finished while Dark Knight tried to calm a hysterical Mathena McGinnis. "You'd better do it quickly; I'm sure people in Metropolis heard her."

"Mat, it's me." He said as the symbiote mimicked the outfit Terry was wearing. "Relax; I'm here to rescue you."

"Terry? How the…what do you have on." Mat said punching him in the arm. "You could've scared me to death."

"Sorry." He said as symbiote changed back into the Dark Knight. "Now I need you to something for me…

"Oh my God, Terry." Mat said with tears rolling down her face. "That man said he hurt mom. Did he? Is she dead?"

"Mat, I really need you focus right now." Dark Knight replied as he held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. With out knowing it, his eyes began to blink in a rhythmic pattern. "I'm going to let you out the window, and then you're going to get in one of the trucks out side, hot wire it like I showed you and drive to police headquarters. When you get there ask for Detective Murrains. Tell him Highmark kidnapped you but don't mention me…in fact I wish you could forget seeing me like this."

"I understand." She said walking to the window.

The vehicle that roared across the Gotham skyline was unique. It was a hybrid of a hover car and a jet fighter. It could hover at any height beneath ten thousand feet and reach mach three in less than seven seconds. It was sleek, black, with flared fins on the rear and armed to the teeth with internal weapons. It was all but invisible to electronic detection. It was the Bat-mobile Dick had created.

At times he'd wondered why. He certainly didn't desire to be Batman anymore and he had no intentions of ever training someone else to be. So why spend time, money and effort adding to the things in the cave collecting dust: preparedness. Bruce, the original Batman and Dick's adopted father, had taught him to always be ready for the unthinkable. That meant planning for every contingency, no matter how remote or absurd.

That's exactly what he felt now; absurd. Here he was in the middle of the night sitting in the cockpit of machine he thought he'd never use, chasing a thing he'd swore would never see freedom again.

"Begin tracking." Batman said and a silver disk formed on the under belly of the craft.

Immediately the holographic map of the city on his HUD let up with red dots varying in brightness. The faint colors were older traces of the symbiote trail while the bolder were more recent.

"It looks like he doubled back on his trail." Batman thought as he called up the locations.

The heads up display showed a teen hang out named "Club Tess" and a dock registered to the Powers Corporation.

"Computer, what's the connection between the two." Batman asked. "What a shame, the world's greatest detective reduced to having a computer run down leads. Bruce is probably turning in his grave."

"There is no connection." The computer voice answered.

"There has to be." Batman thought as the Bat-mobile pulled to a hover above the dock. "I guess I'll have to find out the old fashion way."

The floor opened and Batman was gliding, via the black membrane stretched between his wrists and waist, toward the main building. He followed the blinking red dot of his internal sensors to window in the main building.

He alighted through the window as silent as shadow's whisper. The room was a mess; the evidence of a recent battle. He trailed the debris down the hall, stepping over unconscious guards here and there until he came upon the warehouse. He stood at the top tier of the steps that led down to the main floor.

There was a full scale war raging. Two men dressed like the Green Goblin flew around on their gliders. They were the same ones he'd face earlier except now they had green over sized pouches. There was also a huge, elephant of a man, dressed in similar armor except for the large metallic looking batwings sprouting from his back. They all had a mad on for the symbiote.

Batman briefly considered letting the Goblins finish their work but remembered Terry. There was still time to get it off him before it fully bonded. Batman got several batarangs from his belt and jumped into the fight.

Dark Knight couldn't explain it but he seemed to know when another attack was coming and his body reacted automatically. He flipped, vaulted, and dived out of the way but for how long. He could already feel himself slowing down.

"Can't you do something a little more offensive?" Dark Knight thought as he hurled three more batarangs at the goblins and saw them rebound with no effect.

"You know, you could always turn invisible." Bruce replied sarcastically.

"I can't believe I forgot all about that." Dark Knight said as he faded from view.

"Where'd he go?" Goblin One asked as he circled around.

Goblin Two was about to speak when he was knocked from his glider by Batman.

"What you do, change clothes." The large goblin with the wings and black omega symbol on its chest said. "This ain't no concert."

Batman didn't waste time on a verbal response; he threw three batarangs at Goblin one. The Goblin managed to dodge most of them but caught on in the chest. There was a slight hum as it charged up then exploded. Goblin One smashed in to a wall of crates that collapsed on top of him.

"I see you picked up some fire power with your new outfit." Goblin Two said as he hurled two pumpkin bombs at Batman.

Batman cart wheeled out of the way but the bombs never came his way, they changed direction in mid air and arced toward the Omega Goblin. The armored beast covered his body with his wings.

"You some kind of nut?" Omega Goblin shouted as his wings unfurled. "You ain't supposed to attacking me."

"But I didn't…" Goblin Two's protest was cut short with sudden hum of batarang on his chest. "Damn!"

Omega Goblin didn't have time to react to his compatriot's situation as he felt a heavy blow between his shoulder blades.

"Highmark! You're going to pay for the murder of Mrs. Mary McGinnis." The Dark Knight said as tried to punch through to the man underneath.

"There's two of you." Omega Goblin said as he grasped at unseen assailant on his back.

"It's over." Batman shouted. "For both of you."

Dark Knight felt a buzz in the back of his head but ignored it. Nothing was as important as ripping Highmark of his tin suit. He saw the flash before he felt the excruciating pain of thousands of volts race through him. He fell to the floor with his muscles seizing uncontrollably.

Sixty feet away Highmark, the man inside the Omega Goblin armor, was having his own problems. His fancy what-nots in his helmet were blinking red and there was alarm blasting in his ears.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Computer, do something."

"Initiating command override." It responded as the alarm went silent.

"What's that mean?" He asked.

"That means I'm in control now." Dr. Powers's voice sounded in Highmark's ears.

"What are you doing." He asked.

"You brought these interlopers to my door." Dr. Powers explained. "I'm going to make sure you remove them."

"But the armor's all busted up."

"Then I guess you'll die trying."

"I'm sorry about this." Batman said as he looked down at Dark Knight. Half of the symbiote covered parts of Terry's face and body while the rest of it sizzled in a pool around him.

"You don't understand…" Terry tried to say.

"I understand." Batman interrupted as he knelt down next to Dark Knight and pulled out a device from his utility belt. "You wanted to take the easy way out and didn't consider the consequences."

"No…" Terry protested he could feel the symbiote starting to recover.

"The good news is I can remove this thing off you." Batman explained as he charged his sonic generator. The symbiote trembled as it saw the silver, star shaped device. "The bad news is you're going to be pretty sick for a while. I understand it's like quitting heroin cold turkey."

Terry had no idea what heroin was and didn't understand "cold turkey" either. What he did see and knew very well was that Omega Goblin had stood up and was walking toward them; just over Batman's shoulder.

"Look out behind you." Terry said.

"That one was old before I was born." Batman said. Then he had a sinking feeling. How many times had he said the same thing to a villain about to do him in? While he didn't consider himself a villain, he remembered that he often was telling the truth. That is what saved his life.

Omega Goblin slammed both fist down in the place Batman had been only seconds before and cracked the floor.

"T-Mac." Highmark screamed as he looked out the eyes of the Omega Goblin. Even with part of the face hidden, he could tell the yahoo in the black and red pajamas was his number one transporter T-Mac, also known as Terry McGinnis.

He wanted to stomp the kid to death as he lay helpless on the ground. He tried but Omega Goblin moved off after the other clown instead.

Batman easily avoided Omega Goblin's clumsy attacks; it was like he was fighting a puppet with some of the strings cut.

"What's going on?" Dr. Powers said. Secluded in another building, he watched the computer screen before him. It showed the fight happening across the complex from Omega Goblin's point of view but the interface crown he wore that was supposed to allow him to control the armor in real time was lagging.

"Sir, I'm hesitant to tap into the full potential of the telepresence technology." The bloke in the white lab coat replied. "It could be dangerous."

"I didn't pay Spy Master Sixty million for Starks technology not to use it. I want full power now." Dr. Powers insisted. "I won't be beat by a second string hero like Batman."

"Initiating cerebral melding of armor and internal subject." The computer said into Highmark's ears as he watched Batman side step a punch from Omega Goblin

"Powers punches like a girl." He said before thousands of hair-thin wires uncoiled from the inside of his helmet like snakes. He cried in brief agony as they bored into his skull.

The reaction took only nanoseconds as Dr. Power's brain meshed with not only the onboard systems and functions of Omega Goblin but also the infinitely more complex brain of Millhouse Pernitti. The result was unexpected as it was staggering and only by sheer force will did Powers not lose his sense of self. He understood the armor on a level that no engineer could ever hope to; even down to its very atoms. All its power, all its capabilities were his to command. He felt stronger than a hundred men and powerful enough to take on Superman, Thor and all those in between.

"You'll have to do better that that." Omega Goblin scoffed as he snatched batarang out of the air and crushed. Batman note that the voice sounded strange, like two distinct voice layered over one another with one slightly out of sync. "I'm flattered that you came out of retirement for me but I'm afraid your beneath me." To emphasize the point a compartment opened on the back of his gauntlets and began to shoot razor bats.

"You're not the first criminal to think that." Batman replied taking shelter behind some fallen crates.

Terry took deep calming breaths. The symbiote began to flow over him. He stood once again as Dark Knight.

"What now boss?" He thought as he felt the superhuman strength returning to his limbs.

"We catch the bad guy." Bruce replied. "That's what superheroes do."

"How, I barely made a dent in him last time."

"You'll have to team up with Batman."

"Weren't you paying attention? Your son just tried to kill us."

"He wasn't going to kill you." Bruce explained. "He was going to return us back to the cave."

"Why did he keep you two lock up any way? Besides the whole alien thing I mean."

"We don't have time for this, Terry. Don't you want to bring you mother's murderer to justice?"

"More than anything." Terry confessed. "But I'm man enough to say that I'm out of my league here."

"Do you trust me, Terry?"

"It's not like I've known you very long but I'd say that I trust you."

"Then give me control."


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 5**

"No." Terry replied vehemently, much to Bruce's approval. "What you can do is share some of your experience with me. I could use a little help here."

"Very well." Bruce replied. "Relax and open yourself up to your enhanced senses."

Terry did as instructed and he mind was awash in strange images and sounds. It felt like an ice cold breeze on hot summer's day. Surprisingly he was able to cope with it and even begin to understand some of the foreign input.

"No time for standing around." Batman suggested tackling Terry to the ground just before a plethora razor bats ripped through the air.

"Thanks." Terry replied but Batman was already on the move again drawing the Omega Goblin's fire

"First." Bruce said. "You aren't Terry McGinnis. Right now you are the Dark Knight and its time you started thinking that way."

The name played at the edge of Terry's mind like a child building up the courage to cross the street unaccompanied for the first time. He breathed deep then stepped into something greater. Gone was Terry, temporarily placed on the back burner and the Dark Knight stood in his place.

"Time for round two." Dark Knight announced grabbing a discarded glider and strapping it to his left forearm. The buzzing in the back of head alerted him to movement off to his left and he parried a burst of razor bats with his improvised shield.

"Look who decided to get back in the game." Omega goblin taunted. "I hope you last longer than your mother."

"Animal!" Dark Knight shouted slinging the glider at him.

Omega Goblin went down with both wings ripped from their moorings.

"You gotta do betta that that." Omega Goblin replied as the wings started to re-grow.

"Now that's the Highmark I know." Dark Knight. "You're nothing but a common criminal. And you're going to spend the rest of your miserable life locked up in a cage like your old man but hey it's better than being Kingpin's bitch like your grand pa."

"I'm going ta kill ya whole family, do you hear me, T-Mack, do you hear me." Omega Goblin roared in anger creating a chain gun on each shoulder.

"What's the purplish haze surrounding him?" Dark Knight asked.

"What, I don't see anything." Batman replied realizing that it would take them both to stop Highmark.

"It is some kind of sub-space disturbance." Bruce answered. "Yes, just like on those old sci-fi vids. You don't have to actually speak out loud. I'm in here with you, remember?"

"So what can cause that?" Dark Knight thought as he clung to the underside of an exposed girder to avoid being hit.

"Stark Tele-Presence system uses that kind of technology for instantaneous communication." Bruce replied. "My guess is somebody's jacked into it the Smart-Suit remotely. Yes that's what a smart suit really looks like."

"How far away are they?"

"From the speed of the transformations I'd say on the property."

"Keep him busy." Dark Knight instructed disappearing.

"Get back here, coward." Omega Goblin screamed shooting in random directions hoping to hit him.

"Don't be so sad." Batman replied priming a Hi-Ex batarang. "You still got me to play with."

Inside the makeshift bunker the technicians were frantic. Every since they set the Tele-Presence to full power something was wrong. Dr. Powers's brain waves were erratic to say the least. Something or someone was rewriting itself over his consciousness. If they didn't do something quick their employer would be gone. They were motivated by less than noble notions, while he wasn't a nice man, he did pay really, really well.

The gentleman in the white lab coat typed in the override code again and again to no avail. The system was alive with its own mind and intentions. Switching to full control of the tele-presence system had melded the mind of Highmark and Powers together initially; now it seemed that Highmark's mind was gobbling up everything it touched, like some kind of hellish virus.

"We've got to get Power's out of there!" the man in white lab coat screamed. "Then we've got get that damn suit off line before the entire system is compromised."

Dark Knight observed them from the shadow formulating his own plan. He knew just pulling the control crown off of Dr. Power's head wouldn't solve anything. He'd have to cause some kind of neural feedback that would hopefully force each of the men back into their bodies. But to do that he'd have to be some sort of computer genius. Thankfully he had one on tap.

"Out of the way." Dark Knight ordered pushing the bloke in the white lab coat aside. His fingers moved over the keyboard of their own accord. He'd set the task, mentally pressed start and the suit collated all the knowledge it stored into making it happen. It felt like cheating on a test but he dismissed it; so long as it got the job done.

The sound of approaching sirens filled the air and Batman gritted his teeth. Now he'd have to take the police into consideration as he fought a creature that would have made the Adaptoid jealous.

"This just keeps getting better and better." He thought as the Omega Goblin started to spasms and fall to the floor.

There was a smell of burning circuits and singed human hair coming from the machine. The plates that sealed in the man inside began to buckle. Moments later they failed completely leaving Highmark open to the cool air of the night.

"Where am I?" The once obstinate Gangster asked. "What happened?"

Batman breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice suit." Commissioner Montoya complimented entering the warehouse behind him. "Care to tell me what happen?"

"Not now."Batman replied activating his symboite tracking system.

Less than a minute later he was in Power's control room. Powers was in a similar state as Highmark with no recollection of what had happened. But Terry was gone, long gone from the hues of the tracking system.

Batman left the police to clean up the mess and called the new bat-mobile on remote. As it approached he saw sparks shooting from the underside. When it was close his suspicions were confirmed the silver tracking disk was gone, ripped from its housing. He knew from experience that without its extended range, tracking would be near impossible.

"Priority one alert." He said after keying in the codes. "Batman to all parties, the Genie is out of the bottle."

The alert was broadcast globally.

**_S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier somewhere over the Indian Ocean_**

A man with black hair with white on the temples sat behind a desk. The name "Luthor" was on a simple name plate poster outside his office. Alexander eyed the message on screen as he took a long drag from his cigar.

"Luthor, to all field leaders." He barked into the air. "Protocol Creeping Shadow is now in effect."

**_Fortified Castle deep in the Latverian Mountains, Checkmate Command_**

Black King Doom watched the read out on his screen. Christoff was dressed in all black, the symbol of his office, save the gray metal face plate; the symbol of his heritage.

"Black King, to all pawns in the field." He said into the hidden microphones in his faceplate. "Protocol Pandora's Box is now in effect."

**_Avengers Island off the coast of New York City, fifteen miles out from the Statue of Liberty _**

Dressed in hunter green body suit and black gloves, the man in the domino mask watched the read out on the screen hovering before him. The green glow from his power ring rising and ebbing with his heart beat.

"Jarvis." He called.

"Yes, Mr. Jones." The computer replied. "Send a Assemble Alert: Code Epsilon."

**_JLA Satellite, one hundred miles over Metropolis_**

It wasn't unusual for him to be on watch duty, every member had to take a watch sometime. But he found it appropriate that he be on duty when it finally happened. He thought that it would have been years ago; apparently even he could be wrong occasionally.

"Superman, to all active members; Elvis has left the building."

The wind blew across Fox Towers bring a dry chill. The building didn't have an observation deck or any outcropping. It was pretty much a two hundred forty story vertical tube made of clear alloy and carbon reinforced beams. Dark Knight clung to east side of its sheer surface, still; facing the sun rise.

"This won't be easy." Bruce's voice stated as he faced Terry on the mindscape. "You won't be able to see your family again until we finish this."

"From what you've hinted at, no one is truly safe anymore." Terry replied. His heart ached over his mother. He wanted nothing more that to be with his family right now. He wanted to hold his sister and even his father' just to tell them he loved them. But now was not the time. There were greater things happening, world shattering things.

"I'm sorry to even ask you to undertake this, Terry." Bruce said with more than a hint of sorrow. "You can still walk away from this. You haven't fully bonded with the Symboite; Dick can still remove it from you. I won't be pleasant but it will be less dangerous than what I'm asking of you."

"You gave me the chance to bring my mother's killer to justice." Terry said. "I'm in."

"You'll be hunted." Bruce said simply.

_BEEP/BEEP/BEEP/PBEEP/_

The sound of the ether-net broadcaster bought him back to reality. It was waiting for him to input the code that would stop it from working. He just watched the sunrise as it began to vibrate; the sign that it was transmitting.

"Like I said, I'm in."

**Epilogue 1:**

Mat rode in silence; watching the rain slide down the car window. She was happy that it rained today; her mother always liked the rain. It was fitting that they laid her to rest on a rainy day.

"You ok, Baby Doll."Dr. McGinnis asked placing his hand on his daughter's.

"I don't think I'll ever be ok again." She replied. Her family was in shambles. Terry; poor stupid Terry was gone, on the run from the police. There was a trace of heroism to him sending those files to Montoya. With them the Police Commissioner had dismantled most of Gotham underworld in short order but the files implicated him too, so now there was a warrant out for Terry's arrest. Inside she mourned the more; for her mother and her brother.

The ride back to her father's place was mercifully short. She went up to her room insisting that she needed to lie down. Truth was she just wanted to be alone. She hoped beyond hope if she was totally alone that Terry would contact her; a note, a whisper in the dark, anything. There, a shadow across her window. She rushed to the window throwing it open; nothing, only the building rush of wind and rain; the crescendo thunder and lightning. She closed it, dejected, sat on the edge of her bed and wept.

On the rooftop above her a man clothed in black with a blue bird across his chest stood.

"Negative contact." Nightwing reported. "He must have ice water running through his veins to miss his mother's funeral then leave without contact."

"If any of us were in his shoes wouldn't we have done the same?" Batman replied over the com. "This just confirms what I've believed all along, that thing still has part of Bruce inside it."

"Then we really are in trouble." He replied jumping from the roof and into storm.

**Epilogue 2 **

He stood at the window watching the children come inside from afternoon exercises. He caught his reflection in the glass. His blonde hair was gray now and there were a few more wrinkles in his brow than this time last year. Kitty said he frowned too much. Sometimes he felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders between being headmaster of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted and thereby head of a new generation of X-Men, he'd dare anyone to take his place and not frown too much.

"Professor Valley." A voice called to him from the ether.

"Yes." He replied dropping his mental shielding enough to see whom was calling out to him.

The face of Rachel Summers floated in front of him. She like he had aged but she'd done infinitely more graceful.

"The pattern you have me scan for once a day, after all these years, I've found it." She announced. "It's faint but from what I've detected it's headed this way."

"Thank you, Rachel. Please keep me informed." He said calmly as his wings shifted under his shirt.

**Epilogue 3:**

She walked the hall of the castle with surety in every movement. Covered from head to toe in the crimson robe of her office, she still projected authority. At her heels, marching in perfect step were thirty men in crimson and gold armor. Their fiery red cloaks hid their faces. Held tight in each of their right hands was a short sword.

She led them through two fifty-foot tall ornate wooden doors in to the graduation area. It would be here, if they succeeded, they would become Azreals. She stood before them as she had hundreds of classes preceding them. This time however, a messenger interrupted her. The person walked over to her, whispered something, and then left.

"I'm feeling frisky." Lord Mother said returning her attention to them. "Normally you face each other, let's mix it up a bit, shall we. Today you all face me. Whoever is left standing in ten minutes, graduates."

The stunned men watched their mistress change before them, two flaming swords slid into her hands from beneath her robes and more startlingly, a set of blood red wings unfolded from her back followed the screeching of ravens. For the first time the young Azreals knew fear.

**Final Epilogue:**

The man in the mirror was a stranger to him. He had black, straight hair, blue eyes and Caucasian skin. He touched his face half expecting the color to rub off and see the darker skin underneath.

"Will you stop picking at your mask."Bruce admonished. "Our stop's coming up."

"Fine." Terry thought back. "You had all your life to be white. This is going to take some getting used to."

He left the bathroom, stepped from the Bullet train out into the station crowd and disappeared.

**Authors Note:**

First thanks for all the feedback. You don't know how many times I set out to finish this and got sidetracked. I really wrote myself into a corner with the ending of the last chapter and what I wrote after that didn't hold out. I'm ready to give you something that I don't even think I could have fathomed three years ago: Strange Fruit: The Symboite War. I'll warn you it won't be as stand up and straight forward as my normal style of writing. It will deal with what happened as the world has perceived it. I'll let you know in advanced it won't be centered on The Dark Knight or the Bat-family all the time. The two characters you get to know are Rick Jones aka the Sentinel, and Jean Paul Valley aka the Avenging Angel I want to take some time to explore other aspects of this universe and answer who rules Atlantis :)

Then after that we'll deal with what happened from Bruce's point of view; detailing his last moments as the Dark Knight and what he and Terry are up to. But until then here's a Teaser; the first story from Symboite War

**Enter Authorization Code: XXX-XXX-X**

**Code Confirmed**

**_Warning the following file is Top Secret Level Blue misuse or mishandling could result court-martial or up to and including summary execution_**

Audio transcript of interview of a survivor from the first battle of Manhattan Island code named **Eagle's Nest**. Mission parameters: **First **rescue civilians' **Second** destruction of enemy targets.

**Subject **Caucasian Male

**Name:** Charles Denton

**Age:** 36

**Occupation:** Stock Broker

**Location:** Interview room one aboard S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier Avenger

**Interviewer:** So what happened next?

**Charles:** The thing, whatever it was jumped off the guy right onto Johnny. So he goes down, puking his guts out, it was really gross. I'm stunned man, you know like a deer in head lights or something. I'll tell you finally got my ass into gear, seeing that piece of blackness crawl down his throat. That did it. I ran man, ran like I never have before. (Takes a pull from cigarette) I ran down to Joey's the bar you know. I don't why I decided to go there but hey it was close, it was a place I knew.

**Interviewer:** Then what happened?

**Charles:** When I get there, the door's locked. I'm banging on the door. "It's me, Charles." I shout. I can see people but nobodies moving. The bastards just sat there. I can't say that I really blame them, though. By the time I made it there, the street was crawling with those…those things you know. (Takes a long pull from cigarette) I can hear a couple of them getting closer, thankfully they move slow, you know like a drunk or something. So I ran. I vowed if I made it through this I was going to sue those bastards. Petty, yeah I know. It kind of funny what your mind does when you think you're going to die. That's when I saw him.

**Interviewer:** Saw who?

**Charles:** You know that guy from the Avengers…what's his name…Captain America. He was trying to hold off a good twenty or thirty of them. They were trying to get at a school bus that had wrecked on a light pole. He was amazing but the more he put down more came to take their place. It was like every one of those things for blocks was attracted to him. He had to know it was futile but he fought on like he was possessed or something. (Takes three quick puffs then silence; visibly shaken)

**Interviewer:** Then what happened?

**Charles:** They killed him, man. (puts out cigarette)They overwhelmed him. They drug him to the ground and ripped him limb from limb. They didn't even try to infect him. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen and I was there for the twenty-eleven stock market crash, man. People pitching themselves from rooftops couldn't compare to this.

**Interviewer:** What happened to the bus?

**Charles:** (Coughs) This guy flies in, you know Green Lantern…well he scoops up the bus with these gigantic glowing green hands. All I kept thinking is why he didn't get here sooner. He called out for Captain America but then he focused on the (Coughs) gathering of things by where the bus was. He screamed out as he slapped them away with another one of those hands. He wept like a baby as he picked up the remains. Then he flew away. I tried to call to him but he didn't hear me.

**Interviewer:** What happened then?

**Charles:** What do you think, I ran. The streets were getting packed with those things. I had a few close calls. A couple of times (Coughs) they found my hiding place and almost got me.

**Interviewer:** How did you make it to the safety zone?

**Charles:** To be honest I don't really remember. I'd stumbled (Coughs) onto a gang of them ripping into a guy, I'm not sure who he was; all I saw was a set of wings and a bloody mace still clutched in hands. My shoulder exploded in flames. One of them snuck up on me from behind. It held me and one was walking up on from the front. I was starting to pass out when (Cough) I saw flashes of red and gold. A man in red with a lightning bolt on the chest said it was going to be alright. (Multiple coughs)

**Interviewer:** Can I get you some water?

**Charles:** (Coughing,coughing) Help…help me… (Gagging)

**Interviewer:** Oh my God. Get me out of here.

**Charles:** Grrrr… (Unintelligent)…Join us

**Interviewer:** Screaming

**Interview room one incinerated by flamethrower **


End file.
